Halloween Hysterics
by Peach Wookiee
Summary: When Jaden and Jesse raid the girls' chocolate stash, they are punished. And they find out about the ties that bind the gang together even in such a case. A comedy crack fic written by Peach Wookiee and 15animefreak15. Happy Halloween!
1. The Evil Chocolate Fairy

Chapter I: The Evil Chocolate Fairy

_Hello, GX fans! Here we are, your chaotic duo of authors, Peach Wookiee and 15animefreak15, coming to you with a Halloween special set during __**Darkness Falls**__! __That's right. A nice, heaping bowl of humor to help all of you swallow down the horror and angst that's been prevalent in the story. Well, if you think you'll be able to swallow anything without choking since you'll be laughing so hard. __This is more in tone with a crack fic where insanity rules the day. For example, Jaden's already bouncy way of acting will be exaggerated here, but all in the name of fun.__So we hope you will laugh until your sides hurt. __And hopefully none of this offends anybody. It's all in good fun. Some character bashing, but nothing serious. You'll see what we mean in a few chapters. __You'll also see cross-dressing, some dealing with bullies and yes, zombies dancing to the late Michael Jackson's Thriller. So this is going to be strange and we hope funny.__ And fitting for Halloween! Don't eat too much candy this Saturday and get a tummy-ache, guys! It'll hurt more when you laugh reading this fic... __And without further ado, we bring you... Halloween Hysterics!_

_**The Usual Boring Legal Stuff: **__Peach and Ani, for the hundredth time, do NOT own any part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Or Halloween. Or chocolate. Well, Ani owns some candy but- now I'm getting off-track! Peach!!__ Okay! We also don't own anything by the late Michael Jackson or the anime, manga or related properties of anything else. So please, for the love of Kuriboh, don't sue us! __You wouldn't get much. Trust us. *pulls out the insides of her empty pockets*__ *Peach does the same* We're not worth it. __*Ani mutters* It'd probably cost you more to pay the lawyer...__ Yeah. Anyway, we just like playing around with the Yugi-verse. Is there anything else our legal department needs to bring up? __Random Attorney: *sifts through documents* You don't own russet potatoes, either.__ Nope. We just eat them. *Peach says this as she places mashed potatoes on a piece of turkey* __*Ani comes from behind and eats up the food Scooby-Doo-style* Oh, and we don't own THAT, either.__ Do we really own much of value? __*Ani holds up Hershey's Cookies 'n' Cream bar* I consider this to be valuable. *Peach smiles, holding up her piece of French bread* I consider this valuable too… Okay, so on with the show!_

It was October 27th, 2019, just a few days before Halloween. Jaden Kiyo Yuki awoke in the Obelisk dorm next to Alexis Rhodes, his fiancée. It was midday and a Saturday, and though the Slifer boy was used to sleeping in, he had a major case of the munchies.

And in the adjacent Obelisk boys dorm stood another who had woken far earlier than usual with a growling stomach. Jesse Anderson, comically labeled "Jaden's twin" or "Jaden's clone", was disgruntled to find his room empty of snacks. The teal-haired, green-eyed teen scratched his head sleepily as he frowned. "Hmm... I wonder if Jay has any snacks... He usually gets hungry, too." Jesse grinned. "Guess I'll just have to go over there and pay him a visit!" he decided, loving an excuse to visit his best friend and get some food at the same time.

Jaden got out of bed so as not to disturb the woman he loved, meanwhile, and then smelled something delectable. 'Chocolate...' He followed the smell from the bedroom to the sitting room to the bedroom that had formerly belonged to Mindy Carrington. And concealed under her bed was a huge bag of chocolate. "The mother lode," he whispered, brown eyes shining.

And then there was a knock on the door. Jesse stood in the hallway, in his pajamas and shoes, stomach rumbling repeatedly. How he had gotten there so quickly was a mystery, but Jaden too had performed similar feats before. "C'mon, Jay. I know you're up... you get hungry when I do," he muttered.

Jaden tiptoed to the door, holding the bag. Having a good idea who it was, he opened the door. "Hey, Jesse... Look at what I've got. And I haven't even had breakfast yet!" he whispered like a kid on Christmas morning who's found the biggest present under the tree is for him.

Jesse's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, and his grin practically split his face in half. He barely stopped himself from shouting with glee. "Whoa, Jay! Where'd you get so much chocolate?! I don't even think Dorothy has this much!" he whispered excitedly.

"I found it under one of the beds! Can you believe it?!" Jaden whispered back, grinning. Little did he know that the bag had a special purpose…

_On the day the girls, Alexis, Violet Haverbrook, Rosa Jimenez and Annie Hanson had returned to school, they had pooled their chocolate. "Okay, maybe we should have an emergency-emergency stash in addition to our personal emergency stashes," Annie suggested as they sat together in Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine's room. Annie was a dark-haired, blue-eyed girl, usually with a curvy figure, but due to the events of the summer, she was extremely thin._

_Violet, a young woman with plum-colored hair and grass-green eyes, nodded in agreement. "It's a good idea. Just in case something happens... like if bugs get to it or it melts or worse... if it gets raided." If this was a show, suspenseful music would have played in the background._

_"Yeah... knowing our luck, that might just happen," Mindy sighed, playing with her raven ponytail as her gray eyes showed her clear sentiment that this would happen. _

_"Mindy, they just got back to school! Don't scare them!" Jasmine Fairbanks groaned, tossing her strawberry red hair._

_Alexis sighed and sweat-dropped. "It's okay, Mindy. Having our chocolate stolen is nothing to freak out over or get paranoid about... Well, unless you're the one who stole our chocolate." An evil glint flashed in her eyes._

_"Well, that's not likely. Like I'd violate the sisterhood that way," Mindy stated, raising her hands in a placating gesture._

_"Right. None of us would. As for the boys..." Rosa began, eyes narrowing slightly. The same thought passed through all of their heads._

_"But what's the likelihood that the guys'll get in here?" Annie wondered. _

And then that night, Alexis, Violet, Rosa and Annie began having horrible nightmares about the traumatic summer and their kidnappings. Consequently, Jaden, Bastion, Tyson and Syrus had all moved into the Obelisk girls' dorms with their fiancées.

Those events had led to the girls' worries coming true; two avaricious eaters had raided their chocolate stash. Maybe Alexis could have stopped them and told them what it was, but she had been sleeping. And after the two weeks of nearly non-sleep a little while ago, it took Jaden to wake her up in the morning. But said Slifer was currently busy digging into the chocolate with his twin.

"Mmmmph... 'Ow 'uch 'ave 'ee eat'n?" Jaden asked Jesse, his cheeks full of chocolate. Translated, he asked, "How much have we eaten?"

"I 'on't 'ow." Jesse answered, meaning, "I don't know." His cheeks were stuffed as well as he picked up the bag and turned it over, only crumbs and chocolate dust drifting out.

Jaden, with some effort, swallowed the last of the chocolate, the final piece a Spanish blend. "Man... that was incredible. The chocolate fairy must've visited us, or those orange guys from the chocolate factory movies dropped it off from Willy Wonka's factory!"

Jesse laughed, happily patting his now contented stomach. "Well, whatever it was, I'm sure glad we got it! That hit the spot. I think I might be able to wait until breakfast now!"

"I think it's brunch," Jaden realized, looking at the time. "Good thing it's Saturday...we're not on a regular schedule. Should we go to the dining hall?"

Jesse nodded. "Uh, but don't ya think ya should wake up Alexis first? Ya don't want her missing brunch. She needs the energy," he pointed out.

"I think she needs to sleep a little longer. I'll get something for her in an hour or so..."

"Okay! But... we need to change, don't we?" Jesse asked, remembering they were both in their PJs.

"Oh, yeah! Meet you in the dining room in a few minutes!"

Jesse gave his friend a thumbs-up and started the run back to his dorm so that he could change.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

It wasn't long before Jaden and Jesse were chowing down in the cafeteria with the other boys. "Oh, man... After all that chocolate, this is great!" Jaden smiled, biting into his favorite sundae waffle, a waffle covered in chocolate syrup, cherry pie filling, whipped cream and maraschino cherries on top.

"How can he eat that for brunch?" Bastion Misawa muttered to his now-suitemate, Syrus Truesdale. Bastion was a tall, handsome young man with raven hair and gray eyes. He had a keen intellect and wore the Ra Yellow blazer with pride. He might be living at Obelisk now with his fiancée, Violet Haverbrook, but he was at heart a Ra Yellow.

Syrus, a short young man with flyaway fluffy blue hair, gray eyes and spectacles, clad in the Obelisk boys' uniform, sweat-dropped. "It's Jaden... he's eaten weirder stuff... I think he can eat anything at anytime."

Jesse, too, had a sundae waffle, except his was smothered in cherries and peaches. It was pretty obvious what the Southern boy's favorite fruits were. "This is like havin' two desserts! Right, Jay?" he asked between mouthfuls.

"Yeah! Man, you guys should've been there! We had chocolate!" Jaden grinned at the group of guys.

"Sarge?" Tyson Hassleberry wondered, "Where'd you get it?" Tyson, like Bastion, was a Ra Yellow. He was muscular with tanned skin and dark dreadlocks, part of which was hidden under a bandana that looked like a dinosaur's head. He was an Army brat, and so used military terms to refer to his friends.

"Under... Mindy's old bed, I think... The Oompa Loompas came!" Jaden answered eagerly, his eyes alight like stars.

"Uh... Jaden... Oompa Loompas aren't real," Axel Brody pointed out. He was a transfer student from Duel Academy West, a school headquartered in Los Angeles, though he himself was from a small town in Oregon.

"Then it musta been the chocolate fairy," Jesse stated seriously, remembering what Jaden had said in the room.

Jim Cook, a young man with raven hair and one blue eye (the other obscured by a bandage) from Australia who attended Duel Academy South but had transferred to DA Central, blinked. "Jesse... there aren't any chocolate fairies..." Shirley's growling by his feet sounded suspiciously close to snickering. Shirley was an Australian saltwater crocodile and so to hear her sound like she was snickering was rather a funny event in itself.

Adrian Gecko laughed too. He was a young man with dark red hair and round glasses and he had previously attended Duel Academy East. "Nope. But my Aunt Miriam brings me chocolate by the pound when I ask for it. She works for Godiva..."

Jesse's jaw dropped. "Wow, Adrian! You're one lucky guy! But I guess I'm glad that I can get Ma's homemade pies at least once a week. She sends 'em to me," he replied with a grin.

"My mom sends me treats too," Adrian answered, smiling. "Aunt Miriam doesn't send me chocolate that often."

"At least you won't have to worry about buying chocolates for a girl, mate," Jim joked.

"Nope," the redhead returned, trying to hide a slight blush.

After filling himself to satiety, Jaden waddled back to the room he shared with Alexis. "Hey, babe... wake up, I brought you some food," he murmured, shaking her shoulder.

The blonde girl groaned and turned over in the bed, part of her wanting to ignore him and pull the covers up over her head. But then her stomach growled, reminding her that she needed to eat. With a sigh she sat up, stifling a yawn and then rubbing the sleep from her hazel brown eyes. "Thanks, Jay..."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, getting the food onto a plate and onto a tray he'd brought into the room.

"Better... still really tired," she answered, slowly waking up little by little.

He gave her a quick kiss and set the tray on a desk. "You're looking a lot better. The circles under your eyes are disappearing."

She smiled a little. "Good. I won't need to wear so much make-up..."

"You look good to me without it," he smiled back, meaning it. "I didn't want to wake you... Jesse came by a couple of hours ago."

She blinked in surprise. "He did?"

"Yeah. I got up and was looking for a snack and he came by wanting a snack... And then..." Here Jaden's expression became like that of a contented toddler. "We found out the Oompa Loompas came!"

Alexis would have face-planted had she not been sitting in bed, so she sweat-dropped and merely stared at Jaden instead. "Uh... the... Oompa Loompas...?"

"Yeah! They bring chocolate and put it under your bed!" he explained with that anime-chibi look.

She blinked again, though something pricked in the back of her mind. "Jay... Oompa Loompas aren't real... And even if they were, I doubt they'd put chocolate under your bed..."

"But they did! I went to Mindy's room and found chocolate under her bed!" he insisted. Little did he know that it was not a good idea to tell Alexis that little tidbit of information.

For a moment, Alexis was confused. But then the meaning in his words hit her like a ton of bricks, and her eyes widened. "Jay... was it... in a bag...?" she asked slowly. As she spoke, she moved the tray onto the bedside table, steeling herself for his answer.

"Yeah, a big bag. And Jesse and I ate it all!" he answered, not catching the dangerous expression on his fiancée's face.

Alexis gripped the covers as her eyes narrowed harshly. Yes, she knew there was a high possibility that they hadn't known the chocolate was their stash. Yes, they could always get more chocolate. However, neither of these thoughts were in Alexis's mind at the current moment. Only one. JADEN AND JESSE HAD EATEN THEIR CHOCOLATE. Alexis's teeth ground together and her eyes flashed as she threw back the covers. "JADEN!!!" she yelled, tackling her husband-to-be without warning. Given her position, it was likely that she had knocked the wind out of him.

For a second, Jaden couldn't breathe. Finally, he took in a breath and puffed, "Lex? What?"

Alexis had him pinned, and the look on her face would probably make Zane back off in fear for his life. "Jaden!! That chocolate was our emergency-emergency stash!! AND YOU TWO ATE IT ALL!!! We hid it under the bed for a reason! I'm not the only one who's going to be royally ticked off when the other girls find out!!"

Jaden's eyes were wide with terror. "What?! I didn't know," he whimpered, suddenly looking like a frightened puppy.

Alexis's eyes burned and her grip was tight on his shoulders, but the "kicked puppy" look and whimper he gave her made her pause. Her fingers twitched slightly as she mentally debated with herself. Angel Chibi-Alexis reminded her that it was an accident, that Jaden was innocent. Devil Chibi-Alexis reminded her that now they'd have to stock up on chocolate again, and some of it would be hard to replace. Alexis sighed and loosened her grip a little, though her eyes still flashed dangerously. "Jaden," she growled in a low tone.

He looked up at her, fright in his brown eyes and guilt as well. "Babe... I'm sorry... I can try and replace it..."

She frowned, knowing he was truly sorry and that he would try. Jesse would probably feel the same way, seeing as how similar he was to Jaden. Alexis sighed again and pulled away, sitting back on her knees. "You're not getting off that easy, Jay. Not you or Jesse... I'll have to talk to the girls. Hopefully Jesse hasn't gotten the chance to tell them yet..." She knew that it wouldn't be pretty... especially if Rosa was to hear about it.

After Alexis had helped her fiancé to his feet and made sure he was okay, she grabbed her PDA to dial the girls' numbers. However, before she could even punch in the first number, there was pounding on the door. "JAY!!! OPEN UP!!! FAST—AAHH!! DON'T HURT ME!!" shouted Jesse's frightened voice from the other side of the door.

On the other side of the door, the four sources of Jesse's terror stood threateningly. Well, three of them were threatening. One had a potato gun, also known as a pink bazooka. "YOU MESSED WITH OUR CHOCOLATE!" Mindy and Jasmine shouted at the same time, their fingers curved into claws.

Rosa was in full-blown rage mode, looking like an angry bull sharpening its horns for the fight as she cracked her knuckles. "NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!" she added fiercely.

Violet had her bazooka aimed on Jesse, ready to fire. The boy was already spotted with a few that he'd been unable to dodge. "I'VE GOT ENOUGH AMMO TO TURN YOU INTO MASHED POTATOS!!" she yelled, squeezing the trigger. Jesse yelped and ducked, just as the door was thrown open by an unsuspecting Jaden.

The potato flew through the air and Jaden didn't see it. "Guys... He didn't..!" BAM! The russet potato hit the Slifer right between the eyes. With a light gout of blood from his nose, he fell backwards onto the floor, stunned.

"JAY!!" Alexis gasped, running over to crouch beside her fallen fiancé. There was a large red mark where the spud had hit, and blood was dripping from his nose.

Jesse didn't waste any time, quickly running inside the room and diving behind a chair. "Don't let 'em kill me!!" he begged, shaking in fear.

Violet blinked in surprise when she realized her target had hit Jaden, but then scoffed and placed a hand on her hip. "Serves him right for eating our chocolate!"

Mindy and Jasmine seemed calm now that Jaden was down. "Oh boy... He really got KO'd," Mindy murmured, heading to get an in-room first aid kit.

Jasmine moved over to Jesse, a diabolical expression on her face. "Oh, we won't kill you... Not everybody's here yet... Annie can't miss all the fun..."

Jesse quite appropriately squeaked like a frightened mouse and fell over. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!" he yelped.

Violet picked up the potato that had hit Jaden and tossed it up and down, smirking. "You won't die. You'll just regret eating our chocolate. We'll make sure of that," she stated. Rosa merely glared at the teal-haired boy, but that was enough to make him nearly pass-out with fright.

Alexis sighed and sweat-dropped. "Guys... Jay told me it was an accident..."

"How could it be an accident?" Jasmine yelped, looking slightly crazy. "AND I NEEDED THE STASH TODAY!"

Alexis knew this was going to be tough. "They didn't know it was ours! Jay said so and he doesn't lie, you know that... And I'm sure Jesse didn't know either-"

"I DIDN'T!!"

"—So we can't hurt them. But I already told Jaden that replacing the chocolate won't be enough... we can talk this through after he gets bandaged up. Okay?"

The girls all reluctantly agreed to this and helped a now-conscious Jaden up off the floor. "Ouch... Violet... what kind of a potato was that?" he asked as he held Kleenex and an ice pack over his nose.

Violet smirked. "A one pound russet potato. Part of the reason you're bleeding is 'cause it hit you at about three-fourths the speed of a bullet." She wasn't a very technical person, but she knew her handmade "toys" like the back of her hand.

"No wonder I have a headache...."

THISISHALLOWEENTHISISHALLOWEENPUMPKINSSCREAMINTHEDEADOFNIGHT

Meanwhile, up on the third floor, Annie Hanson sat up in bed. "They got into our stash," she growled softly, eyes flashing in the anime "evil" fashion. She was usually very calm, but right now… she was very grumpy.

Syrus felt a shiver run down his spine as he sweat-dropped, grinning sheepishly at his currently scary-looking fiancée. "Uh, Annie... maybe it was a... an accident?" he tried. He felt very, very sorry for Jaden and Jesse right now. Not to mention fearing a little for their well-being if the other girls had found out.

"Maybe... but Jaden didn't ask questions... he just gobbled," she growled again.

He shrank a little. "But it is Jaden… That's how he and Jesse work..."

Annie sighed, remembering her husband-to-be was probably right. "Yeah... still, they should realize that there isn't a chocolate fairy and there are no Oompa Loompas... There may be lookalikes when old people come out of spray tan centers, but there are not real Oompa Loompas!"

Syrus couldn't help but laugh a little at the joke. "Well, I'm sure they're sorry... and they probably feel really bad. I bet they'll even try replacing it for you guys!"

"Yeah... They may need payback, though," she said thoughtfully, lifting herself to get out of bed. "I think I need to get down there." But her body was still pretty weak in addition to having a broken foot. "Oh, darn," she groaned as she sank to the floor, unable to grab her crutches.

Syrus quickly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her up, letting her lean on him for support. "Do you want to use the wheelchair Miss Fontaine gave us?" he asked. The nurse had allowed them to borrow a wheelchair until Annie had regained her strength when the girl had returned to school. And then, she had broken her foot last week. The wheelchair was now a necessity for her to get to and from class without wearing herself out.

"I think I'd better," she answered, managing a smile as her love's strong arms held her up. "I'm glad I'm in my warm nightie," she said as they walked to the chair about 6 yards away. She was clad in a pink flannel long nightgown with ruffled edging at the bottom hem, collar and cuffs. "Hon, could you get my slippers," she asked once she was seated in the chair.

"Sure, Annie." He quickly ran and got them, helping her get them on before pushing her out into the hallway. "I just hope the other girls haven't found out about this and hurt them..."

The dark-haired girl winced. "Knowing Violet... injury has already occurred..."

"You mean her potato gun?"

She nodded. "She loves that thing..."

"Well... as long as they're not mortally wounded or anything," he joked, grinning sheepishly.

"I doubt it," Annie laughed with him. The couple headed downstairs and was greeted with the sight of Jaden on the couch, holding an ice bag to his face and Jesse looking at the girls with a lot of fear. "Violet... did you use the potato gun?" Annie asked, folding her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

Violet put on an innocent look and hid said gun behind her back. "Maaaybe," she answered, looking away.

"And did it hit Jaden?" the girl asked, now narrowing her eyes slightly.

The slightly shorter, paler girl sweat-dropped. "Yeeaah... but I was aiming at Jesse!!" She pointed at him to emphasize her point.

"Yeah, but I got hit," Jaden groaned from behind the ice bag.

"Let me see," Annie sighed, getting her crutches from behind the wheelchair where Sy had stowed then. "Sy, I might need a little help to get up..."

Syrus didn't hesitate to help her, making sure she had her balance before letting her go. "You don't think it broke his nose, do you, Annie?" he asked worriedly.

"Hmmm... Jaden, how does it feel?"

"Sore," he groaned.

She clomped over and had a look. "It's not out of place... I think it's okay…" She grinned as she drew back and stated, "He dodged it!"

The room gave a collective sigh of relief. Sure, the girls were mad, but they didn't want one of their friends to have a broken nose over it. Jesse grinned and smacked his twin on the shoulder in a congratulatory way. "Nice, Jay!"

"Ouch! Jess, ease off, man!" the Duel Academy Central boy groaned, laughing. "So... are you guys gonna kill us?" he asked, giving them the beat-up puppy look.

Every girl in the room softened at that look, even Rosa a bit. Jesse looked from Jaden to the girls and back again, making the connection. Well, if they were so alike, then he should be able to do it too, right? Jesse looked Jaden's expression over for a few seconds and then changed his to match, so that they were almost identical. Two beat-up puppies were always more heart-breaking and convincing than one.

"They're doing the puppy eyes!! I can't stand it!!" Mindy squealed.

"Yeah, two of 'em!" Jasmine groaned.

"Now what do we do?" Annie wondered. The girls all exchanged glances with each other. How could they punish these two now?

"Not punish us?" Jaden asked, trying to look desperately cute.

Instantly, every girl in the room turned and sent the Slifer a murderous look. Jesse, though the look wasn't directed at him, squeaked once more like a scared mouse and ducked behind the arm of the couch. "Not punish you?! Of course we're going to punish you!!" Alexis yelled, tugging on Jaden's ear with narrowed eyes and a scowl.

"We just won't beat you. But that doesn't mean the punishment will be any better," Violet added, a sly smirk coming onto her face.

"Jaden... Jesse... we are punishing you... Now what shall we do?" Annie murmured, a diabolical look coming on her face.

"GIRL HUDDLE!!!" Violet shouted. The girls all grouped together, backs to the boys as they whispered amongst themselves.

Jesse stood, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and sweat-dropping. "Hey, Jay?" he asked nervously.

The Slifer looked around and then at his twin. "Yeah, Jess?"

"I'm scared," the Obelisk whimpered, meeting his friend's eyes.

"Hold me," Jaden said, throwing his arms around the other boy.

Syrus sweat-dropped as he looked at his best friend and best friend's doppelganger, but decided the situation was pretty scary... for them.

_Poor Jaden… Poor Jesse… They are in so much trouble. So what will the girls do to them? And what will the guys do because this seems kind of unfair! Find out next time in "Crime, Punishment and Ojamas?" See you then!_


	2. Crime, Punishment and Ojamas?

Chapter II: Crime, Punishment and Ojamas?

_Hello again, GX fans! Yes, we updated in less than a day! Thank you all for your prompt reviews and for reading. And so, a quick recap… Jaden and Jesse ate the girls' chocolates, the girls got mad and vengeance was theirs. As usual, Peach and Ani don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise; they just play in it with their OCs and alternate realities! We also don't own Ouran High School Host Club! So on with the story!!_

Meanwhile, the girls discussed the best course of action to take for the boys' punishment. "So what do we do with the guilty party?" Annie wondered, looking over at the two boys. She was mad at them, but wondered if they'd been punished enough. Sure she'd get mad, but she didn't stay at fevered pitch forever.

"Well, like I said, beating's out of the question. They'll just pull that look... and we did sort of beat them up already," Violet reminded, sweat-dropping and giving a sheepish grin.

"Hmmm... we could make them eat chocolate until they barf... Like people sometimes make their kids smoke a whole pack of cigarettes," Mindy suggested.

"WHAT?! That's cruel!" Jasmine yelped.

The other girls all sweat-dropped this time. "I agree with Jasmine... I don't want to make them sick... and that would cost us. I think a punishment that doesn't damage their health should be put into order," Alexis added.

"Maybe not their physical health, but what about their mental and emotional health?" Rosa asked, having been thinking. At the looks she received, she rolled her eyes. "Turbacion; embarrassment," she explained, first in her native tongue then in English.

"Embarrassment we can do... Hmmm... How about... making them wear our uniforms?" Jasmine suggested. "Or could they dye their hair?"

"How about both?" Violet offered, smirking deviously.

All the girls looked at each other... "And then... cosplay!" Mindy yelled triumphantly.

"COSPLAY?!" Jaden shrieked in horror.

"Uh... what's cosplay?" Jesse whispered questioningly to his Slifer twin.

"They're gonna make us dress up like anime characters!!!" Jaden yelped in horror. He had had the misfortune of having to cosplay in elementary school. And he'd been dressed like Cardcaptor Sakura.

Jesse's eyes widened so much that they could have fallen out of their sockets. "WHAT?!"

The pair's horror only strengthened the girls' resolve. "PERFECT!! And to make it even better... think we could get our guys to get in on this with some persuasion? They'd make a great Host Club," Violet suggested.

"Oh yes! This is perfect! And these two could be Kaoru and Hikaru!" Annie grinned, referring to the twin brothers in _Ouran High School Host Club_.

"I hate to say it, but I can see my brother as Tamaki," Alexis added with a wry smile.

"Oooh, Annie! Syrus would make a great Honey!" Violet squealed, hopping up and down excitedly.

"He would. And Bastion would be perfect as Kyouya," Jasmine theorized.

"I want to get Chazz in on this, too," Alexis muttered, going over the cast of the anime in her head. "Hmm... oh! I can see him as Nekozawa! He probably wouldn't mind cosplaying as such a dark guy, anyway," she said with a grin.

"Yeah... Or Ritsu Kasanoda," Mindy suggested with a smile. She knew her boyfriend might fit the character of the kindhearted child of a mob boss better.

Alexis smirked. "Mindy, you're evil when you want to be. He might even enjoy that more..."

"Yeah... He's not afraid of the light and he's a nice guy despite the rough exterior, you know?"

"Hey, sounds good to me! That could be what we do for Halloween!" Violet cheered happily.

"Yeah! Ooooh! Idea!!!" Annie whooped.

"What is it?" Rosa asked.

"Let's have those two do the punishment in stages! Monday... they dye their hair... Tuesday, they come to class in girls' uniforms. Wednesday, they're the Ouran High School Host club twins!" One could practically see the light bulb over Annie's head.

"The greatest punishment ever conceived, no doubt about it!" Violet agreed loudly, throwing her arms into the air with a manic grin.

"Jesse? We're gonna die!" Jaden whimpered, hugging his twin like a life preserver. "Sy? Help..."

"Yeah, little buddy! Can't you help us outta this?" Jesse pleaded, quivering.

Syrus's eyes widened with a look that asked, "ME?!" One glance at the group of girls made him nearly run away; there was no chance he was going to get them to change their minds. But maybe he could help his friends through this. "I won't be able to help you guys out of this, but... on Tuesday I'll dress up with you guys so that you're not so isolated!" The words came out before Syrus could fully comprehend their meaning, and he flushed lightly when the realization of his statement hit him. Oh boy. What had he just agreed to? Well... Jaden had helped him out in the past and stuck by him more times than he could count. It's only fair that he return the favor.

Jaden's face lit up and tears came down his face. "Sy... Thanks, man..."

Jesse, too, was crying with joy. "Sy, you're the best bud a guy could ask for!"

Syrus grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, glad that he could help. He was still nervous about it, though. 'Why did I pick Tuesday's?!' his mind screamed at him.

The oddly twin boys hugged the smaller teen to them. "You're the best... Sy... man," Jaden gushed.

"I don't know how we'll ever thank ya," Jesse added tearfully.

Syrus sweat-dropped; weren't they overreacting a little? "Uh... it's okay, guys... I'm glad I can help..."

And then they were aware of the girls looking at them, stars in their eyes. "Sy... honey," Annie cooed.

Syrus blushed. "Uh... what?" he squeaked, a little unnerved by their expressions.

"That is so sweet!!!" she cried happily.

His blush reddened and he looked down, embarrassed. "I just want to help... it's not all that great..."

"But... you're taking the punishment with them," she countered, eyes practically turning into hearts.

"Yeah... like I said, I want to help," he replied.

"That is so sweet," Jasmine repeated Annie's sentiment. "Now... how do we do this?"

"What do you mean?" Violet asked curiously.

"How do we get started? And who has hair dye?" the redhead asked. Jaden groaned, knowing he wasn't getting off...

"Well, we'll dye their hair tomorrow night. That way it'll be nice and bright for Monday! I have the hair dye; I use it in pranks sometimes," Violet answered simply, sending Annie a knowing grin. Oh, the fun they'd had with that one, as it had been against a certain vice-chancellor who had been a pain in their first year.

"Of course it wouldn't be fair to Jay if we dyed his hair pink and Jesse's stayed blue. That means Jesse has the pink and Jaden the blue," Alexis added with a smirk.

Jesse buried his face in his hands. "Pink... of all the colors," he moaned.

"Oh, no... no, no, no... Why?!" Jaden whimpered.

"And on Tuesday, we can make sure they get dressed in our uniforms instead of theirs," Rosa continued.

Syrus slumped slightly. "Oh, man..."

"How do we fill out the tops for them?" Mindy wondered, playing with a lock of her dark hair. "And... should they wear stuff of ours?"

"Mindy... maybe they don't need that... Besides... Sy couldn't fit into my bras," Annie pointed out and then turned beet red. "Oh crap!"

Syrus was even redder, somehow, and promptly fell over just at the thought. "Wh-What!? U-Uh... can we sk-skip that?"

"I can't believe I said that," she groaned into her hands.

"I can't believe you guys are thinking of that!" Jaden exclaimed with a horrified look.

Jesse's hands dug into his hair. "You're already makin' us dye our hair, cross-dress, AND cosplay!"

Alexis sweat-dropped. "I say them wearing the uniforms is enough, girls."

"Yeah. Enough torture," Mindy stated, realizing the joke could go too far.

Rosa sighed. "We have spare uniforms. We can take three and get them fitted for them so that they'll fit. Okay?"

"Okay," Jaden sighed, "And... I'll find a way to replace what we snacked on... It was my fault, and Jesse didn't know..."

"Hey, I'll help too. I helped eat it, so I'll help replace it!" Jesse countered seriously.

"But you didn't know!"

"Don't matter! I feel bad for eatin' what belonged to someone else."

"Figure out the technicalities later, guys... Just remember... tomorrow you have a hair appointment," Annie stated.

"Oh, great," Jaden sighed.

"At least yours ain't gonna be PINK!!" Jesse reminded, waving his arms.

"Well, my eyes'll clash with blue hair!"

Everyone was staring at Jaden in varying degrees of surprise. Especially Jesse. "YOUR EYES?! My head's gonna look like a... a... A WATAPON!!"

"Oh! I hadn't realized that! CUUUUTE!!" Violet gushed, jumping up and down.

"Oh yeah... His eyes look like Watapon's!" Annie smirked.

Jesse groaned at the realization and flailed slightly. "See?! Ya got nothin' to worry about compared to me!!" he shouted to Jaden.

"Well, I don't think it'll look good. You and Sy can pull off blue hair, but I can't!!!"

"And ya think I can pull off pink?!"

"I don't know!" the upset Slifer yelped. "And... man!!!"

"If you think Monday will be bad, you must have forgotten about Tuesday," Alexis reminded with a smirk.

Jaden and Jesse stopped yelling and looked at Alexis in horror. "Ooooh," Jaden groaned, face-palming.

Jesse once more buried his face in his hands. "We're gonna die..."

The girls looked at each other. "Oh, come on... you won't die," Annie said gently.

"That's easy for you to say! It's not that bad if a girl dresses as a guy. But a guy dressin' like a girl? It's gonna be awful," Jesse countered, slumping over.

Jasmine sighed. "Guys... you realize we have a teacher who cross-dresses, don't you?"

The two boys exchanged glances, though everyone in the room seemed to sweat-drop. Then, Violet burst into a fit of giggles. "You actually straight-out called him a cross-dresser!!!"

"Well... uh... pink ruffles... and he has earrings in both ears," Jasmine reminded them, turning red.

"Not to mention if he cosplays, then who knows what else he does in his room," Alexis added with a grimace.

Everyone groaned and turned white, eyes wide. "Uh.... great... now I'm going to have nightmares again," Annie groaned, also turning green.

Alexis sweat-dropped. "Sorry."

"Can we change topic please??" Rosa asked, wincing.

"Yeah... okay... so where do we dye their hair tomorrow?" Annie wondered.

"Who has the biggest bathroom?" Violet asked, looking around at the girls.

"I think we do, Violet," Annie stated. "We can put one in each bathroom and do it that way..."

"Sy, stay with me," Jaden pleaded to his best friend.

Syrus sweat-dropped. "Uh, okay, Jay..."

"Now, who has Host Club stuff?" Jasmine asked.

Violet and Alexis raised their hands. "We'll probably need to put together the uniforms, though," Violet stated, mentally calculating what they'd need.

"Okay, then... This will be... fun," Annie stated, smiling.

"This will be torture," Jaden moaned.

"You can say that again, Jay," Jesse groaned in agreement.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

And so that night, Jaden climbed into bed, sulking. He'd been quiet all through the day and his fiancée knew that it wasn't a good sign. Alexis sighed as she climbed in beside him. "Jay..."

"Lex... I wish I didn't have to do that," he admitted, sounding upset.

She pulled him to her in a hug, kissing his cheek gently. "I know... but it'll all be over with before you know it."

He groaned, not entirely convinced. "Three days, though..."

"It could be worse," she soothed.

"How?" he asked, still sulking.

"You could have to dress-up as Dr. Crowler instead," she answered.

Jaden bolted straight up in bed, eyes bugging. He had a sudden mental picture of himself dressed as said teacher when he was dressed as Dr. Frankenfurter. "You're right!!!"

Alexis chuckled, propping herself up on an elbow as she smirked. "See? Now come on, lay back down. Tomorrow's not going to be easy for you..."

His face looked just plain horrified. "Ewww... the hair dye actually sounds better..."

She sweat-dropped and gently pushed him back down. "Don't worry, you won't have to dress-up as him. We're not that cruel..."

"Thanks, babe," he sighed, cuddling her close to him and managing to fall asleep.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Back down at the Slifer dorm, Charles Xavier Rhodes, formerly Charles Xavier Princeton, popularly known as Chazz was getting ready for bed. 'Man... I'd hate to be in Slacker and Anderson's shoes... they are so dead,' he thought, remembering how it had been when he'd invaded Violet's room and then been found out some months later. He pulled on his red silk pajamas his mother had sent with him and was all ready to get a cup of his favorite hot chocolate before he got in bed when there was a knock at his front door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he growled, heading to answer.

Jesse Anderson was no lightweight when it came to dares; he had faced many from his brother and friends since he was a kid. But they had always been manly, "prove your strength" dares. Not embarrassing ones. This was why he was standing here, outside Chazz's door with a traumatized expression on his face. Sure, Jesse could have chosen one of his other friends for help, which might have been smarter. Maybe it was because he and Chazz had some history from North Academy. Or maybe it was because most of the other guys stayed with the very girls who would be putting him through the three-day-torture. Whatever the reason, Jesse seriously needed some guidance. And since Willow was back in Canada, it looked like The Chazz was in for a long night.

"Jesse?" Chazz asked, stunned when he opened the door. "It's late. What are you doing here?" His tone was more bewildered than frustrated. And then he caught the look. "C'mon in and talk about it," he groaned.

The expression lightened a little as the teal-haired teen smiled. "Thanks, Chazz," he replied in relief. Jesse wasted no time in making himself comfortable on the large couch in Chazz's living room.

The raven haired Rhodes got another mug and fixed his friend a mug of hot chocolate too. "So what's on your mind?" he asked, sitting down and handing the other boy a mug.

Jesse gladly took it, the smile always plastered onto his face dropping slightly into a small frown. "I'm guessin' you heard what happened?" he answered with a question of his own.

"Yeah, yeah, Mindy told me... You seriously thought someone left you the chocolate?" Had Chazz not been holding a mug of hot chocolate, he would've face-palmed.

Jesse managed a sheepish grin. "Well... Jay said he found a bag of chocolate, and... I was hungry, so... I didn't really think about it much, I guess," he admitted.

The dark-haired Slifer sighed, laughing a little himself. "Guess we all have those moments... I didn't think about keeping my mouth shut..."

Jesse blinked in obvious confusion. "Huh?"

"Oh... I learned the value last school year of keeping my mouth shut. See, back then, I was trying to be the Chazzanova... We had a movie night and I said something to Annie while looking at her boobs," he groaned, remembering the incident vividly. "Violet put me through the movie screen for that..."

The Southern teen's eyes widened and he sweat-dropped. "She did?! I mean, sure, you did deserve somethin' for doin' that, but... REALLY?" Jesse couldn't believe that a girl could do that to a guy.

"Yeah... she did... But I got off easy... She went after Atticus and Bastion with her bazooka..."

"I know how they feel," Jesse muttered, shaking a little at the very recent memory of dodging potatoes.

"Well... it did bring her and Bastion together," the Slifer remembered. "But... so, what are they having you and Slacker do? Mindy for some reason couldn't tell me…"

The North Academy boy flinched when he was reminded of exactly why he came down here. "Chazz, it's horrible! I wish they'd just beaten us up like you guys!" The anguish in his tone was pretty real.

Chazz sighed inwardly. 'How do I help him through this?' he thought. "Well... I wish Violet had set a trap that gave me a new hair color... When I went into her room, the guys had to scrub me down all night!"

Jesse winced at "new hair color". "That's part of our punishment..." he muttered.

The other young man's eyes widened. "What? Are you serious?!"

"Unfortunately, yeah. But... it's the color that's the bad part," The currently teal-haired teen grimaced. "They're dyein' Jay's blue and mine... PINK!! I'll look like a Watapon, Chazz!"

Chazz looked at Jesse appraisingly. "How in the heck are they gonna pull that off? I mean... your hair is blue..." He thought a moment and continued, "Won't it turn purple?"

Jesse blinked a few times. It made sense. But then he remembered... "Chazz... what if they bleach it?!" he yelped, gripping his locks.

Chazz's face drained. "Oh, man... I don't want to think about it... And.... what color are they turning Slacker's hair?"

"I told ya, blue! Somethin' about these anime twins from some show..."

"Anime..." And then it hit him. "Oh, no... no, no, no, no, no! Not Hikaru and Kaoru!"

Jesse blinked a few times, staring at his friend. "Huh?"

"Ouran High School Host Club... Alexis watched it with the other girls the night we got back here," the other boy groaned.

"Oh. But... what's so bad about 'em?" They were just characters, weren't they?

"Yeah. It's not that they're bad... They're really weird twins, though..." Chazz wasn't sure how much he should tell Jesse.

Jesse tilted his head to the side, frowning in obvious bewilderment. "Weird??"

"Well... see... they act like they... love... each other," the Slifer groaned.

At first the Obelisk didn't quite understand what Chazz was getting at. "But... if they're brothers... then shouldn't they love each other?"

"Uh... not like that, Jesse... More like..." Chazz wracked his brains on how to explain it. "Remember Nikolai Stoyko and Jeremy Collins at North Academy?"

"Yeah..." The pair had been a very, very loving couple that could most often be found making out under the stairs or behind the dorms. Jesse's eyes widened and he nearly dropped his mug of cocoa as it hit him. "WHAT?!?! LIKE THAT?!"

"Yeah... and Hikaru and Kaoru... well, it's possible it's an act with them, though... no one's really sure... I sure wouldn't act that way with my brother, though..."

Jesse shook. "Aw, man... but the girls wanted us to cosplay as them on Wednesday... You don't think they'll want us to act like 'em, do ya?!" Now he was really freaking out over all of this. So much for getting help.

Chazz thought about it. "Nah... They might want you guys to talk at the same time and do twin things, but they won't have you go that far..."

Jesse slumped over in immense relief. "Good... at least we don't got that to worry about... but..." He grimaced again. "Tuesday, they... they're havin' us wear girls' uniforms..."

"Man, that sucks," Chazz groaned. "Hey, look... uh.... you want to stay down here tonight?"

Jesse looked up at Chazz in obvious surprise. "Huh? Really?"

"Yeah... just crash here for tonight... You'll need it for when those girls get hold of you..."

"You're right... thanks, Chazz. You're a real pal." Jesse grinned; it was probably the first time Chazz had been this nice to him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... get some pajamas before I change my mind," the other boy growled with a return of his previous acerbity.

Jesse sweat-dropped; that didn't last very long. "Uh, okay!" He quickly got up to go change.

After Jesse had gotten his pajamas on and headed to bed, Chazz shut the door to his bedroom and made a call on his PDA. "Hello, Atty? It's Chazz..."

"Bro? What's up?" Atticus, also a third-year, but an Obelisk Blue asked, having just been about to hit the hay.

"Big bro... Jesse's down here... Did Jasmine tell you what happened?"

"No... well, I know about the chocolate having been theirs, but she didn't tell me what they plan to do about it..."

And so Chazz told him. "I think some of it's a little unfair, and you know... I never thought I'd say this..." He groaned softly. "I think... we need to do something..."

Atticus blinked, wondering if he'd heard right. "Really? You do?"

"Yeah," Chazz groaned. "I'm not used to this...What's wrong with me?!!" He had a strange feeling that somewhere, somehow, someone was laughing at his emotional confusion.

Atty sweat-dropped. "Uh, bro... maybe you're just starting to lighten up enough that you want to help people... like, put their well-being before yours. You know?"

"It's just... not normal for me, you know? But... I still want to do something... Bro, do you know anything about..." Chazz shivered in slight disgust. "Cross-dressing?" He then face-palmed.

"Cross-dressing?! Chazz, what-?!" It was pretty obvious that Atticus Lee Rhodes was shocked.

"Well, remember what I said about the Tuesday punishment?"

"Yeah... Wait, bro, are you thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing?"

Chazz groaned again. "Yes, bro..."

Atticus's eyes were wide. His little brother was actually going to do something nice for Jaden and Jesse! "Wow... bro, that... that's so NICE of you!" he said with a broad grin.

"Well, I'm not doing it alone... And... You'd look good in a dress!" Chazz suddenly grinned wickedly. "Bro... let's do this together..."

"What!?" Atticus yelped. He was about to tell his brother to forget about dragging him into this, but then decided against it. For some reason it sounded like a funny idea to him, and his own grin became wicked. "Hey, you're right... we'll turn this punishment into a joke!"

"The girls'll love that," the youngest Rhodes smirked, knowing the girls wouldn't like this one bit.

"Come over tomorrow, bro. I know just how to handle this," the elder stated confidently.

"You got it..." And so began a plan that the girls couldn't have anticipated.

THISISHALLOWEENEVERYBODYMAKEASCENETRICKOTREATTILTHENEIGHBORSGONNADIEOFFRIGHT

The next afternoon, Jaden and Jesse came up to Annie, Sy, Violet and Bastion's suite, looking as if they were mounting the figurative gallows. "Jesse, somehow we'll get through this, man," Jaden reassured his twin, squeezing his hand.

Jesse squeezed back, but groaned. "I hope you're right, Jay..."

"I'm gonna miss my hair... Wonder how long it'll last..."

"Hopefully not too long. I don't know how long I can go lookin' like a Watapon, Jay."

"I'll be here with you, man," the brown-haired Slifer reassured his friend. And then they were at the door. Jaden knocked on the door. "Hello?"

The door opened to reveal Violet with a very large grin on her face. She was wearing gloves and held a bottle of blue hair dye in her hand. "There you two are! We were starting to think you'd run away and we'd have to track you down!" It was hard for the boys to tell if she was joking or serious.

Annie, too, was standing using her crutches and dressed in a white hairdresser's coat and wearing rubber gloves. "Gentlemen... when we're done, you shall look fabulous!"

"OOOOOH!" Jaden groaned in agony.

Jesse hid behind Jaden without hesitation, then sweat-dropped. "Uh... you wanna go first?"

"You both are going at the same time. There's two bathrooms, remember?" Alexis stated with a smirk. She was dressed like the other girls and held a pink bottle of hair dye.

"Aw, great," Jaden moaned softly.

"Jaden, it's temporary hair dye... Don't worry, it'll be fine by Friday at the latest," Annie smiled kindly.

"But what about me?! Ya'll will have to bleach my hair, won't ya?!" Jesse yelped, knowing how long that could last. The three young women looked at each other... and started cracking up.

Both teen boys blinked in obvious bewilderment and exchanged glances. "Uh... I don't get it. What's so dang funny?" Jesse finally asked.

"Yeah... what else are you going to do to us?" Jaden asked, getting the classic frightened chibi look on his face.

"Nothing!" Annie laughed. "We have wigs!!!" And the J twins fell over in shock.

Violet was practically on the floor as well from her laughing. "You should have seen your faces!! It was PRICELESS!!!" she managed. Jesse wasn't sure whether to be relieved by this fact or royally ticked that they'd been had.

Jaden managed to get to his feet, looking horrified. "Alexis? How could you joke about that?!" he whined.

Alexis smirked again. "Sorry, Jay. Had to go along with it; and the look on your face WAS pretty funny."

"Had to? Ha! You're the one who sugg-" The pink hair dye bottle promptly bounced off of Violet's head, and she just as promptly shut up.

Jesse stood as well and pouted. "You girls are devious!"

"That's what you get for eating our chocolate without asking," Annie teased. "So we have our wigs ready... Now we just have to cut them properly. Sit on the couch, boys..."

Jesse sighed as he plopped down. "Well, at least we only have to worry about wearing 'em for one day, Jay..."

"Oh no you don't... You have to wear them all three days," Annie smirked.

"What!? But that ain't fair!" Jesse whimpered.

"It's fair," Jaden groaned, "since we get to take it off at night... right?"

Alexis nodded. "Of course. There's no point in making you wear it then."

"Then... it's fair... We'll get through this alive, bro," Jaden stated.

Jesse sighed again. "All right... it is still better than dying, at least."

"Yeah..."

"Okay, guys, get the wigs on the dummy heads," Annie stated, sitting down.

"Wait... Us?" Jaden asked.

"Yes... you," Annie said.

"Hey! I take offense to that." Jesse replied with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest in half-jest and half-indignation.

Annie looked at the boys. "The wigs are on dummy heads. I wasn't talking about you!"

Jaden and Jesse both sweat-dropped. "Uh... we knew that," they said at the same time. The girls snickered and giggled as they set to work aligning the wigs, getting out scissors and combs and hair gel. It would be hard getting them just right.

"At least we don't have to worry about dyeing Jaden's hair now... That two-tone aspect would be trouble," Annie stated as she set to work on Jesse's wig.

"This idea's easier and faster, anyway. I'd rather cut and mold wigs than dye and scrub their hair," Violet added.

"Yeah... and I wouldn't like to have to deal with dyeing their hair back... It took my stylist forever to do that back in sixth grade when I screwed up my hair," Annie admitted, blushing as she tweaked the bangs on Jesse's pink wig.

"You did that too? What color were you going for?" Violet asked.

"I was... going for blonde, but, well... It turned the same shade as the top of your head, Jaden and then I tried to correct it." The twin boys looked at each other in horror.

"What happened?" Jesse dared to ask.

"Well... I tried dyeing back to my natural color, but it ended up wiry and stiff and there was a huge orange spot on the back of my head," the dark-haired Obelisk girl groaned, hanging her head and sweat-dropping.

Violet grimaced. "Yikes. Mine wasn't that bad... I just used way too much pink hair dye and it wouldn't go away for over a year."

"You had an orange spot on the back of your head?" Jaden asked Annie. She nodded. "Wow... we could've looked related," he said happily.

Alexis laughed a little. "Well, I think she likes her hair better without it being wiry and stiff."

"Yeah... that was bad," Annie groaned. "Fortunately it was in the summer between 5th and 6th grade and on the 5th of July..."

"That is lucky. I remember my brothers trying to dye their hair once," Rosa said as she held out the container of gel for Alexis to use on Jaden's wig.

"What color did their hair change?" Jaden asked, watching the wigs transform.

"Green. It was the twins when they were fifteen and thought it was a very macho color. Papa and Mama were not happy about it, though," Rosa answered with a sly smirk.

"Well, green can be a very powerful color," Annie said thoughtfully as she fluffed Jesse's wig, using industrial strength hair gel.

Jesse grimaced. "It's better than pink, anyway..."

"Oh, come on... Pink isn't so bad, Jesse... One of my brother's soccer buddies had pink hair when he was on the field. And that guy was a foul-mouthed goalie," Annie remembered.

"Well... maybe if it was a dark pink or a really light pink. But that's like bubblegum!" Jesse countered.

"That was the color Jeff had on his head," Annie countered, smiling. "You should've heard him cuss when he threw that ball. Mr. Chiarelli nearly had a conniption fit!"

"Wait, what?" Jaden asked, stunned.

"This was at my brother's high school, and this guy cussed. It was funny!" Annie laughed. "And Mr. Chiarelli, the soccer coach, freaked out! It was like a Crowler crack-up!"

Alexis sighed. "Well, I'd rather have a cussing goalie at my soccer game than a streaking big brother..."

The girls looked at each other. "Oh boy... not what I'd want to see... How old was he again?" Annie wondered.

"Six," Alexis answered with a twitching eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah... the dragon dance," Annie and Jaden groaned at the same time.

"I saw the video," he groaned.

"The dragon dance?" Jesse asked in confusion.

"They ran onto the field in their dragon underpants," Jaden groaned, "and they danced around. Judging by the vid, Alexis was furious." She had actually run up to her brother with crimson cheeks and starting punching with her four-year-old fists, yelling, "YOU DOODYHEADS RUINED OUR SOCCER GAME!"

Alexis blushed a little at the memory. "Well you would be too if that happened. Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah... That was... so wrong... And Zane took part!"

"He was apparently not as serious at that age," Violet added. The girls had just put their finishing touches on the wigs.

"Yeah... Lex, your mom has that tape under lock and key, right?" Jaden asked as Annie fitted a skin cap over his head.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Alexis was putting an identical skin cap on Jesse, both girls finding it a bit difficult because of their hair.

"Well, just think what would happen if that video fell into the wrong hands. Bam, right on YouTube and on TMZ!" the brown-haired Slifer asserted, seeing the horror before his eyes.

Alexis grimaced. "That is a really bad thought..."

The young people all looked at each other, nodding in agreement. The girls put the wigs on the boys and surveyed their handiwork. "Hmmm... not bad," Jaden said as he looked at his new 'do. "Now I know what it's like to be you and Sy, Jesse!"

"AAGHH!!" Jesse was nowhere near as content as his twin, staring with wide-eyes at his reflection. The wig looked fine on him like it did on Jaden, but the pink freaked him out. With his green-almost-blue eyes, his head did indeed look like an antenna-less Weapon. "I don't know if I can do this, Jay!" he groaned, wincing at his reflection.

"You look fine, Jess... And I'll be with you through this, bro, remember?"

"Yeah, but..." Jesse was clearly disturbed by this punishment and needed some serious reassurance.

"They'll laugh at both of us..."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Jaden asserted, "and I think we look okay." He grinned sheepishly. "I should've gotten contacts!"

"Contacts?" Jesse asked bewilderedly.

"Then I'd have the same eyes as you!"

Jesse realized. "You'd be like a clone of me!!"

"Yeah! We'd really look like twins!" Jaden enthused.

"Girls, I think they're beginning to enjoy this," Annie muttered, sensing their revenge was about to backfire.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Violet whispered as the two jabbered on about this newfound idea.

"Hmmm... we'll see..."

DANSEMACABREDANSEMACABREDANSEMACABREDANSEMACABREDANSEMACABREDANSEMACABRE

As three of the girls worked over Jesse and Jaden, down at the Ra dining hall, Syrus and Bastion were having tea. "They wanted us out of the suite," the big Ra genius sighed. "Poor Jaden and Jesse..."

"Well... maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, Tuesday will be the worst, won't it?" Syrus asked, remembering what he'd said.

"Tuesday? Wait a moment.... Syrus, are you going to put on the girls' uniform?" Bastion asked, eyes wide.

Syrus grimaced a little and looked away, obviously trying to hide behind his teacup. "Uh... well, y-yeah... I told Jay and Jesse I would... do it with them," he muttered, blushing with embarrassment.

"Hmmm... perhaps I should join in," Bastion mused.

"Huh?!" Syrus yelped, looking at the taller teen with wide eyes. He certainly hadn't been expecting THAT.

"You need the support... Besides... I've wanted to prank Violet back," the big boy smirked.

"Well, um... when you put it that way," Syrus sweat-dropped, not really sure what to say.

"Gives you a strange mental image doesn't it?"

"Kinda... yeah..."

"Well," Bastion smiled, "it's all right. Perhaps... we should involve the others in this... Think we can get Tyson involved?"

Syrus nearly face-planted. "Er, I don't think he'd do it..." Not to mention that was a very, very bad image.

"He might do it... especially if Jaden is having to do it..."

For once, Bastion's logic was wrong. "No. Got. Dang. Way!" Tyson exclaimed in horror when he, Bastion, Syrus, Aster Phoenix, Jim, Axel, Adrian, Atticus and Chazz were sitting around the table. "I love the Sarge, but not that much!" he asserted, holding up his index finger in frustration.

Syrus grinned sheepishly. "I told you he wouldn't do it..."

Bastion sighed, chuckling a bit. "Besides... he doesn't have the legs for it..."

"What'd you say?!" the Texas Ra demanded, eyes flashing dangerously.

Some of the guys snickered, while others sweat-dropped, while the rest just seemed plain uncomfortable with the situation. "Uh, mate, I don't think he meant any harm by it," Jim tried, not wanting Tyson to go dino.

Tyson growled softly. Bastion, though, chuckled, holding up his arms in a surrendering gesture. "Don't worry, I really don't, either... It's rather hard to cross-dress successfully as a gent..."

"Or find uniforms in your size," Chazz muttered, going beet red when he realized what he'd let slip out.

Atticus snorted, then grinned. "That would be a hard part of doing it. Guys aren't exactly shaped like girls," he added smoothly. Thank God he was used to pranking and conning.

"Well, I think the girls are handling that," Syrus replied, sighing.

"Wait a minute... why would you be looking for uniforms, Chazz?" Aster asked, his eyes widening, but not in mockery. "Are you..?" Chazz groaned in response, slamming his head to the table.

Atticus sweat-dropped. Aster was a hard guy to fool; he'd learned that much. "Looks like we were caught red-handed, bro..."

"Don't tell me you're doing it too? Why didn't you tell us?" Jim asked, his good eye wide with surprise.

Chazz muttered a low response that no one could quite make out. "What was that? Chazz, we can't hear you, man," Axel said curiously.

"I said... I owe Slacker big... And in some ways... Anderson..."

Now it was Atticus's turn to be surprised, along with everyone else. They kind of understood Chazz owing Jaden, but Jesse? "Bro, you never told me that."

Chazz sighed. "He... made me remember stuff... good stuff..."And so he took a deep breath and told them all of the day he started classes at North Academy...

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Chazz walked down what could easily pass for the set of an Old West movie Main Street to the main building of North Academy. He was still clad in his bright blue Duel Academy Central jacket, unlike the motley wardrobes of the other boys at North Academy. 'I'm practically at the top of the school. And no one can ruin my mood,' he thought with a grin. Oh how wrong he was...

"I got it! I got it!" Before Chazz could even look to see who was interrupting his quiet, a blue-haired figure crashed into him. Seconds later a football hit him square in the side of the head.

Chazz crashed into the ground face first, and came up coughing out dirt. "WHAT THE HECK?!" he shouted. "Who threw that?!" When he looked up, he did a double take. The boy rushing up to him, backlit by the school lighting, looked almost like... "Jaden?" he muttered. But in the next second, he saw that this boy had sea green eyes, teal hair and was wearing what looked like a modified Obelisk Blue jacket with ruffles at the cuffs. He also wore a pair of blue jeans and boots instead of Jaden's customary red boots.

"Sorry about that! Jeb, I thought you said you could catch it if I went long!" The teen stated in a thick Southern accent as he picked up the ball.

The person who had crashed into Chazz, obviously named Jeb, had pale blue hair that could be mistaken as white and reddish-brown eyes. He wore the same maroon jacket, brown pants, and black boots as most of the boys at North Academy. "Sorry, Jesse. I woulda caught it if I hadn't run into the new guy!" he replied in a slightly less noticeable Irish accent.

Chazz stood up with what dignity he could muster. And again the resemblance between Jaden and the boy identified as "Jesse" made the Duel Academy Central student shout, "Slacker, watch where you're throwing that stupid ball!"

Jesse turned his attention to Chazz, blinking in surprise. Then he gave that awful grin— in Chazz's opinion— that Jaden would have given. "So you're the new guy! Wow, cool uniform. I'm Jesse Anderson, what's your name?" He spoke a bit quickly, and shook Chazz's hand vigorously before the boy could even reply.

"Uh..." was all that came out of Chazz's mouth before he crashed to the ground in a faint.

He came to a moment later with a crowd of students around him. "Give him some air!" one boy was yelling.

"I'm workin' on it! Good thing I know CPR..." It was Jesse speaking now, sounding much closer to Chazz than the others. He was actually kneeling beside him, having just finished applying the thrusts to his chest. Not realizing that the teen had come out of it, Jesse moved in to perform the second step of CPR.

Chazz's eyes went wide when he felt Jesse's lips touch his. "MMMMPH!!! GET OFF!!!" he yelled, sitting up, waving his arms.

Jesse yelped in shock and fell onto his back, eyes as wide as saucers. "Hey! It worked! HE'S ALIVE!!" he cheered, grinning proudly. The blue-haired teen sat-up, still grinning as he looked at Chazz. "No need to thank me, partner! Just be glad I know CPR!"

"I DIDN'T NEED IT! DID YOU CHECK MY DAMN PULSE, SLACKER?!"

"He is grumpy like Russian bear," the former top student of the school known as the Czar stated, stunned. "And who is this Slacker?"

Jesse shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe someone from his old school?"

"Slacker is a weird name, yeah? I feel sorry for whoever has to deal with that all his life," Jeb stated from beside his Southern friend.

"His name's Jaden... and how the heck did I get into a school where his twin lives?" Chazz growled.

"Jaden? Now that's a name! And he has a twin that goes here? Cool! Do you know him, too?" Jesse questioned with a broad grin, the excitement obvious in his expression.

Chazz face-palmed, remembering just how stupid Jaden could seem sometimes. "I meant you... Jesse, right?"

"Uh, yeah... but me? Really?" Jesse asked, blinking and pointing at himself. He had a twin that went to Duel Academy Central?

Chazz nodded. "Yeah, yeah..."

"Oh. COOL! Hey, so what's your name?" By now the crowd had started to disperse, as classes would soon start.

"Chazz Princeton," the raven-haired teen stated grudgingly. "And... thanks..."

Jesse blinked. "Huh? For what?"

"For... you know..." Chazz sighed, hating to say it... "CPR..."

Jesse grinned, jumping to his feet. "Oh, that? You're welcome! But like I said, no need to thank me. I was just glad I could help a new student!" He reached down, grabbing Chazz's wrist and pulling him up onto his feet a bit roughly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." The boys made it to class on time, and all that day, Chazz noticed things about Jesse that reminded him of Jaden.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"So... that's something that happened," he concluded in the present.

"Wow... and to think it was like that, even when they'd never met... It's weird," Syrus said, being the first to speak.

The guys had all chuckled at the mention of the CPR incident, but they were all smiling a bit as they thought of the resemblance. "If I hadn't known better, I'd say that was Jaden," Bastion agreed.

"Mum used to tell me that in this world, we all have someone like us in a lot of ways. And that it's a rare gift if we ever get to meet that person," Jim stated thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Aster agreed. "That is rare... But maybe it's a good thing that there are two of them. So what else happened, Chazz?"

"Well...one day I saw him sitting on the roof, kinda like Jaden does sometimes... when he's talking to his monsters..." And so Chazz told them of another event that had occurred during his time at North Academy...

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

It was a quiet Saturday morning in November, with a chilling breeze hanging over the school like a fog. Most of the students were huddled up inside, by one of the many fireplaces or under the blankets of their own beds. But up on the roof of the main building sat one student, oblivious to the cold and most everything around him. Jesse was far too busy chatting happily with the Crystal Beasts to care about something as boring as the weather.

Chazz was one student who'd gone for a walk that morning, needing to think. He'd managed to elude his brothers, who no doubt were scouring the planet to find him. 'They know I'm not dead...' And then he'd looked at the main building to see a... Pegasus?! And a giant turtle? A mammoth? 'What the heck?!' his mind screamed.

And then... "Cool! Other duel spirits!" Ojama Yellow squealed. He was the raven-haired teen's duel spirit, a small yellow creature with crablike eyestalks and little red bikini briefs on his… person.

"Biiii!" The sound was similar to that of Jaden's Winged Kuriboh, but rather than a brown fluff ball with wings appearing, a blue fox padded over to them. It had four ears and two bright red eyes, and a large red orb was on the end of its tail. "Bi bi biii!" it squealed again.

Ojama Yellow's eye stalks rose up as he looked at the blue fox-like creature. "Uh... hi there... I'm Ojama Yellow... Who are you?"

Chazz climbed the building to follow the little Ojama. "Where are you going, you little squirt?!"

"Her name's Ruby." Jesse answered, looking over at Chazz and the two spirits. "Well, Ruby Carbuncle is her full name, but she likes just Ruby better. Ain't that right, Ruby?"

"Bii!" Ruby answered, running over to climb up onto Jesse's shoulder.

The blue-haired teen grinned and waved at Chazz. "Hey Chazz. I didn't know you could see duel spirits."

Chazz's eyes widened. "What? Wait... Anderson? You... you mean..." He wasn't sure what to say. And so, in an odd moment, he stated, "You can see that little yellow annoyance?!"

"You know you love me, boss!" Ojama Yellow squeaked happily.

Jesse laughed, along with the spirits gathered around him. He was used to the black-haired duelist referring to him by his last name by now. "Course I can! If you can see one spirit, you can see 'em all. And that's one loyal Ojama you got yourself there," he explained happily.

"Ojamas... annoying and a bit unattractive, but... tirelessly loyal to their owners," purred one of Jesse's spirits. It was a large pink cat with a gold breastplate, adorned with a giant amethyst gem.

Ojama Yellow shivered. "You aren't gonna eat me, are ya?" he asked, tears coming.

The cat stretched and laid down, giving a smirk that would make Zane proud. "Of course not. I have a strictly all-fish diet."

"Aw, don't worry about her, little fella. Amethyst Cat wouldn't hurt a fly... outside of a duel, at least," Jesse added reassuringly as said cat folded her forepaws.

"Okay... can I pet ya?" the little yellow creature asked, gliding over to the big cat.

"...All right. Just don't mess up the fur," she answered.

Another spirit laughed from his sitting position beside Amethyst. He was a large white tiger with saber-tooth-like canines, a horn jutting out from his head, horns jutting outward from each leg, and two round, topaz gems on either side of his neck. "She's always so worried about her appearance. You should see how long it takes her to get ready in the morning!"

"I'll show you how much I take care of my claws if you don't shut up, Topaz!" Amethyst hissed, causing the tiger to sweat-drop.

Jesse sweat-dropped as well, grinning sheepishly as he explained to Chazz. "Those two are always fighting, even though they've been together for months. Sapphire Pegasus says it's how they show their affection to each other, but... it just looks like arguing to me."

"Sapphire..." Chazz stopped when he felt the beat of feathery wings behind him. He turned around to see the white Pegasus, now noticing that it was a unicorn Pegasus with a bright sapphire horn, along with two large sapphires on its wings. "You're the Pegasus I saw... I must be going crazy..."

But then the Pegasus spoke, revealing a kind tenor voice. "You're not crazy; you're just like Jesse. He's been able to see us for the past few months, ever since he met us in a museum," he said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, the chief is our brother," added a large eagle with a metal collar around his neck. The collar had a very large cobalt jewel on it, with another jewel on either side. Like Sapphire Pegasus, the bird had a cobalt jewel in each wing. "I'm Cobalt Eagle, by the way."

Chazz's eyes were the size of dinner plates now as a horrible possibility presented itself. "I've... gone nuts... I'm seeing Jaden's twin... I'm seeing Duel Monsters and they're talkin' to me... No, wait... I'm in Hell!"

Jesse blinked in surprise. "Uh, Chazz? Are you feelin' okay?"

"Maybe he's delirious," offered another spirit. This one was a giant tortoise with light blue skin, wrinkled with age, and grey eyes. Eyebrows also white with age and a green goatee accented his old face, and emeralds dotted his clawed feet. The tortoise's underbelly was yellow, and his shell was a deep blue. Larger emeralds covered it, and a few jutted out in dangerous-looking spikes.

"Delirious? I hope you're wrong, Emerald Turtle. He might be sick!" Jesse replied worriedly.

Poor Chazz's head was spinning. "I must've died out there... or... I have a tumor!"

"It's not a tumor... It's not a tumor at all," a strangely Austrian-accented voice stated. Chazz looked over to Jesse's left, his right and saw a large grey mammoth with a huge amber jewel on his forehead, below a tuft of light gray hair. The mammoth had tusks on either side of his mouth, totaling four tusks. "You need to relax, little human..."

"The mammoth is right, master. You must calm yourself and accept the fact that you can see duel spirits," stated a grating voice. Beside Chazz appeared a tall, intimidating-looking spirit that was likely one of the scariest monsters in Chazz's new deck. He was a red-eyed skeleton dressed from head-to-toe in black armor trimmed with gold. Claws adorned his shoulder plates and a helmet with two red horns jutting out of either side covered his head. In one hand he carried a menacing blood red sword with a golden handle. It looked like it weighed a ton, yet the spirit carried it with ease.

Chazz looked at the creature with the blood red sword. His pupil went to pinpricks and his skin paled. He couldn't speak. Ojama Yellow quickly moved to his boss's shoulder and scolded the other spirit. "I think you scared him, Skull Knight."

The spirit, now known as Skull Knight, blinked. "I did?" He rubbed the back of his skeletal neck with a gloved hand, obviously not as scary in personality as in appearance and name. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, Master Chazz. I was only trying to stop you from fainting again," he apologized sincerely.

"Just... I gotta sit down," the boy groaned. He sat heavily onto the flat room, head in his hands. "I can't be seeing this... Not again..."

"Again?" Jesse asked, scooting over to sit beside the boy.

The black-clad young man clenched his fists. "Imaginary friends... that's what's happening..."

The blue-haired teen blinked. "Imaginary friends? Chazz, these guys are duel spirits! They ain't imaginary. They're real."

"But... this hasn't happened since I was six... My brothers said they weren't real..."

"Your brothers? You never told me you had brothers, Chazz."

Chazz blinked and looked at the other boy. "Okay... if this is all real... hit me." 'If this isn't real,' he thought, 'then it doesn't matter... I'll still be dead or unconscious somewhere...'

Jesse's eyes widened. "Hit you? Chazz, I don't know..."

"Just do it! I need to be sure about something, okay, Twin Slacker?!"

"Well... okay. But I'm warnin' ya, I can pack a mean punch..." Jesse really wasn't sure about this, and didn't want to hurt his new friend. But if Chazz wanted to be hit that badly... The Southern teen promptly threw his fist into the other's cheek.

POW! Chazz saw stars and crashed back on the roof. The next thing he knew, he was in the school infirmary hearing a profusely apologizing Jesse.

"Gosh, I'm sorry, Chazz! I tried to hold back! Really I did! Momma always told me I didn't know my own strength," Jesse wailed, flailing his arms and looking genuinely guilty.

"Oooh... It's... all right," the other boy groaned. "So... I'm not dreaming..."

"No, boss, you're not!" Ojama Yellow stated, sitting on Chazz's chest, smiling. "You can see me!"

"So I can see them... I'm not going crazy," the black-clad duelist said aloud.

"Nope! Gee, why would you think that, Chazz? It's great when you can see'em! Then you've got friends to talk to all the time," Jesse replied happily.

"It's...not normal," Chazz sighed. "My brothers said it was little kid stuff..."

Jesse frowned. "That's not right. Duel spirits may not be normal, but it's not a bad kind of not normal. And last time I checked, adults could see 'em too."

Chazz managed to pull into a sitting position. "What?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, what about Yugi?"

"The King of Games can see...duel spirits?" he dared ask.

"Yeah! You mean you didn't know?" the other boy asked in surprise. Chazz shook his head mutely. "Well, he can! It's one of the reasons he has such a strong connection with his monsters. Hey, can Jaden see duel spirits?" Jesse asked eagerly. If he could, then his twin must be able to also, right? Chazz nodded, still unable to speak for shock. "Cool!" Realizing that Chazz hadn't spoken for some time, Jesse blinked. "You sure you're okay, Chazz?"

Then Chazz found his voice. "Yeah... Yeah, of course I'm okay, Anderson... Just... I'm not crazy..."

"Course not! I can see 'em, and I'm not crazy. Same with Yugi and this Jaden guy."

And then with a flash of his classic acerbity, Chazz grumbled, "Yeah, yeah... so we're all not insane... Woop de freakin' doo... Did I miss lunch?" He looked up at the wall clock. "11:30... How long was I out?"

"A half hour. The nurse said you're fine, but there'll be a bad bruise... You can still rest if you want. Lunch isn't for another half hour yet."

Chazz sighed, lying back down. 'Maybe this place isn't so bad after all,' he thought as he closed his eyes...

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"So Jesse made me realize I wasn't nuts," the red-clad Rhodes finished.

"I can understand that. If I could suddenly see duel spirits, I'd think I was going bonkers too," Jim said with a nod.

"Well, I think I could see them when I was little, like Slacker can... But... Slade and Jagger didn't believe me, and said I needed to give up my imaginary friends," the now red-clad boy stated ruefully.

"I'm not surprised they did that... I guess it's like what happened with Jay. He couldn't see them for a while either, but then he could again," Syrus replied thoughtfully.

Bastion looked up. "You can lose the ability?" he asked, an arrested look on his face.

"It looks like you can, since both Jay and Chazz did," Atticus answered.

"Hmmm... but Chazz, anyway, so you feel you owe Jesse?" Bastion asked, sipping on his mug of tea.

"Yeah... I'm gonna pay for this but..." And then Chazz muttered something nearly inaudible.

"Huh? Chazz, what did you say?" Syrus asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"I said... I'm glad I can see them again," he growled through gritted teeth.

"YAY!!" the Ojama brothers squealed, landing on his head.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Chazz yelled.

The other guys all laughed, and Atticus ruffled his brother's hair. "I knew you liked seeing them! You were just too stubborn to admit it."

"You really do love us, boss!" Ojama Green cheered happily.

"You try not getting enough sleep at night," Chazz grumbled to his brother. "Okay... so the girls are making Jesse and Jaden have different colored hair for class tomorrow. Tuesday, Atticus, Sy and I will be cross-dressing along with them, and on Wednesday, it's Halloween..."

"They're making them cosplay as Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club.... with the hair," Syrus explained, grinning sheepishly.

"Those... creepy twins?" Tyson asked, looking a bit creeped out.

Atticus sweat-dropped. "There not too creepy, Tyson. It's mostly an act." He'd watched the anime solely to get some tips on picking up girls and charming them.

"That must be some act," Adrian said drily. "I... haven't seen it..."

"I have the whole series on DVD if you guys wanna see. You might like some of the other guys in it; they're pretty cool," Atticus said with a grin.

All of the guys looked at each other. "Maybe we should... I've heard about it," Axel stated, "but I don't know enough about it..."

"This is a girly anime?" Tyson asked, startled.

"Oh, grow up, Tyson, I've seen it," Aster said nonchalantly.

"It's not that girly. It focuses mainly on guys charming girls. How can that be girly? Even if it is an anime mainly watched by girls... and the main character is a girl... But she dresses as a boy most of the time!" Atticus explained, sweat-dropping at the complicated explanation.

"How many yaoi relationships are there and how many fan fics are there on the subject?" Axel wondered.

"Uh... Dunno. You'd have to check online or something. I didn't do anything other than watch the show," Atty answered.

"15000 fan fics and at least 60 percent are yaoi pairings," Bastion answered without thinking. All the heads in the group turned, and several pairs of eyes narrowed.

"How did you know that?" Chazz asked.

"Violet and I read fan fictions one night," Bastion answered calmly.

Syrus sweat-dropped. "Annie's tried to get me to read some, but... I always manage to get out of it..."

"Doesn't she prefer Sailor Moon?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah... but she watches other anime and reads fan fiction for it. She's seen this one," Syrus answered, referring to their current topic.

"She likes the canon pairing of Haruhi and Tamaki and then Haruhi and Kyouya, right?" Bastion confirmed.

"Yeah. She doesn't like yaoi that much," the smaller teen replied.

"She loves Yami no Matsuei, though," Bastion observed.

"Descendants of Darkness," Adrian realized. Bastion nodded.

"Well, anyway, this one's not so bad. Besides, I had an idea for Halloween to help Jay and Jesse, and to do it you guys will need to see at least some of this," Atticus piped up with a sly grin.

"Well... this will be one dang strange movie night," Tyson groaned softly, wondering if he'd have to turn in his man card.

"Well, don't mention it to the girls. It's gotta be a surprise," Atticus added.

"I'll get the caramel corn from Professor Sartyr. Should we watch here or Obelisk Blue?" Bastion asked.

"If we watch it here, we'd be less likely to get caught watching it by the girls," Syrus offered.

"We'll have to get Jaden and Jesse down here... but how?" Aster wondered.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Meanwhile, up at Obelisk Blue, Jaden took in his new look. "I think this hair looks better on you, Jesse... My eyes look all wrong!" Jaden groaned.

"At least that's all you gotta worry about. I still can't get over this pink hair," Jesse groaned in response, tugging at the wig in some spots. It was less unruly than his real hair, in a way that bugged him and made it feel awkward.

"You look better than me, though..."

"Really? Are ya sure?"

The two boys were looking in a mirror, frowning identically. "Yeah, I'm sure. At least your eyes don't look wrong with your wig!" Jaden groaned again. "My eyes don't go with this color!!"

"Wait, blue goes with pink but brown doesn't go with blue?" Jesse asked, scratching his now pink head.

"Not my shade of brown," Jaden growled, staring at the mirror. His brown orbs did contrast. "My eyes are too dark... But your eyes are kind of a green-blue, and they look good with pink..."

"Except they make me look like a Watapon!" Jesse whined.

"And that's bad why?!" Jaden demanded.

"Because Weapons are all cute and fuzzy and stuff... and girly! I'm a guy!" Jesse stammered, surprised that Jaden simply didn't understand why it was so bad.

"Well, I'd rather look like a duel monster!" Jaden whined back.

"Well, I'd rather have my eyes not match my hair!" Jesse replied, pouting. And then they heard it... Giggling. Both boys turned around to see that the girls were all stifling their laughter. "What's so dang funny?" Jesse asked, confused.

Alexis, Annie and Violet looked at each other and broke out laughing. "You two! Complaining about who looks worse!" Annie squealed, rocking on her crutches.

"It's so adorably cute! You guys really are just like twins!" Violet added in an equally squealing tone, hopping up and down.

Alexis didn't squeal, though she did laugh and hold her side. "It is pretty cute."

The nearly identical boys looked at each other, and were puzzled. "We look cute? Really?" Jaden wanted to know.

Alexis sweat-dropped. "To most girls? Yeah, you do."

Jesse grimaced. "Uh-oh. I hope the girls don't go too crazy, like Atticus's fan girls... I got a girlfriend..."

Annie's eyes widened. "You have a girlfriend, Jesse? Really?"

Jesse grinned, placing his hands on his hips proudly. "Yep! Her name's Willow. She's back in Nova Scotia, though. She doesn't like to duel herself, though she'll watch the tournaments on TV."

"Oh, cool! I'll bet she's pretty," Annie said, smiling.

"Great, Jess! You have to tell me more about her!" Jaden added excitedly. "Later, of course."

"Yeah... I don't know what she'd say about these challenges, though. I mean... dressing in a girl's uniform," Jesse muttered, blushing lightly.

"If she's anything like Lex, she'd probably think it's kinda fun," Jaden said thoughtfully.

Jesse thought for a few moments. "Well... now that you mention it, she IS kinda like Alexis. But with black hair and blue eyes."

Jaden's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. "WHAT?!"

"Are you serious?!" Alexis asked, also surprised.

Jesse sweat-dropped. "Uh, yeah. I really hadn't thought about it until now, but now that I think about it she is."

"Ooookay... that is... strange," Annie admitted. They finished with the two boys and reminded them of what they must do. And then Jesse's PDA rang.

Jesse blinked in surprise and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jesse, it's Tyson. Are you and the Sarge done?" the Texas Ra asked.

"Yep. All finished, Tyson. What's up?"

"Think you fellas can come on down to Ra Yellow for a few hours? We've got some grub and something we guys are watchin'!"

Jesse grinned excitedly. "Sure thing! Lemme ask Jay. Hey, Jay? The guys are invitin' us down to Ra for some food and a movie. You in?"

"Sounds good to me," Jaden said, eager to make an escape. "You girls can have fun, can't you?" he asked his fiancée.

Alexis scoffed as Jesse confirmed to Tyson that they'd be there. "Of course. You guys go ahead and show the others your new look," she teased with a smirk.

The twin boys couldn't suppress a groan. "Let's get this over with," Jaden groaned as they headed out the door. "Glad these are wigs, though..."

"Yeah, not permanent," Jesse agreed, poking Jaden's blue wig.

The two young men headed down the hall and down to the Obelisk Blue common area. "If anyone asks, we tied on a bet," Jaden muttered, noticing the looks they were getting.

"Sounds good to me," Jesse muttered back. He grimaced again when he caught a group of girls cooing at his hair.

"Oh, my gosh, Jesse, you look so cute!" Uma Rashid, a girl with raven hair, deeply tanned skin and a Brahma dot on her forehead, purred.

Jesse sweat-dropped, giving the girl a sheepish grin as he went a little red. "Uh... thanks?" He nudged Jaden in the ribs. "I TOLD you this would happen! Girls aren't cooin' over YOUR hair!" he whispered, groaning.

Oh, how wrong he was. "JADEN!!! I LOVE YOU AND YOUR HAIR!" Yasmine Young squealed from across the room. "DON'T TELL ALEXIS!!!"

"Aw, crap," the Slifer groaned.

Suddenly, the two boys noticed that some of the girls were slowly edging closer to them from all sides. "Uh... Jay? I don't like the way they're lookin' at us," Jesse whispered fearfully.

"I have a suggestion," Jaden whispered back.

"Okay. What?"

Jaden grabbed his twin's wrist and then shouted, "RUN!!!" And they tore out of Obelisk Blue at top speed.

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!!" one girl shouted.

"AFTER THEM!!" shouted another. It was an all-out fan girl mob.

"Run FASTER, Jay!!" Jesse yelped, now dragging his red-clad twin instead.

"I AM RUNNING FASTER!" They ran like the wind and dove behind bushes as the girls ran past.

"Where'd they go?" one of the girls demanded.

"Uh, I think they ran into the woods!" shouted a girl's voice that sounded a bit off.

Fortunately, the other girls ran into the woods. Jaden looked at his twin in amazement. "You... wow..."

Jesse grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he had thrown his voice. "I had to run from girls a few times. I sorta learned how to trick'em like that."

"That's awesome... I wonder how Atticus does it," Jaden said as they got up from their hiding place to get to Ra Yellow.

"Dunno. But... maybe we should ask him for some tips. Somethin' tells me this ain't gonna be the last time that happens, and... I can't keep faking girl to get us outta it."

Jaden grinned, a diabolical thought occurring to him. "You do really well at that, though... Jessica..."

Jesse put on an indignant expression. "Hey! That's not very nice... Jade..."

Jaden smirked, adopted a high voice and then he sashayed toward the Yellow dorm. "Well, I'm going to do a good job of being a girl..."

Jesse snickered, and then copied Jaden's movements. He even added in the hair flip. "Oh, I bet I can do better," he replied in the girly voice he'd used before.

"Hey, are there... oh, bugger!" Bastion yelped, as he'd walked outside hearing what he thought was a group of young women. He was instead shocked to see the J twins acting like girls.

"Bastion?" Aster asked, "Are there... Oh, my gosh!" His normal coolness evaporated at the sight.

"Hey guys, did they bring—" Syrus stopped mid-sentence, jaw dropping in shock.

"Whoa... is that...?" Atticus muttered, eyes wide.

Jaden and Jesse both fell over in the classic anime fashion. "Uh..." Jaden hadn't dropped his voice, and he coughed. "Uh... this isn't what it looks like!"

"Sure, it ain't, Sarge, and I'm wearing a hoopskirt," Tyson grinned.

"Aw, gosh darn it!! Why am I always caught at the worst times like this?!" Jesse groaned, face beet red from embarrassment.

Jim shook his head. "The hair I was expecting. But not the two of you acting like Sheilas..."

Chazz was doubled over with laughter. "Big bro... take lessons from Slacker!"

"CHAZZ!!!" Jaden yelled, running up the stairs to the Ra porch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" the other Slifer shrieked, running.

"Hmmm... Chazz just screamed like a girl," Adrian observed.

Atticus fell over laughing, unable to handle how hilarious the situation was. Syrus sweat-dropped. "Jaden!! Don't kill Chazz!! He's going to help you and Jesse when you guys cross-dress!" he called.

"He is?!" Jesse yelped in surprise.

Jaden stalled in his tracks, but couldn't stall fast enough. He crashed right into his quarry and they crashed into the wall. "Oh... Slacker... I'm gonna pound you," Chazz groaned in a daze.

"Huh?" Jaden wondered, also dazed. "You're gonna dress up?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

"So am I," Atticus stated when he finally calmed down and stood up.

"Wow... Atticus, I can understand with you. But Chazz? Really?" Jesse asked in shock.

Chazz shook out his head and then answered, "Yes, Anderson... I'm dressing like a freakin' girl..."

Jesse grinned. "Wow, that's really nice of you, Chazz."

"Yeah, yeah, sure..."

"But Chazz... it is nice," Jaden said, hugging him happily. The raven-haired Slifer sighed, giving up struggling out of the hug for once.

Jesse was up there at inhuman speed, joining the hug happily. "You really have changed a lot since we first met, Chazz."

Chazz sighed, and finally the J twins released. "So... what are we watching?" Jaden asked.

"The anime you'll be cosplaying from. Ouran High School Host Club," Atticus answered with a grin.

Jaden sighed. "Oh well, it's funny, especially when the girls kiss!"

"You mean you've seen it too, Jay?" Atty asked in surprise.

"Yeah... Alexis, Annie, Violet and Rosa watched it when we were all recovering back home... I watched with Lex for a bit."

"You never told me that, Jay. No wonder you knew who those twins were," Jesse said.

"Well, you have to watch what your fiancée watches... Otherwise, you won't know what she's talking about..."

"Really?"

Jaden looked at his twin in surprise. "You didn't know that?!"

"Uh… no...?"

"It's called sharing her interests and it's really important," Jaden stated matter-of-factly.

"He's right," Bastion agreed, sounding lightly stunned.

Jesse seemed to get a thoughtful look on his face. "But... Willow and I already share interests. That's how we got together."

"Well, does she have a show she loves to watch that you haven't seen before?"

"No..."

"Then that's a good thing. I wasn't crazy about OHSHC, but it was something Alexis liked. But... I found out I sorta liked it..."

"Sounds like Rosa and that one telenovela," Tyson muttered.

"Telenovela?" Syrus asked in obvious confusion.

"It's a Spanish language soap opera, Syrus," Bastion explained quickly. "The storyline goes in 13 week cycles."

"And you watched it with her, Tyson?" the shorter teen asked. He had to stifle a laugh at the thought of Tyson and Rosa sitting on the couch with a box of tissues between them, Tyson bawling his eyes out.

"Yeah, I watched it... It was kinda weird... It was all about supernatural stuff," the Texas Ra stated, grinning sheepishly.

"Really? Was it scary?" Atticus asked curiously.

"Nah... just weird... Ghosts, monsters... and not Duel Monsters..."

Syrus sweat-dropped, the picture he'd made in his head shattering. "I should've known Rosa wouldn't watch a normal sappy soap opera," he muttered.

"Well... it had sappy moments," Tyson groaned. "Can we watch the girly anime now?"

Atticus laughed. "I told you, it's not THAT girly! If you could stand to watch a soap opera in ANY language, then you can watch this!"

"Okay, but I'd better still have my man card after this," the Texas Ra groaned again. And then he smelled the delicious scent of caramel popcorn. "Is that... caramel corn?" he asked with a sudden angelic smile.

"There you boys are! I've been looking for you everywhere," Professor Sartyr stated as he walked over to them with two heaping bowls of the stuff. "And yes, Tyson, it's caramel corn."

"Thank you, sir!" Tyson grinned happily.

"Sorry, we had to run for our lives, Professor," Jaden apologized.

"It's quite all right, Ja-JADEN?!" The teacher blinked several times, looking from Jaden to Jesse and then back again in shock.

"Uh... we lost a bet?" Jaden tried. "Okay... we accidentally ate the girls' stash of chocolate and they wanted revenge…"

Don sweat-dropped. "Ah, that explains it..." If there was one thing the middle-aged man knew; it was to NEVER, EVER eat a woman's chocolate stash.

"We're lucky they didn't kill us, sir... and we're going to be seriously out of uniform on Tuesday," Jaden sighed again, quickly explaining the predicament. "We won't get in major trouble, will we?"

Professor Sartyr put on a sheepish grin. "I do believe you or the girls might have to speak with the chancellor and teachers about it first, Jaden..."

"Then..." Jaden asked, daring to look at Jesse with hope, "We might get out of this?"

Jesse's own eyes lit up with hope. "Maybe! Oh, that would be so great!"

"Knowing the girls, they're already asking," Bastion groaned softly.

"Good point," Syrus muttered, and both doomed boys fell over with a groan. And so the boys began watching the anime, wondering what the girls might be planning.

_Yes… quite a long chapter! Next time, we continue the madness! So please join us next time! Thank you in advance for reading and reviewing!_


	3. They Call Jay Cuban Pete

Chapter III: They Call Jay Cuban Pete

_Hello again, dear readers. For those of you waiting for an update of __**Darkness Falls**__, it is coming very, very soon. We have had to rework a couple of things and then we will hopefully resume quicker updates. We apologize for any inconvenience. Peach's separate Yugi-verse, containing __**The Jedi League of Duelists,**__ is still being updated, and due to her schedule, has been slowed up a bit. So again, apologies. And now, back to the Halloween special! Please see the previous chapters for our disclaimers! Enjoy!_

Meanwhile, back at the headquarters of the Legion of Doom, also known as Annie, Syrus, Violet and Bastion's suite, six girls sat snacking on potato chips and soda. "I wonder what they're doing down at Ra," Mindy mused.

"Watching some movie with a ton of violence and action in it, I bet," Violet replied simply with a shrug.

"Hmmm... I heard they got the animated Transformers movie and the two Michael Bay movies... But Sy didn't want to see Revenge of the Fallen again... He said it gave him headaches," Annie murmured thoughtfully as she sipped on some diet Dr. Pepper.

"Really?" Alexis asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Apparently when Sy saw it, he said it was way too noisy for him," the dark-haired girl answered. "It's not that one..."

"Hmmm... Atticus wanted to see that old surf movie, Blue Crush," Jasmine theorized.

"Would the other guys want to watch that, though?" Rosa asked, frowning. Tyson didn't seem like the type who would enjoy watching a movie about surfing.

"They also wouldn't watch horror movies... Chazz freaks out with them," Mindy added, remembering just after the group had returned to school. She had asked if he'd like to watch 'Night of the Shadow Duelists' and for some reason, halfway into the film, he'd asked her to turn it off.

"Then what? A comedy?" Violet offered, blinking.

"They could be having an Adam Sandler night," Annie said. "Or... Jim Carrey... Oh, no... Jaden watching 'The Mask' again..." The last time Jaden had watched "The Mask," he had driven the campus insane singing "Cuban Pete" at the top of his lungs. He had somehow gotten his hands on a lot of candy, a ruffled mambo king shirt, maracas and some kind of pillow on his head for a hat. How he had imitated Jim Carrey, no one knew, but he had.

Alexis's eye visibly twitched. "They'd better not watch that movie again..."

"Or... Batman Forever... I love that movie, but if he imitates Jim Carrey as the Riddler again... I may have to hurt him," Annie admitted.

"You'll have to hurt him? I'll bring out my bazooka again!" Violet countered seriously. Yes, she loved playing around with movies too, but not THAT much.

"Jaden and Jim Carrey... not good," Mindy groaned.

"Maybe they're watching cartoons," Jasmine suggested.

"Maybe... I just hope they don't get a sugar rush off of caramel corn," Alexis stated, frowning.

"Well... as long as Violet's not down there... Remember the last time you had caramel corn, Violet?" Annie asked, thinking of the incident after they'd returned triumphantly from Domino City and had a Descendents of Darkness marathon.

Violet looked away, an innocent expression on her face. "Why, Annie, I don't know what you're talking about..."

"You ran around campus and Bastion and I had to track you down... We only got to the second arc of Descendents of Darkness... And I wanted to see the arc with the cruise ship!"

"Well, you know what caramel does to me! It's the worst kind of sugar you can give me!"

"And we all know what sugar does to Jaden," Mindy groaned. "Rosa, do you remember the last time Jaden loaded up on cake?"

"No... he's gone crazy too many times for me to keep track," she answered bluntly, causing the other girls to sweat-drop.

"Well, let's hope they don't get too out of hand tonight... Sy's been too worn out lately, helping to take care of me," Annie sighed.

"The only ones you need to worry about are Jaden, Jesse, and Atticus," Alexis confirmed with a nod. The girls all sweat-dropped at this. Somehow, they dreaded finding out what the boys were up to.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

A couple of hours later... "YEAH!!! THEY CALL ME CUBAN PETE!" Jaden sang out, dancing around the room with a pillow on his head.

"NOT CUBAN PETE, JAY!! YOU LOOK MORE LIKE A MARSHMALLOW ON TOP OF A CHILI PEPPER!!" Jesse countered from where he stood on the back of the couch. His boots were off and his vest was draped over his head like a hood.

"MARSHMALLOWS?! WHERE?!" Atticus shouted, jumping up to tackle Jesse. Both flew a good foot to crash into Jaden as well.

"WHOOO!! Guys! Let's go streaking again!" Jaden whooped, forgetting that he hadn't wanted to streak the last time.

"Absolutely not!!!" Bastion shouted, blocking the door.

The three sugar-hyped teens had already pulled their shirts off. "Aw, come on!! Don't be such a spoil-sport, Bastion!!" Jesse whined, grin twitching on his face from the rush. Bastion shared a look with Tyson, Axel, Adrian and Jim. As one, they tackled the would-be streakers.

"Streaker, no streakin'!" Tyson groaned, getting hold of Jaden.

"Jess, this for your own good," Adrian added.

It took both Axel and Jim to hold down Atticus, as he was bigger, older, and more muscular than Jaden and Jesse. "Now just simmer down, mate! We're tryin' to help you!" Jim stated quickly.

"Atticus, do you want to go to detention?" Axel demanded.

"I didn't go to detention last time!! COME ON!!!" Atticus whined.

"No way, Atticus! We only got off because we were helping, if you'll remember.... JADEN!" Bastion shouted as he and Tyson lost their grip on the Slifer.

"I'm doing this all by myself!" he whooped.

And then Adrian, despite his decent strength, lost his grip on Jesse. "Oh, crap!!" The Slifer and the North Academy boy were wiry and quick.

"I'M COMIN', JAY!!!" the blue-haired teen shouted. The pants, boxers, and socks all went flying off to the side as the boys ran out the door.

Unfortunately, during the movies, a very worn out Syrus had fallen asleep in his seat on the floor. In a dead sleep, he didn't hear all of the commotion, until the twins ran over him in their haste to streak. When the dust cleared, Syrus was face down on the floor, footprints on his Obelisk blazer as his fingers twitched with pain. "O-Oww..."

"Syrus, are you all right?!" Bastion asked, quickly kneeling next to the small Obelisk.

Syrus shakily lifted his head, face red from where it had skidded along the floor. Waterfall anime tears streamed down his face, more out of shock and confusion than pain. "I... I think so... but... did anyone get the... license plate number of that delivery truck...?" he stammered, before his face hit the floor again and he passed out.

He came to sometime later hearing profuse apologies from two familiar sources. He was in a familiar soft bed and in his pajamas. "It was an accident, Annie, I swear!" Jaden was apologizing, sounding extremely upset.

"I know," she sighed in her typically patient manner.

"We're really sorry! We didn't mean to run over Sy!" Jesse added, as upset as his seeming twin.

"Urk..." Syrus groaned, opening his eyes slowly. However, everything was fuzzy because someone had taken his glasses. He felt one side of the bed lower slightly as someone sat down on it. A soft hand brushed his cheek.

"Honey, are you okay?" Annie asked, her eyes full of concern.

She was a colorful blur to him, but he would have recognized her even without her voice and touch. "Y-Yeah... I'm okay... where am I?"

"Back in our bedroom... you got a good clomp in the head..." She helped him get his glasses on and held his hand.

He blinked, remembering what had happened. "Oh yeah... uh, who ran me over?"

Jaden and Jesse move close to where Sy could see them. "We're sorry, Sy," Jaden apologized, bowing a bit.

"Yeah, little buddy. We were pretty whacked out there," Jesse added, also bowing.

Syrus blinked. "Whacked out?"

"We had too much sugar," Jaden groaned.

"Oh... I guess I fell asleep and didn't notice..."

"We're really sorry, Sy," Jaden said again. "We'll make it up... I'll do your homework!"

"And I'll... uh... clean your room!" Jesse added, nodding.

Syrus sweat-dropped, knowing that if his best friend did his homework, he wouldn't graduate on time. "Uh, guys, you really don't have to..."

"Guys... relax... Just... no more naked time," Annie sighed.

"You got it, Annie!" Jesse answered, giving a salute.

The boys headed out of the room and Jaden felt his ear being grabbed by a very familiar feminine hand. "ARGH! Alexis! I apologized!"

And then, a different feminine hand grabbed onto Jesse's ear. Jesse yelped in surprise, closing his eyes tightly in pain. "ARGH! Mindy?! I apologized too!"

Alexis's eyebrow twitched. "That may be true, but you two know better than to let the sugar get to you!! Jasmine's already taking care of Atticus."

Said brunette Obelisk male whimpered from across the room, where Jasmine had a firm hold on his ear as well, forcing him to lean downward. "I said I was sorry, Jazzy..."

"You're lucky you're not in more trouble!" Jasmine scolded him.

Mindy, meanwhile, smirked at the bluenette North Academy boy. "I had a conversation with your girlfriend... She told me what to do with you..."

Jesse froze, face paling significantly. "Ah, no! No way! NOT THE CURLING BROOM!!" he whimpered, flailing.

"I didn't understand that," Mindy said, confused.

"It's her... curling broom... The one she uses for practice and tournaments... Oh, I'd rather be forced to cross-dress any day than deal with that!" Jesse whined, grimacing.

"Uh... is that used to curl your hair or something?" she asked, still confused.

Everyone in the room who knew what curling was sweat-dropped. "Uh... no... It's a sport," Jesse muttered, blinking at her.

"Uh..." Unfortunately, Mindy couldn't remember that sport.

"It's that one where they push that big rock around, Mindy," Jaden explained.

"Oh..." Mindy blushed, feeling a little silly.

"Hey, it's okay. A lot of people don't know about it. Now... can you let go of my ear? Please?" Jesse tried, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Mindy sighed. "Okay, okay... I'll tell Willow you've been good..."

Jesse tackled Mindy with his hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! No curling broom for me when I get home!"

Alexis sighed and let go of Jaden's ear. "I guess I can let you off the hook too, since you _did _apologize for it...."

"I wouldn't hurt Sy, Lex..."

"I know you wouldn't. You see what sugar does to you?" she asked, arms akimbo.

"Yeah... Especially caramel..."

"I told you it's the worst kind of sugar!" Violet yelled from the bedroom she shared with Bastion.

Jaden sighed. "How did she do that?"

Alexis sweat-dropped. "I've learned to stop asking that question, Jay."

"Probably a good idea around here... Guess we make our grand appearance tomorrow... Right, Jesse?"

Jesse groaned. "Ya had to remind me. I just hope we don't get smothered by those crazy fan girls..."

"Yeah... me too, man..."

Back in Annie and Sy's room, the dark-haired girl sighed, smiling as she pulled off her uniform and grabbed her pajamas lying on the bed. "You fell asleep?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so..."

"What were you guys watching?"

"Uh..." Atticus had said not to tell the girls, so that his idea would be a sure surprise. "The Mask."

"Oh, no... Jaden sang Cuban Pete again, didn't he?"

"Uh, maybe... I was asleep, remember? One of the guys would know..."

"I'll ask them later..." She got her pajamas on and cuddled down next to him.

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her with a contented sigh. "Tomorrow's gonna be crazy..."

"Yeah... How's your head?" she asked, feeling his warm breath on her neck.

"I'm pretty sure I'm fine... I think I was just surprised and tired..."

"I'm glad. Just tell me if your ears are ringing or anything, okay?"

"Okay... is that a bad thing?"

"Just... Miss Fontaine said to check on that... You did hit your head and she's just worried about a possible concussion."

"Oh, okay. Well, I don't think it's that bad..."

"Okay... just wake me if you feel sick or hear ringing in your ears, all right?" she asked softly.

"I will, Annie," he answered, smiling. They cuddled close and fell asleep.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Meanwhile, downstairs in Alexis and Jaden's room, the Slifer sighed, looking at his hair. "I look so stupid..."

Alexis propped herself up on an elbow in their bed, looking at him with a wry smile. "No you don't..."

"Yeah, I do... Remember that dress you hate?"

"The red one with the yellow polka dots?"

"Yeah, that one... even though people tell you that you look good in it, you still hate it..."

"Well... I guess I see what you mean, but it's only for three days."

Jaden was in his classic sulk mode. "You try wearing that dress for three days," he muttered.

A vein popped out on Alexis's forehead, but she suppressed the urge to knock him out of this state. "Jaden, come on. It's really not as bad as it could be."

"Yeah, it is!" he whined.

"Okay, fine. Then I suppose going back to the idea of dying your hair blue would be better for you?" she countered swiftly.

Jaden's eyes went wide in horror. "Wait.... What?"

Alexis smirked. "You see? Be glad that it's only a wig."

"Yeah... Lex... sorry..."

"It's all right, Jay. I can understand why you might be acting like this..."

He sighed, getting his pajamas on. "Yeah... I just feel... out of it..."

"Well, you do look pretty different with blue hair. But you can take it off for now," she reminded.

"Oh... yeah," he remembered. "I forgot...."

She grinned. "Need some help?"

"Yeah, babe... please?" he requested.

She laughed a bit and climbed out of bed, carefully sliding off the styled blue wig. Setting it on a pedestal that had come with it, she then yanked off the skin cap. Alexis blinked as Jaden's hair poofed back into its normal unruly shape.

"Ah..." Jaden felt the cool air assault his natural hair and his scalp. "That's so much better... You want a back rub?"

Alexis blinked again at the random change of subject. "Uh, sure... that was a pretty random question."

"You just to put up with me whining about nothing," he pointed out. "I think I owe you, Lex..."

She laughed again as she lay down on the bed, resting her head on her crossed arms. "Good point. Massage away."

"I hope I do better than last time... And since Atticus isn't going to walk in on us like last time, I think I will do better," he grinned as he got her favorite lotion and got to work.

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Just keep doing what you're doing and we won't have a problem..."

"No problem," he answered, rubbing slowly up and down her back.

_No, this is not leading to a lime or lemon scene, people. As Ned Flanders pointed out in __**The Simpsons**__ episode where Marge wrote a trashy romance novel, a backrub doesn't have to lead to adult situations. Anyway, next time, the situation for the boys becomes a little more painful. So stay tuned for "Bad Hair Day!" Thank you for reading and your reviews in advance, and stay tuned! _


	4. Bad Hair Day

Chapter IV: Bad Hair Day

_ Hello, everyone and we are terribly sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. As some of you may already know, Peach's old laptop died, but thanks to some very nice tech guys, the data was able to be retrieved from the old system. So anyway, welcome to chapter 4 and we hope you don't mind the continuation of Halloween in late November!_

_**Disclaimer in Caveman: We no own Yu-Gi-Oh. We own OCs and idea. No sue. **_

___Authors' note: The authors would also like to mention that there are references to LittleKuriboh's "Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series" in this chapter. Unlike some previous chapters, these references were deliberate. So LittleKuriboh, please don't sue us, either. You rule!_

The next morning, Jaden and Jesse arrived in class flanked by their friends. "Guys, you look fine," Bastion stated calmly.

"I guess it's not so bad," Jaden admitted. "At least my hair goes with my uniform..."

"Mine does too... not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, though," Jesse added, frowning and wondering if he needed a change in wardrobe.

"Your hair goes better with your clothes," the now-blue haired Jaden pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's pink. Not sure if pink going well with my clothes is a good thing," the now-pink haired Jesse clarified.

"Could be worse... You could be wearing a pink frilly dress and carrying a giant scepter with a star on top," Jaden countered, remembering elementary school.

"What!?" Jesse yelped, eyes widening at the thought.

"I had to cosplay as Cardcaptor Sakura," Jaden groaned. "A girl in my class asked me to do it and said she'd be my friend if I did... It didn't work out that way..."

Jesse frowned. "Man, Jay... that's just awful. Why, if someone made you do that now, I'd give him a good beat down! Well, uh, unless it was a girl again... but I'd still stick up for ya!"

"Well... the girls in my life now are definitely my friends... So I'd do it... but back then... Well, thanks, Jess..."

"I'd dress up as Li Syaoran," Bastion offered.

"Lee who?" Violet asked, looking at her fiancé in confusion.

"He was the guy Sakura liked and he was also a cardcaptor," Annie explained to her friend. The dark-haired thin girl, in addition to enjoying Sailor Moon, had a weakness for many magical girl anime shows.

"Oooh. Well, I've never seen the anime, but I'd dress up as someone from it to help Jay too!" Violet asserted with a grin.

Annie smiled. "You'd have to be Mei-Lin or Madison... Mei-Lin liked Li a lot... Madison was Sakura's outfit supplier..."

"Well, personally, I like the idea of OHSHC cosplaying better. It fits our group more, I think," Violet replied, grin turning sly.

"Does it now?" Bastion asked. "Who would I be, then, darling?"

"Either Kyouya or Mori," Violet answered in less than a second, smirking. Oh yeah, she'd thought about this.

"Mori? Why him?" Bastion asked, a wry grin on his face.

Violet gave him an, "Are you serious?" look. "You're both tall, have dark hair and dark eyes, are muscular, handsome, and charming in your own special way," she explained, counting off on her fingers.

Bastion chuckled. "I don't think I have a short young-looking... Wait a moment..." Suddenly all the guys were looking at Syrus. "Oh, good Lord... I've been rooming with a blue-haired 'Honey' Haninozuka... And he has a fiancée to boot..."

Syrus grinned sheepishly, a sweat-drop slowly trailing down the back of his head. Violet was grinning like the cat that caught the canary. "HA!! I told you!" she exclaimed.

"Well, uh, at least it's not like the anime. You don't serve me or anything, Bastion," Syrus said with a nervous chuckle.

"No, but I do hope I protect the people I care about..."

"Bastion... you know Krav Maga; of course you protect us!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah, Private Bastion... and I know I look up to you," Tyson added, accidentally pointing out more than the genius's seniority over him.

"You are the tallest person in our group," Violet pointed out, adding another strike to the fact that Bastion would be Mori. Not to mention she was playing on how Tyson had said, "look UP to you."

Bastion realized and started to laugh again. "I meant that I know I admire you, Private," Tyson clarified, flushing a little.

Violet giggled, grinning again as she pointed a finger at Chazz suddenly. "And I know exactly who YOU'D be, Chazzy!"

"Uh... who?" the raven-haired Slifer wondered, dreading the answer.

He had good reason to dread, as a smirk crawled its way onto Violet's face. "Ritsu Kasanoda."

"The Yakuza guy?!" Chazz yelped. "Who suggested that?"

"I did, Chazzy," Mindy said contritely. "I'm sorry..."

The young man's face softened. "Well, I... read he was a decent guy..."

"Oh, he is. He just has a scary face," Alexis stated in a teasing tone. The girls and guys tried to stifle their giggles and chuckles as they headed into class and took their seats. This was Professor Stein's class and Annie, in particular was glad that this was one class she could try and attend with her foot being so sore. Said instructor entered the classroom and prepared to take role as usual.

Professor Stein picked up the clipboard for attendance and began checking off names, just as he'd done every day for the past year. However, when he got to a certain Slifer and his twin, he didn't hide performing a double take. Eyes slightly wide, he reached up to adjust his glasses and frowned. "Mr. Yuki? Mr. Anderson? Might I ask why you have a sudden drastic change in hair coloring?" he asked in his monotone.

"Uh..." Jaden looked at Jesse and sighed. "We lost a bet, sir." Jesse nodded in confirmation. Ben Stein raised an eyebrow, but let the subject drop and continued with attendance. Both teens visibly sank in their seats. "I don't think he bought it," Jaden muttered to his twin.

"I don't think he bought it either," Jesse whispered back.

"Nope..."

"Don't worry, guys... it'll be okay," Annie whispered.

The twins face-planted into their desks. "How will it be okay?" Jaden whispered almost inaudibly since his face was in his desk.

"Simple. You guys can't get in trouble for dying your hair. Plus, you didn't anyway, so no problem at all," Violet whispered with a grin.

"Oh, yeah... Thanks, Violet!" Jaden grinned, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, thanks!" Jesse added, also giving a thumbs-up.

Violet snickered. "You guys really are just like twins!"

"They are, aren't they?" Tyson whispered to his fiancée.

Rosa nodded. "They are like Jacobo and Jesus, alike in so many ways and only different in a few. I am just glad they do not fight as often."

"That'd be scary..."

"I could keep them in line."

"I meant the Sarge and Private Jesse fightin'. Jacobo and Jesus... I'm used to..."

"I know that's what you meant. And I could keep them in line as well. Compared to my brothers, they are like two chickens." Rosa of course didn't mean this in an insulting way; it was simply the blunt truth. Jacobo and Jesus could break Jaden and Jesse in half.

"They are little guys," Tyson remarked, only to feel the teacher's eyes on him.

"Mr. Hassleberry. Would you mind answering the question I just asked the class?" Professor Stein asked, glasses shimmering in the florescent lighting of the classroom.

"Uh... sorry, sir! Could you repeat it, please, sir?" Tyson responded, turning beet red.

"Now, Mr. Hassleberry, if you had been paying attention then you would know that I didn't ask a question. Might I inquire as to what is so interesting that it distracts you from paying attention in my class?" Ben asked, raising an indigo brow questioningly. It was obvious that after years of students falling asleep in his class, he wasn't going to go easy on anyone not paying attention.

"Uh..." Not wanting to lie to his teacher, but not wanting to tell the truth either, Tyson chose the third option: retreat. "I have to use the latrine, sir!" he blurted out. There were several snickers around the room.

As her fiancé ran out of the classroom, Rosa's face hit her desk with a very large sweat-drop. Those sitting near her could only decipher the mutterings of Spanish muffled into the metal of the desk. It likely had something to do with cowardly fiancés running from teachers.

Tyson headed to the bathroom and groaned softly when he got there. He actually did have to go, but still... 'What a way to retreat...'

Back in the classroom, Professor Stein had just given the class a reading assignment which gave the group an opportunity to talk. "He used the bathroom defense," Jaden muttered.

"I don't think Rosa looks too happy about him ditchin', either," Jesse whispered, grinning sheepishly. Said Spanish girl was coming quite close to ripping the pages as she turned them with far more force than was needed.

"He'll be back... that was temporary," Annie tried soothing her Spanish friend. "He didn't want to lie..."

"He didn't have to." Rosa replied tightly. She then muttered something in Spanish that sounded _very, __**very**_ threatening and menacing.

"Rosa... please calm down... You want children after all, and doing that won't help you," Annie whispered, having translated in her head.

The guys in the surrounding vicinity either paled or shrank in their seats. What had Rosa said to make Annie say that?! Rosa looked over at her friend, eyebrows visibly twitching with annoyance. "But that was _**such**_ a cowardly move, Annie!" she whispered fiercely, groaning.

"He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to tell the truth either, like that... He'll come back and tell Professor Stein."

"He'd better. Or else I'll deal with him later."

Five minutes passed and Tyson returned, flushing. He walked down to Professor Stein. "Sir... I'm sorry... I did have to go, but I also didn't want to embarrass anybody," he whispered.

Professor Stein pushed up his glasses as he looked up at the muscled teenager from his seat at his desk. "Oh? And who would you have embarrassed, Tyson?" he asked.

"Myself, and possibly the Sarge and Private Jesse... I mean... Jaden and Jesse, sir..."

"It's about the hair, isn't it?" Stein asked, cocking an eyebrow as he shifted his glasses on his nose.

"That and... they act like twins... like Rosa's twin brothers."

"I see. So that's what you were talking about?"

"Yes, sir," Tyson answered softly.

"Well then, I guess I can let you off this time. But try to pay attention during my class in the future, Tyson."

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," Tyson said, bowing slightly, and then saluting.

"You're welcome, Tyson. Now I suggest you get to work on the reading assignment I gave the class while you were gone."

Tyson did so, sitting down next to his fiancée. "Sorry, darlin'," he apologized.

Rosa gave him a swift punch in the arm, though it was nothing compared to what she had thought of doing to him. "You are forgiven. Just _**never**_ do that again."

"Ouch! Yes, ma'am!" he responded with a light whimper.

As classes went on, Jaden became very much aware that guys were staring at him and laughing. Jesse, too, was aware of this fact, and didn't enjoy it one bit. If it wasn't for his code of Southern honor, he would have pounded them. "Jay... this is really uncomfortable," he muttered finally.

"Yeah... imagine tomorrow..." But things were about to get harder for the two boys.

"Hey, Jaden... lookin' like a sissy as usual," taunted a very familiar voice with a Tennessee accent.

"And Anderson, that's a good look for you. Pink fits girly boys real well," added a deep voice. The twins turned around to see none other than Terry Rogers and Randy Mototani, the two who had been Chazz's lackeys in their first year.

"Oh, look, it's Dumb and Dumber," Bastion countered.

"Oooh, it's the Ra king nerd," Terry snorted.

Randy snickered at that, and Violet stepped forward with furrowed brows. "Hey! Don't you go pulling that card on him! At least he's smarter than a rock, unlike the two of you put together!!" she growled.

"What did you say, you alien lovin'... OUCH!" Terry had just fallen flat on his face as he'd advanced toward Violet. He'd tripped... on Annie's crutch. Annie had a very small smirk on her face, which as good as confirmed she had done it on purpose.

"That's right! I do love aliens!" Violet stated, giving Annie a grin and a thumbs-up.

Randy's fists clenched. "Hey! How dare you trip Terry?! You're gonna pay for that!"

"You don't diss my friends, Randy," Annie countered, standing her ground.

The muscular Obelisk scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's too bad. I'd feel guilty hitting a cripple," he muttered.

"What did you just say?!" Syrus shouted, instantly stepping forward with anger flashing in his eyes.

"She's a cripple, Truesdale. She's also a twig," Terry added. Annie's face turned red. She was still terribly thin from her weight loss and time in the hospital over the summer. This was a sensitive point for her.

That really steamed the short Obelisk Blue, and he took a step forward with fists clenched. His brows were furrowed in anger and his teeth were ground together as he spoke. "Take. That. BACK!!!"

Both of the bullies merely laughed. "Yeah, right! And if we don't?" Randy asked with a smug smirk on his tanned face.

Little did they know that they were about to find out. Tyson and Axel, hearing the conversation, had held onto the pudding cups they had just gotten from Miss Dorothy and snuck up behind the antagonists. Despite wearing army boots, they managed to be surprisingly soft-footed. They tiptoed and quickly pulled the boys' waistbands back and dumped chocolate pudding in their pants. "Puddin' pants!" Tyson shouted gleefully.

"WHAT!" Terry shrieked, feeling the cold, goopy treat where it definitely shouldn't be. And what was worse was that a brown stain was now spreading on the Obelisks' white pants.

Randy yelped in shock, eyes nearly popping out of his sockets. Feeling the cold stuff slowly spreading across the seat of his pants, he tugged down on the back of his blue blazer. Syrus blinked, only able to stare in shock at what had happened. The others, however, were laughing at varying degrees. Violet and Atticus were practically on the floor, gripping their sides. Jaden, who'd been on the verge of slugging Randy and Terry himself (or asking Yubel politely to give them wedgies), was on the floor laughing. "Did you forget your diapers this morning?!" he asked between wheezing laughs.

"I think somebody didn't make it to the little men's room on time!" Violet added, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Randy glared, the blush of embarrassment evident on his face. "Why, you...!! You losers'll pay for this! Right, Terry?!" he asked, turning to look at his companion. However, the blue-haired teen was already zipping down the hallway, hands covering his butt. "HEY!!! Wait for me!! Don't leave me here like this!!" the brunette shouted, running after Terry.

Annie was laughing and nearly fell over. "That was great, you guys!"

Axel bowed politely, a slightly naughty smile on his face. "My mom did that once to some guy who was harassing another girl in college."

Tyson smirked. "Dad did that to a guy when they were in basic trainin'."

Atticus sighed as he managed to catch his breath, wiping the tears from his eyes with a broad grin. "Man, that's even better than the mustard on the pants joke!! But I'd say those two were lucky."

"Yeah... they shouldn't have called us what they called us, and they shouldn't have called you names, Annie," Jaden stated, calming down.

"It was no big for me," Annie sighed, smiling at the image of the two Obelisk boys running down the hall. "And they'll have learned their lesson, I hope."

"No... If something else happens, I'd wager they'll get expelled," Bastion added calmly.

"Well, it'd only be what they deserve. I mean, geez, those guys are almost as bad as the ones back home. Mom always told me that there would always be bullies in life, no matter how old you got, what you did, or where you lived," Violet agreed with a solemn nod.

"I think our moms think alike, Violet," Annie agreed sadly. "What matters is that we don't become bullies too."

"Yeah... losing our tempers and hurting them back would have been just that," Syrus said softly.

"Yeah... well, Tyson, Axel, you guys did great stopping them. We don't want Sy having to do what he did to those goons this summer!" Jaden answered, eyes wide as he remembered his best friend going postal on a guy twice his size.

"If I hadn't heard it from you guys, I wouldn't have believed it," Tyson said in awe. Axel had heard too.

Syrus sweat-dropped, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I... just got really mad, that's all... He hurt Annie..."

"But that was amazing," Chazz stated. "It's like when Bastion took out J-Jagger."

Atticus placed a hand on Chazz's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Well, at least we know we have two awesome fighters in the group."

Everyone chuckled and headed back to Dorothy's to get more pudding. "Hey, guys. Auto Club, Jesse, I love the hair!" she complimented.

"Seriously, Miss Dorothy?" Jaden asked.

"Seriously, Jaden. And Jesse, you look very fun!" the plump woman smiled, a twinkle in her kind eyes.

Jesse blinked a few times in shock. "I... I do? Really??"

"You do, honey! I remember when Chancellor Shepherd and I met... He put a wig on of that very color. He was trying to look like a rock star!"

Every jaw in the group hit the floor, and just as many eyes bugged-out. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" just about everyone asked, in varying tones of shock.

"Chancellor Shepherd... in a pink wig??" Jaden stammered. "Oh, man... what else was he wearing? A black leather jacket?"

"Well, as a matter of fact... he was..." Suddenly, the entire group had a mental image of their chancellor on a motorcycle, wearing a bright pink wig while wearing sunglasses. And if everyone thought the pudding pants gag was funny, it was nothing compared to that one image. Most of the group was on the floor this time, and it was obvious that Miss Dorothy feared some would need to go to the infirmary.

And if that wasn't enough... "Afternoon, kids. What's so funny?" Andrew Shepherd asked as he walked into the snack shop.

The teens looked at each other, and laughed side-splittingly. "I told them about when we met, Drew," Dorothy explained.

"You... you really tried on a PINK WIG, Chancellor?!" Violet managed between giggles.

"Well, I didn't have hair to dye, Violet and I thought I'd try the wig. And that was the day I met Dorothy... She was wearing the Dark Magician Girl costume in a Duel Monsters parade."

"I was thinner then," the shop owner blushed.

"I still think you're beautiful," he complimented her.

The students, still laughing, also blushed as this was like walking in on one's parents having a private moment. "I... think... we... need to leave," Jaden wheezed at his twin.

"Now there's... a good... idea," Jesse wheezed back, grinning sheepishly.

And so, while the chancellor and Dorothy were making eyes at each other, the teens all left, puddings in hand. Since classes were over, the next project for Tuesday had to be done. "Okay... so... how am I going to be in a girls' uniform?" Jaden asked.

"We'll modify," Annie explained.

"Modify?" Jesse asked.

"Well, Jaden's a Slifer, so we'll make him a girl's uniform," Annie explained calmly.

"Well... what about me?"

Annie smiled at Jesse. "Hmm.. We'll just need to figure a skirt and boots for you, Jesse... Unless... What do you guys think about his shoes with the outfit? Violet?"

"Hmmm... good question, Annie. His boots are actually a lot like the girls' boots. I think he could just wear those," Violet agreed thoughtfully.

Mindy and Jasmine examined Jesse's boots as well. "They'll work," Mindy said for both of them.

"...Are you gals sayin' I wear girly shoes?" Jesse asked in a suspicious tone.

"No, Jesse, they're like cowboy boots," Jasmine stated quickly. "They look like guy boots!"

Jesse grinned. "Good! 'Cause I like my boots, and I was hoping they weren't girly. Then I'd need to get new ones..."

"Geez, Jesse... be comfortable in your masculinity... There are guys who carry man purses in Europe and they're manly men," Annie stated calmly.

Jesse stared at Annie with wide eyes. "Really?!"

She nodded. "Yeah. In North America, they're known as messenger bags. Notice the similarity between those and the purses women carry."

He seemed to take a moment to consider this, then shook his head. "I still wouldn't be caught dead havin' one of those."

Tyson's face went red. "Messenger bags are NOT girly! Private Anderson, I carry one!" He held up a khaki bag that he carried his books in. "My daddy carried stuff in this. Is it girly to you?"

Jim's face didn't go red, but it took on the same indignant expression that Tyson's had. "I agree with Tyson! I carried a similar bag back in the outback to collect poachers' traps. Does _that_ sound _girly_ to you, mate?!" he growled, single eye blazing.

Bastion was far calmer about the situation. "I too carry a messenger bag," he answered, holding up a khaki bag. "Definitely not girly."

Jaden flushed slightly, holding his bag up. "See, Jesse? It's okay!"

And then Jesse found himself being lifted off the ground by a pair of strong hands gripping the front of his lavender shirt. He yelped, fearful green eyes looking down into the fiery chocolate brown orbs of one Rosa Jimenez. A similar bag rested on her waist, and though she was a girl, being called girly was as offensive to her as it was to any other man. "Horatio made me this!! Are you saying it's GIRLY?!" she growled fiercely.

Jesse eep'd, face draining of color. "N-NO!! Of course not! I didn't mean it that way at all, guys! REALLY!!!" he yelped an octave higher than normal.

Tyson blinked, calming down. "Darlin... put him down... He didn't know..."

Rosa's grip tightened for a moment, and then she dropped Jesse on his butt. Placing her hands on her hips, she scoffed and looked away indignantly. "Mi amor y yo no esta zagala," she muttered bitterly. Translated, this meant, _My love and I are not girly_.

"I know you aren't, darlin'," he murmured back in Spanish. "You are a lady, though..."

"Jesse... there's nothing wrong with a good messenger bag," Annie reminded him. "Just chill..."

Jesse sighed. "Gee, guys. All I was sayin' was that it's not somethin' I would have. I didn't mean anythin' by it."

"You just seemed a little touchy, bro," Jaden tried.

"Touchy?" the twin asked.

"Yeah... you've been worried about being girly..."

"Well, I'm a guy... and my dad and big bro, they're real big on being manly. So I am too."

"Barrel-chested?" Mindy asked curiously.

Jesse nodded. "Yup. So were all their friends, even after we moved. And Willow liked it when I was really manly for her," he explained, grinning and puffing out his chest.

"What about your friends?" Jaden persisted curiously.

"My friends?"

"Were they all rough-and-tumble tough guys?"

"Uh..." Jesse rubbed the back of his neck gingerly, looking away as if uncomfortable about the subject. "You see, about that... um..." He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, very uncomfortable, surprisingly enough.

The group looked at each other, realizing. All, that is, but Chazz. "You never had friends, did you, Twin Slacker?" he asked, calling Jesse by the nickname he'd come up with when they were at North Academy together.

Jesse winced, though he managed a half-smile at the old nickname. "No... there was Jeb, you remember him. But he wasn't around much... And I didn't really have any back home. That's why I was with the Crystal Beasts all the time," he explained awkwardly.

"Jesse," Jaden murmured, moving to his twin, "you never had friends?" He knew the pain of that all too well.

Jesse looked at his look-a-like, frowning a little. "Well... no, I guess not. Most of the guys I tried hangin' out with thought I was a little... weird, I think."

"Because you talked to... imaginary friends, right?"

"Yeah... and, I... didn't really fit in..."

Chazz moved in and clapped his hands on both their shoulders. "Well, you fit in here, Twin Slacker. You and Slacker are so alike, it's scary..."

Jesse looked at the black-haired Slifer in surprise, then grinned and exchanged glances with his twin. "Gee, Chazz... you're a great bud to have," he replied, hugging Chazz.

"Yeah, Chazz, you're great," Jaden added, also hugging his fellow Slifer.

"ARGH!!! GET OFF!" the raven-haired Rhodes yelped. "The Chazz isn't ready for this!!"

Both boys laughed. "But Chazz, we're just tryin' to show ya how much we appreciate ya!" Jesse countered cheerfully.

Chazz pulled free. "I don't wanna be appreciated! I'm wearing a dress for you tomorrow, so don't push your luck!" he yelled, running down the hall.

Now, the guys all knew this, but as for the girls... To say they were shocked and confused was an understatement. "Whaaaaat?!" Violet yelped, mouth agape.

Atticus sweat-dropped. "Er... I'd better go after him!" Alexis reached to grab and stop him, but missed and the older boy high-tailed it after his brother.

"Uh... what?" Annie asked when she was able to speak. "Chazz is putting on a uniform?" The guys exchanged nervous glances. "Sy... honey, what's going on?" Annie asked in her sweet yet stern way.

"Uh..." Syrus mumbled, unsure of what to do. "Run!!!" One of the guys suddenly called out, and within seconds it was just the girls standing in the middle of the hallway.

The girls all sighed at that. Blair asked Alexis, "Are all guys like this?"

Alexis rubbed her temple with her fingers with a sigh. "No... But a lot of them are."

"Why?"

"That, Blair, is a riddle for the ages," Jasmine sighed.

Meanwhile, down the hall... "They asked... and they're gonna get it out of us," Tyson groaned.

"Yeah... they'll each ask us about it later, when it's just us and them," Syrus muttered, frowning worriedly.

"Maybe... we should just tell them," Axel suggested. "They'll torture it out of you attached guys, anyway..."

"Besides, they would have found out in little more than half a day. I doubt they'll try to stop it," Jim added in agreement.

"And they can help with the uniforms," Bastion stated calmly as always. "It'll take some modification to make them fit right..."

"And I don't think they'll be mad about it or anythin'," Jesse thought aloud, knowing that was a factor.

"We blew it, didn't we?" Chazz asked as he and his brother peered around a corner.

The other guys all sweat-dropped. Atticus sighed. "You did pretty much tell them what we were planning to do, bro..."

"Dang it... well, you're right, Bastion... they can help us with this... Atticus can't even sew on a button!"

"Hey! At least I tried! You were scared you'd sew your hand to the uniform with the sewing machine!!"

"Well, you have trouble with a plain hand needle!" Chazz shot back.

"That's harder than a machine, though!" Atticus countered in a whining tone.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Guys, knock it off! I think they're both hard!" Jaden stated. "You can prick your finger with the hand needle, and get the fabric stuck in the machine!"

Jesse whipped his head around to stare at Jaden. "How do you know?" he asked in surprise.

All of the guys were having that reaction. Jaden sighed. "I had to take home economics in junior high. It was a disaster..."

Syrus winced. "I had to take that too... but I had more problems with the cooking part... Like pancakes on the ceiling..."

"I did that... and... somehow I made a cake blow up," Jaden admitted.

"How'd ya do that without firecrackers?" Jesse asked, eyes wide.

"I...don't know," the other boy admitted. "I just opened the oven and...boom..."

"Remind me never to let either of you near the kitchen," stated Violet. Every guy in the group let out some cry of surprise, all turning around to see the girls standing about a yard behind them.

Jaden met his fiancée's eyes. "Babe? You were there the whole time, weren't you?"

Alexis nodded, arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her face. "You guys might as well give us the whole story of what my brothers are doing. Chazz, Atty..."

Despite what it was costing him, Chazz groaned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm dressing in drag..." He took a deep breath. "It just... seemed a little wrong..."

Quite a few of the teens couldn't help but snicker at the term he used. Alexis smiled a little and walked over to her brothers, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Normally, I'd say yes. But you're doing it to help your friends... so it's all right. That's a really nice thing for you to do, bro."

"So... We have Jaden, Jesse, Sy, Chazz and Atticus to worry about?" Annie asked. All of the boys nodded. "Bastion? You aren't in on this?"

"Er... no... Annie, I don't have the legs for it..." And now the girls all looked at him, stunned. "Er... well, there's a reason I went around in that tiger suit first year... Er... I couldn't fit into the White Magician Pikeru costume..."

Everyone in the group fell over. "WHAT?!?!"

Annie sat up and stammered. "You... wanted to go...Okay...What?" The guys were all stunned.

"Please tell me this has something to do with British humor," Jaden muttered, the image of Bastion wearing a Scapegoat on his head rather disturbing.

Violet really wasn't sure whether to laugh her head off or be severely creeped out. "An explanation would be nice, Bastion-baby," she squeaked.

Bastion sighed. 'I'm going to have to turn in my man card,' he thought. "Well, when we were looking at costumes for Duel Monsters Spirit Week, I looked round to find something I liked and unfortunately, Death Litmus Swordsman was taken... In fact, most of the manly costumes were taken. So I looked at what remained. I admittedly had a crush on White Magician Pikeru when I was younger, and I found the costume and thought it might be funny if I wore it. Unfortunately, it wasn't in my size..."

There were quite a few sweat-drops as minds compared a mental picture of Bastion and what the costume might look like. "Bastion, if you had, I... I'm really not sure what the heck I'd say. I mean, even if you would have matched my own costume better," Violet muttered, grinning sheepishly. She had dressed as a Watapon, of course. At least, her own special costume version.

Annie looked at Bastion in surprise. "You think she's cute like a little kid?" The Ra genius's blush said it for him.

Violet's grin turned genuine as she hugged her fiancé. "Aww! I thought it might be something like that! You're such a big softy..."

"Well... leave it to me to have the non-manly kind of card crush..."

"That's manly to admit it," Blair tried.

"Card crush?" Jim asked curiously.

Jaden grinned sheepishly. "That's when you have a crush on... a card... Sy had a crush on Dark Magician Girl, Thunder Nyan Nyan..."

Syrus blushed. "Well, Chumley had a crush on Dian Keto the Cure Master! Besides, I bet Bastion, Chumley, and I aren't the only ones with card crushes."

The other guys looked at each other. Axel took a deep breath. "Well, Bastion, you look at Pikeru like she's your kid... Well, that's the way I look at... Fire Sorcerer..."

Jim looked over at his friend in surprise. "Fire Sorcerer, mate? Well... I suppose I'm on the same boat with a different paddle..." He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ebon Magician Curran for me..."

Bastion smiled a little at that. "Well, you're not alone in that... Who else has to turn in their man card?"

"Why do we have to?" Jaden asked reasonably. "I like Dunames Dark Witch..."

Jesse grinned. "Yeah. A card crush don't need to be all cute. I like Red Archery Girl. She's so cool!"

Adrian sighed, pulling a card from his collection. "It's not a Cloudian, but I like Guardian Angel Joan... She's a strong and tough woman, and no guy would mess with her."

Atticus gave a goofy grin, holding up a card as well. "Maiden of the Aqua... her ability's awesome and she's pretty cute. What about you, Tyson?"

Tyson grinned sheepishly, pulling a card from inside his vest. The girls exchanged glances. "I like Athena... She kinda reminds me of you, Spanish Rose," he explained to his fiancée. The artwork was of a woman with blonde hair and tanned skin. She looked wise and was dressed in gladiator's clothing.

Rosa looked the card over, then smiled approvingly. "I had guessed your crush would be like that."

And then suddenly, the Ojama Brothers appeared around Chazz. "We Ojamas have crushes too!" Ojama Green exclaimed happily.

"Oh, great," Chazz groaned softly.

"We do, boss!" Ojama Yellow stated, getting the Ojama equivalent of the chibi in love look. "We love the Dancing Fairies!!!"

"Yeah... they're beautiful," Ojama Black added, smiling. The Dancing Fairies were monsters that looked like a cross between pixies and angels.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Chazz groaned again. "You three would be intimidated by my card crush..."

Bastion looked at Chazz, still not able to see duel spirits yet. "I wish could see them... this is crazy... So who's your crush, Chazz?"

"Dark Valkyria..." The group gave a collective sweat-drop, not surprised by Chazz's taste in card crushes... Dark Valkyria was a Dark attribute Fairy-type monster, and her name and labels fit her appearance quite well. She had lavender skin and red eyes, and had wings of black metal with jewels adorning them. She wore metal gloves and a suit of blue and black armor, along with a jeweled helmet with a green eye in the center. Because of this, Dark Valkyria looked much like…

"Dark Valkyria looks a lot like me, if I remember correctly," Yubel stated as she appeared. Indeed, the two could have been sister monsters, which was ironic since Dark Valkyria's secondary type was Gemini.

Jaden looked at Yubel and then at Chazz. "Can I see that card?" Chazz nodded and pulled the card from one of his pockets. Jaden studied said card carefully. "Whoa... She does look kinda like you, Yubel. She just has armor, and her eyes are both the same color, and her wings are cyber wings..." And then Jaden grinned. "You look tougher, though..."

Yubel smirked. "I am tougher. Dark Valkyria may look scary, but she's a lot less scary than Burstinatrix in personality," she explained.

Said duel monster appeared in a flash of flames, arms crossed over her chest. "I am NOT scary."

Cyber Angel Benten appeared, smiling wryly. "Oh, yes you are. I know a few male monsters that think you are rather scary..."

"Oh really? Who?" The Warrior-type E-Hero's tone made it clear that whoever's name was said was in for trouble.

Meanwhile, in the Dominion of the Beasts... "Uh... I am so not going out there," Avian groaned, not wanting to make his wife mad.

"Neither am I. I'd never admit it to my wife, but Burstinatrix scares me more than she does," Sparkman agreed, sweat-dropping behind his mask.

"What was that, Sparkman?" his wife asked, somehow materializing right behind him. She looked every bit like his female counterpart. She wore a sky-blue formfitting outfit with golden yellow accents to symbolize the electricity and light that she used to attack her enemies. And also like her husband, she wore a helmet. She also sounded a great deal like Honey, Fro-Zone's wife from "The Incredibles."

Sparkman instantly tensed, turning around and waving his hands in front of him. "Er, nothing! Just saying how... uh, beautiful and... um, powerful you are when you're mad, honey!"

"That's what I thought," she smirked. Avian couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"And just what are you laughing at, Avian?" Burstinatrix asked, having finished in the human world and appearing before him in another burst of flames.

"Nothing, babe! Nothing!" he answered, holding up his hands in surrender.

And then Sparkwoman chuckled, "I think we have our men just where we want them, Burstinatrix!"

Said fiery superhero smirked. "Of course. Someone needs to keep them in line."

Back in the human world, the guys looked at each other. "Well, we've told ours, so... Who do you girls like?" Jaden asked, scratching at his wig a bit.

A few of the girls couldn't help but giggle. "We wondered if you'd think of asking us," Alexis replied with a smirk. "Well, my card crush is Neo the Magic Swordsman. He's strong, powerful, and handsome; kind of like you, Jay."

Jaden had seen said card. He blushed a little bit. "Thanks, babe... Blair, what about you?"

The small freshman sighed, laughing a little. "I like Silent Magician... all his levels... I like to think he'll grow up with me..."

"Aww, that's cute, Blair! I like the Warrior-types more than Spellcasters, though... Celtic Guardian's my crush. I... kinda had one on Link too. They look similar," Violet explained with a sheepish grin.

Jasmine managed a smile as she glanced sidelong at her boyfriend. "Well, I like Bronze Warrior... especially when he gets tangled up in the Ultimate Stage Costume!" No one in the gang had forgotten the duel after Jaden had temporarily lost his ability to see his cards between Atticus and Alexis and the hilarity that had followed.

Atticus grinned and laughed a bit. "He still hasn't forgiven me for that incident..."

"That reminds me of when The Matador got caught up in his own cape. He's my card crush... and since he's usually so serious and tough it was rather funny," Rosa explained with a smirk.

"What about you, Mindy?" Chazz asked his girlfriend.

"Uh...I like the Dark Magician... I mean... he's so tough..."

"Which one? The purple one or the red one?" Jesse asked curiously.

"The purple one," the raven haired girl admitted.

"Okay. I was just wonderin' 'cause Willow has a card crush on the red one. She says he looks tougher," the teal-head explained with a sweat-drop.

"He is a very tough customer, though Yogi's Dark Magician trashed him in Battle City," Annie said.

"How many Dark Magicians are there again?" Violet asked with a sigh.

"Purple Dark Magician, Red Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Magician Valkyria... Magician of Black Chaos," Annie stated slowly, trying to remember. "And then there's the Dark Sage... He comes around when you use the Time Wizard..."

"Arch, okay, sorry I asked," Violet interrupted, holding her head. Okay, so there were _way_ too many versions of Dark Magician to count.

"It's okay, Violet," Annie soothed.

"So... what were we talking about before all of this?" Alexis asked, sweat-dropping. She wasn't the only one who had forgotten. Annie sighed gratefully. The topic was shifting and she wouldn't have to answer.

"Annie, you never told us your card crush," Syrus realized, not meaning to put his fiancée on the spot.

Annie's face went red as everyone's eyes were now on her. "Well... uh... I like Darien, Guardian Prince of the Earth," she admitted, holding up the card of the male lead from Sailor Moon. "He's not the strongest monster, but he does protect Usagi and the other Scouts."

Syrus smiled. "I probably should have guessed that..."

"Yeah... Anyway... We were talking about fixing uniforms for Jaden, Jesse, Sy, Chazz and Atticus... and yes, gentlemen, we talked to the teachers," Annie grinned wolfishly.

The five guys showed various degrees of their hopes being crushed in their expressions. "You did? And they all said it was okay?" Jesse asked in a groaning tone.

"Yup... otherwise, I wouldn't be smiling," Annie answered.

"So... other than me there aren't any Slifer girls, so Jaden can't borrow a uniform," Blair observed.

"Nope. It's either make one from scratch or tailor one of yours to fit him," Violet explained with a nod.

"Alexis... do you still have that red dress Dr. Crowler tried to make you wear?" Annie asked, getting an idea.

A vein popped out on said blonde girl's forehead at the memory, but she nodded. "Yes... unfortunately. Atticus told me to keep it in case we might ever need it..."

The other girls looked at Annie. "Alexis, I think you get to get rid of it," Mindy grinned at her old roommate.

Alexis blinked, and then smirked. "Oh, I see what you're getting at..."

"It's perfect! We can use it to make red piping and accent pieces for the Slifer girls' uniforms," the dark brown-haired Obelisk girl smiled. "It'll be like when we helped with your uniform, Blair!" Annie had helped make Blair an actual Slifer girl's uniform with a pleated skirt and the appropriate jacket.

Blair smiled, twirling around in her uniform. "See, guys? Nothing to worry about!"

"But Blair, you're a girl. It's nothin' for you to wear that uniform," Jesse groaned.

"But they'll make you look good!" Blair insisted. "I mean it could be worse... You could be wearing a tutu..."

"Actually-" Atticus began with a huge grin.

"Atticus, don't even think about bringing _that_ up," Alexis growled, interrupting her brother with a vein popping out on her forehead. "You know Zane would kill you if he found out, anyway," she added.

"Wait a sec... Zane wore a tutu?!" Jaden yelped.

Both Alexis and Atticus sweat-dropped, and Syrus's eyes widened as if he just realized what the two had been talking about. "Oh, you mean when THAT happened..."

"Yeah. And I don't think Zane wanted you guys to know about... THAT," Alexis agreed with a nod.

"Bro? What did you do?" Chazz asked with a slightly naughty expression.

"Hey! It wasn't just me! Zane did it too. It was back when we were fourteen in school together. We overheard some girls who took ballet saying guys couldn't pull off a tutu. The next day was April Fools' Day, so Zane and I got an idea. We made our own white and blue tutus and leapt into the classroom the next morning in them. The girls were so shocked I thought they would pass out!!" Atticus explained, laughing and not at all phased by the fact he'd worn a tutu.

Everyone burst into laughter. "Oh, my gosh! Tell me you got pictures!" Aster whooped eagerly.

"Aster... Zane would've made Atticus print the copies and then erase them from the digital camera... Right?" Chazz stated, looking at his brother.

Now it was Atty's turn to get a significantly naughty look on his face. "Oh, he just THINKS I erased them. I not only have prints, I have them saved on the camera, the computer, and a few other things. Just in case he ever tries to destroy the evidence."

"Sy?" Annie whispered. "Does Atticus have a death wish?"

Syrus sweat-dropped. "Maybe... but I don't think Zane would go that far, Annie," he whispered back, grinning sheepishly. At least he hoped he wouldn't.

Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, Zane sneezed as he and his girlfriend Jackie ate at a cafe. "Excuse me, Jackie..."

Jackie, a slim redhead with startling emerald eyes, smirked at her boyfriend. The expression made her splash of freckles stick-out, but even with the trait she bore a startling resemblance to one Alexis Rhodes. "Don't worry about it, Zane. Someone talking about you again?" she joked, sipping on her kiwi-strawberry smoothie.

"My Atticus senses are tingling, and that means only one thing... He's mentioning something we did," the pro-duelist stated calmly.

"Oh? And just what might that be? Wait, don't tell me... something silly you did when you were a kid, right?" the Irish-American woman asked in a teasing tone.

"Junior high, actually... And he got pictures. God help me if he puts it on his blog..."

"It was bad?"

"It involved..." He lowered his voice dramatically... "Tutus..."

"Hm? What was that, Zane?" she asked, leaning forward to hear him better.

"Tutus," he murmured again, not wanting to be overheard.

"Tutus??" she repeated, a bit louder than he had.

He nodded, tightly. "Yeah."

She blinked, sitting back in her chair and contemplating this for a moment. "And you.... wore the tutu?"

"So did he... We... were making a point," Zane muttered. Jackie may have been a pretty serious woman, but the thought of her stoical boyfriend in a tutu at any age was simply too much. She burst out laughing, placing a hand on her stomach as she doubled over. Zane groaned softly. "That's what I get from my true number one fan."

Jackie, who had quickly begun calming herself down, sweat-dropped and sent him a sheepish grin. "Oh, come on, Zane. It's impossible not to laugh at that image... it's just too cute! Maybe you should try on a tutu now," she began mischievously.

"Well... maybe later, if you ask nicely," he answered with a naughty glint in his eyes.

She smirked, leaning forward again and giving him a very seductive gaze. "Oh? If I ask nicely? You sure I won't need to grant you any... favors?" Her lips moved slightly as if to explain what those "favors" would be.

"Well... maybe a kiss later..."

"How about a kiss now? Would that seal the deal?"

"All right... let's give the tabloids something to talk about," he grinned wickedly, drawing close.

She snickered; both had known the entire time that a few members of the paparazzi had been following their entire date at the cafe. Not that they cared... they weren't doing anything scandalous or wrong, after all. She closed the gap between them, pressing lips against his and instantly hearing the flash and snap of cameras.

Back at the school, Jaden grinned sheepishly. "Atticus, bro, I have to say the mental image is great... But Zane in a tutu... At Duel Academy Prep... when he'd gone serious... How did you get him to go along?!"

"Blackmail," the taller teen answered simply.

Everyone in the group, including the more serious transfer boys and Aster, fell over in shock. "Blackmail?" the platinum blonde pro-duelist student asked, stunned.

"Yup. I threatened to leak Zane doing the Dragon Dance over the school's computers," Atticus explained slyly, grin positively evil.

Alexis groaned. "That explains it."

"What about YouTube?" Jaden asked. Perhaps he shouldn't have suggested that...

"Oh, I would have. But YouTube is blocked on the school computers. Trust me, I'm saving that for when he gets really stubborn," the brunette answered. One could practically hear the creepy organ music in the background and see the lightning flash.

"We've gotten on YouTube," Bastion stated, surprised.

"Yeah, you can here. But you can't at Duel Academy Prep," Atticus replied, Alexis nodding in confirmation.

"Oh, yeah... the joys of middle school," Bastion sighed.

"Anyway, I think we got off-track again," Alexis stated with a sweat-drop.

"How do we keep doing that?" Jaden wondered.

"No idea, but anyway, gentlemen, you will be able to pull this off," Annie asserted. "Atticus... you're pretty big, so this could get interesting."

"Interesting?" he asked, blinking.

"Well... We need to cover all the territory, after all," she answered, taking a mental snapshot of his form, figuring exactly how much fabric it would take to cover the big Obelisk's backside.

He sweat-dropped. "So just make my skirt longer..."

"Oh, I will," Annie stated, also sweat-dropping.

"Please do the same for the rest of us... Can we wear shorts?" Chazz asked, pleadingly.

The girls exchanged glances. "Well, ladies? What do you think?" Alexis asked the others.

Blair shuddered. "Well... what if there's an accident?"

Annie blushed, understanding. She could remember all too well the time when her shorts had ripped, revealing her Sailor Moon underwear to the world. "Oh, yeah... that sort of accident..."

The other girls either sweat-dropped or winced at the thought. "Good point... I say we let them wear shorts," Violet muttered, brow twitching.

"Yeah... nothing like what happened in gym class," Annie groaned, remembering the incident in first year. "So let's avoid that and let the guys have shorts." "Yes!" Jaden muttered.

"At least that's something good," Jesse muttered as well.

And so the gang headed over to Obelisk and Alexis got her red dress from her closet while the other girls got some white fabric. Annie began measuring, glad she'd already started on Sy. "This shouldn't be too hard... it's like making cosplay costumes..."

"Yeah, but not nearly as much fun," Violet replied with a grin.

"Oh, I don't know... This is pretty fun," Mindy commented, measuring Chazz.

"Well, Violet does have a point. I think I'll enjoy making the boys' OHSHC uniforms a bit more," Alexis stated, measuring Jaden.

Jaden shivered slightly at the contact of the tape measure around his thin middle. "Man, that's cold!"

Jesse wheezed beside him, Rosa having pulled the tape measure a bit too tight around his own waist. "Uh, Rosa... no offense, but... I'm havin' trouble... breathin'," he gasped.

Rosa rolled her eyes and let the tape fall loose, Jesse taking big gulps of air in response. "Some boys can be such sissies," she muttered under her breath in Spanish.

"I hate being fitted... But this isn't as bad as being fitted for that tux for my cousin's wedding," Jaden sighed in relief as Alexis checked his chest.

"Yeah... this isn't as bad as whenever Aunt Ruth had to measure me for her handmade sweaters," Syrus agreed with a sweat-drop. Aunt Ruth was the sweet older sister of Darla Truesdale, who cared very much for her family. And whenever she measured Syrus and Zane for her annual sweater present, she'd always gently reprimand Syrus about his short stature and thin frame.

"Oh, she came to the house when I was still recovering! She told us both we needed to gain weight," Annie laughed and sighed.

"Yeah. And, uh, Annie... I think she's going to be sending you a sweater for Christmas, too," Syrus replied with a sheepish grin.

"That's nice," she answered, double-checking her measurements. "I hope she sends that yummy fudge too!"

"Did someone say fudge??" Violet asked, magically appearing beside the couple.

"Sy's Aunt Ruth makes incredible fudge, Violet. She brought some on one of the days she came by to visit me and Sy when we were still in Domino," Annie explained, "and I hope she sends some at Christmas."

"Oh, yummy! My grandma used to make great peanut butter and chocolate fudge. I like regular chocolate better, though. What about you, Annie?" Violet asked curiously.

"I love chocolate fudge," the dark-haired girl answered, finishing and then propping her foot up on an ottoman as she sat back on the couch.

The other girls had finished their measurements as well, so the guys could relax a little. "Now what?" Violet asked.

"Now... we get our patterns," Blair answered, bringing in sheets of nearly transparent brown paper.

It took a couple of hours, but soon, the boys were trying on their uniforms. Bastion took one look at his friends and abruptly left the room. "He's laughing," Chazz groaned.

"Hey, this still isn't as bad as that tutu I had to wear. At least we get shorts with this," Atticus countered, examining himself in a mirror.

"Yeah, and the next thing you'll say is that you look smexy in this and a tutu!" And then Jasmine, who'd been watching her boyfriend and his brother had to leave the room as well. Mindy followed.

Atticus didn't notice, and promptly placed his hands on his hips. "Well, so what if I do? I think I'd look good in pretty much anything! And besides, you look good in yours too."

None of the remaining girls could help it and started cracking up at Atticus's comment. And the guys laughed too. "Atticus, bro... only you can get away with that comment!" Jaden whooped.

"He's right! It's just funny when it's you sayin' it!" Jesse added between laughs.

Atticus blinked in surprise, then grinned as if he'd planned on making them all laugh. "Yup! That was totally just to get you guys to loosen up a little!"

Jaden was now clad in what looked a lot like Alexis's uniform, except that the skirt was designed more like a cheerleader's skirt, with white piping at the bottom. The blazer top was white with a red sailor-style back collar and a standup white collar with red piping. "This is... kinda chilly," he admitted.

Jesse was in a basic girl's uniform, but with shorts and a slightly longer skirt. He was also still wearing his cowboy boots and loose lavender shirt. He looked a bit funny, gripping the bottom of the skirt and tugging it down like a shy schoolgirl. "Yeah, I agree with you, partner. At least we get to wear shorts."

Chazz shifted in his uniform. "Yeah... good thing... but I hate white!!" His uniform consisted of a longer skirt and jacket, long-sleeved, like a female version of his brother's Obelisk/Horakhty jacket.

Atticus's outfit was similar to Chazz's, except larger, looser, and longer in the skirt department. Surprisingly, he wore the heeled boots quite easily, and may have passed for a girl with his long hair had he not been flat-chested like most boys. "Aw, come on, bro! It's not all white... there's blue in there, too."

"Red in my case! And there's not enough. I like black!"

"Well, your hair is black."

"That doesn't count!" Chazz exclaimed. "I look stupid in white!"

"Bro, calm down! Look at Sy," Jaden stated. Syrus was trying very hard not to blush out of embarrassment. Unlike Atticus, who simply looked okay in the uniform, he actually looked rather cute in his. He wore the sleeveless white top with the blue trim, and a blue knee-length skirt that was pleated like Jaden's. Unable to stay standing in heels, the girls had allowed Syrus to wear heel-less boots, since he had volunteered to do this anyway. "He's calm..."

"And cute," Annie added without thinking.

Syrus did blush from that, and grinned sheepishly. "Uh... I am?" he squeaked.

"Uh... yeah... you are," she said softly, blushing deeply.

"And yeah, Sy, you're not freaking out!" Jaden added.

"Private, you're pullin' this off," Tyson commented, "heck of a lot better than I would." Annie groaned softly at the mental image of Tyson in a Ra-version girl's uniform. It was horrifying and perhaps accentuated because she'd seen a character in Project A-Ko that bore a resemblance to the Texas teen.

Rosa seemed to imagine the same thing, for she twitched harshly and instantly turned to shake her fiancé by the shoulders. "_Never_ do that!! _**Ever**_!! Understand?!" she stated in rapid Spanish. That was the _last_ thing she wanted to see the love of her life in.

"Yes, Tyson, for all our sakes, please don't do that," Bastion requested, coming back into the room with Mindy and Jasmine.

"Yeah... that would be very wrong," Jasmine groaned.

"Y'all got it... I ain't got the bod for it," Tyson grinned sheepishly.

"Tyson... none of us do," Jaden stated, sweat-dropping.

Atticus opened his mouth, but Alexis interrupted him. "Don't even think of saying you do, Atty," she growled.

Said boy sweat-dropped. "I wasn't. I was just going to say I don't, either. Geez... I'm not a girl, Lexi!" he whined in protest.

"Yeah, sure, Mr. 'I look good in a skirt or a tutu,'" Chazz countered, smirking.

Atticus huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I told you, I only said that to lighten you guys up."

The guys all knew that, but couldn't resist continuing the teasing. "Suuure you did, bro... and Yugi said he looked good with a tutu," Jaden added with a naughty smile.

Atticus looked shocked, and it obviously wasn't an act. He had taken the Slifer quite literally. "HE DID?! I didn't know Yugi wore a tutu!!"

"Bro, that was sarcasm," Chazz groaned. And then...

"Chazz, did you change your name again?" Jaden wondered, seemingly, but with a glint in his brown eyes.

Chazz caught the expression. "No, but you know how to use sarcasm now..."

"So I should change my name?"

"NO!"

As soon as the uniforms were finished and the gang had their fun, they had to do their homework. And then it was time for bed. "So... I really look okay in that?" Jaden asked as he climbed into bed next to his fiancée.

Alexis yawned. "As okay as a guy can look in a girls uniform, Jay. Trust me, it's fine."

"Phew... I just want to do the Slifer dorms proud..."

She couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Don't worry about it. You're no Bastion or Tyson."

"Bastion might pull it off... but Tyson... so wrong," Jaden groaned again.

"I'm certain Rosa will never let him even think of trying one on, Jay," Alexis replied reassuringly.

"Well, if he or Bastion wanted to and decided against it, I wouldn't be surprised, babe," he said sleepily as they cuddled under the blankets for it was a chilly evening.

"I'm glad if they did decide against it, though... I mean... Bastion could probably pull it off..." Jaden seemed to recall Bastion mentioning a kilt in his collection.

"Yeah... he did have a point about only his legs being a problem..." Alexis agreed, eyes closed.

"Yeah..." Jaden tried to get a coherent thought together, but the next thing he knew, he was dueling one of Dorothy's giant rice balls while wearing his temporary uniform.

Alexis had drifted off herself, and was having a rather strange dream of Jaden and herself switching roles…

_Alexis found herself on the lake next to Obelisk Blue, in a rowboat. She looked down to see herself clad in a uniform like Jaden always wore, right down to the light jeans. She was also... MALE?! Opposite her in another boat was... Jaden in a Slifer girl's uniform, with Bastion and Syrus in feminine uniforms as well. And they looked like... girls?!_

_"Okay, Alex Rhodes! If you win, you and Jason go free," the girl Jaden indicated, "but if I win, Bastionia and Syrina and I turn you in for trespassing!" _

_"But I was invited!" a male version of Jasmine yelped in protest._

_"Okay," Alexis stated, now shocked to hear her voice in the masculine, "then get your game on, Jayda!"_

Alexis woke up shortly after the duel concluded and decided that eating a spicy pizza slice before bed wasn't a good idea.

_Quite a long chapter, but we hope it was worth the wait. So next time, the "punishment" of Jaden and Jesse continue as the boys dress in drag! So please join us next time for __**Girls Day Out!**__ Thank you very much for reading and reviewing and we'll see you next time!_


	5. Girls Day Out

Chapter V: Girls Day Out!

_Hello again everyone and welcome back to Halloween Hysterics! We know, we know… It's a month after Halloween and we're still trying to finish this thing! Well you won't have to wait long. This is Day 2 of the Halloween torture, but the boys are going along with it a little too well. So read on for hilarity!_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise! Seriously, we don't. **_

_Usual authors' notes: Cross-dressing, cruel teasing, fisticuffs and even jokes that showed up in some form on Robot Chicken. All of this is in good fun, so don't sue and we don't mean to offend._

The next morning, Annie helped Sy into his uniform. "Honey, you look wonderful," she praised, straightening his top and skirt.

Syrus blushed again, mostly still out of embarrassment. "Are you sure, Annie?"

"Yeah," she answered, kissing him deeply.

He returned the kiss, feeling the reassurance in it even as he pulled away. "Thanks, Annie..."

"No problem..." She hobbled to her wheelchair and together, they headed to class with Violet and Bastion.

"Syrus... this is a heroic thing you're doing," the British-accented teen stated softly.

Syrus grinned sheepishly. "I just wanna help Jay and Jesse, that's all," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Yeah, but seriously, it takes guts for a guy to do this! And especially to volunteer!" Violet added with a grin.

"It does... Syrus... consider yourself guarded today," Bastion added, meaning that if anyone teased the small Obelisk, he, Bastion would let the teasers know such behavior was unacceptable… in a most painful fashion.

Syrus managed a smile. "Thanks, guys..."

"Hey, Sy!" Jaden called when the group was in the Obelisk common area. He seemed very much at ease even in the feminine uniform.

Jesse, too, seemed a bit more relaxed. "Hey, Jay. Where are we supposed to meet Atty and Chazz?" Syrus asked once they'd met up.

"Right here," Chazz groaned, hobbling in with Atticus. "My feet hurt!"

"Geez, Chazz. Heels aren't that hard. You need more balance to be on a surfboard!" Atticus countered, shaking his head in a disappointed fashion.

"Bro, they're tight!!"

"Not my fault you have wide feet."

"HEY!" Chazz yelped, his feet pinched a little by the tight (for him) shoes.

Atticus snickered, having been unable to resist. "Oh, just chill, bro. You can get a break later."

"Yeah, okay... Ouch! How do girls wear these things?!" the raven-haired Slifer complained.

"With lots and lots of tolerance," Violet answered simply.

"Yeah... I can see why," Jaden added, tottering on his boots. And then Jaden fell over. "DANG IT!!"

Atticus quickly reached out, catching the Slifer by the back of his blazer and pulling him back onto his feet. "You okay, Jay?"

"Let's just say I have more respect for your sister and how she walks in these things."

Alexis smirked. "It's nice to know that a few of you guys can finally understand what we go through."

And so the gang headed to class. Several of the male students wolf-whistled and several girls hooted. "NICE LEGS, ATTICUS!" Atticus, unused to such a compliment, flushed ever-so-slightly. However, he recovered quickly and grinned, giving his trademark thumbs up that made some of the fan girls swoon. Apparently, a few were fans of cross-dressing; at least when it came to their favorite Obelisk.

And then Chazz attempted to strut into class like his confident big brother. "Hello, ladies," he grinned, and then tripped over someone's book bag.

Unfortunately, the raven-haired young man flew three feet into two boys, one rather bulky and the other with teal hair and square glasses. "Ouch! What landed on me?" Randy Mototani demanded.

"My brother," Atticus answered smoothly as he helped Chazz onto his feet. "You okay, bro?" After all that those two had done to their group and others, he really could care less whether they were okay or not.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"You look too good in that dress, Chazzerita," the teal-headed boy, Terry smirked in his Tennessee accent.

"Shut up, Terry," Chazz growled.

"First off, genius, it's a skirt, not a dress. Heck, my baby sister could see that in her sleep!" Jesse stated, the other boys now standing by the brothers. "And second, it's better than havin' that brown stain all over the seat of your pants!"

Terry scowled, remembering the feeling of pudding down his pants. "Well, it clearly looks good on you, Anderson... You act enough like a girl..." The classroom went deathly silent. Even Randy was looking at his friend in horror.

Jesse was a very easy-going, tolerable person; he'd been raised to be incredibly hospitable to most everyone. There were few things that riled him, and they rarely came up. Being called a girl was one of them. Eyes blazing with Southern fire, fists clenched on either side of his skirt, and teeth grinding together fiercely. Those were signs that Jesse had, indeed, thrown Southern hospitality out the window. "Why, you-! I AIN'T NO GIRL!!" The shorter teal-haired teen tackled the bespectacled one, and both boys went rolling down the stairs in a brawl-lock.

"JESSE!" Jaden shouted, jumping into the fray. His eyes were wide with shock and he knew if the teachers came in now, Jesse would be suspended. He managed to pull the two apart, getting socked by one or both of the combatants in the process.

"This isn't over!" Terry growled, getting up.

"Call me a girl again, and you bet it ain't! I'll give ya another shiner to match that one!" Jesse shouted, partially struggling in his twin's grip, wanting to do what he'd just said then and there. Indeed, Terry was worse for the wear; a black eye, a bloody nose, and a cut lip. He was also holding his probably bruised upper arm. Jesse's cheek was bruised, and his knee smarted, but otherwise he was relatively fine. His daddy and his brother had taught him how to win in a brawl.

Terry staggered up the stairs, wisely deciding to tell Miss Fontaine he'd tripped and fallen down the stairs. Slurs based on a student's possible sexual orientation were not allowed at Duel Academy and he knew that he could try to lie, but he'd have several witnesses that would show he'd provoked Jesse. 'I'll get 'em... somehow,' he thought angrily.

Meanwhile, Jaden sighed helping his friend to his seat and straightening his pink wig. "Man... I've never seen you fight before... that was incredible! Are you related to Chuck Norris, Jesse?"

Jesse, calm again and back to his usual persona, grinned. "Nope. I learned all that from my pa and my big brother. They told me I'd need it if I ever got into a fight, and it looks like they were right. I think that's the first time I've ever fought anybody for real, though."

"Well... man, I hope Professor Stein doesn't notice anything," Jaden muttered.

"If he does I'll just tell him I tripped down the stairs in these heels," Jesse replied simply.

"Good idea," his twin muttered back. And then it was go time. The lanky professor with the long dark fluffy hair and rounded spectacles entered the class and raised his eyebrows when he saw the bruised boys.

"Mr. Anderson, Mr. Yuki. Might I ask why you look so disheveled, and... are those bruises?" Ben Stein asked, stopping at their desk level and looking at them scrupulously behind his glasses.

"Uh... we had an accident with our heels, sir... We have great respect for the female population of this academy who wear these shoes on a regular basis," Jaden said with a perfectly straight face.

Jesse nodded in agreement with Jaden. Stein stared at the pair for a little while longer, before turning away and continuing down the stairs. "I see. Well, please try to be more careful in the future. We don't want any injuries to occur."

"Yes, sir," the boys responded quickly.

Up a few rows, Annie muttered to Sy, "I think he knows..."

"Me too. But maybe he won't say anything," Syrus whispered back. Whatever the situation might be, Professor Stein made it to his desk and began that day's lesson.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

At the second lesson of the day in Dr. Crowler's class, the blonde professor looked over the five boys clad in the girls' uniforms and decided to play along. So when he called the roll... "Jessica Anderson."

Snickers and amused mutters traveled throughout the room, and a vein popped out on Jesse's forehead. But he'd caught the tone in Crowler's voice, and knew he was just going with it in a playful way. Still, groaning and rolling his eyes, he let out a lame "Here."

"Ashley Rhodes," Crowler grinned, sometime later.

Unlike Jesse, Atticus decided playing along would be amusing. "Here!" he answered a few octaves higher than usual.

Crowler managed to suppress a laugh, but the other students were making no such efforts. "Charlene Rhodes."

Chazz, too, taking cue from his brother, raised his voice to falsetto range. "Here, sir," the boy grinned.

Later... "Syrina Truesdale..."

Syrus was still nowhere near as confident about all of this, so he blushed a little and gave a quiet "Here."

And then the last name on the roll was called... "Jayda Yuki..."

"Here!" Jaden said in a fair approximation of his mother and female doppelganger.

"Okay.... Now, today's topic..." Dr. Crowler continued on as usual, calling on the students, including the ones dressed in drag as he usually did. "Syrina, please name one effect monster and its effect."

Syrus, at first, didn't realize it had been HIM who was called. However, when he did realize, he flushed and quickly stood. "U-Uh, G-Gyroid. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed as a result of battle, it is not destroyed," he stammered out.

"Excellent work, Syrina," Crowler said calmly. "You've done your homework." He admired the blue-haired Obelisk boy, clad now in the female uniform. The bespectacled student might still stammer but he'd come a long way from the very frightened little Slifer he'd been. Syrus let out an inward sigh of relief that he could now sit back down, blush fading as he hoped the instructor wouldn't call on him again. Fortunately, Dr. Crowler didn't call on him again for the rest of the period.

The students listened to the lecture, scribbling down notes. And then class was dismissed. "Man, I'm glad we're done with this class," Chazz groaned, laughing a little. "But... Crowler went along with it!"

"Yeah. I didn't think he'd be so easy-going about it!" Atticus added with a grin.

"Funny..." Jaden began in his falsetto voice and then coughed. "I mean, funny he actually played along like he did!"

The other guys snickered at the mix-up. "Well, I hope the other teachers don't. I don't like being called a girl's name," Jesse stated seriously.

"Well, we know they don't mean anything by it, Jesse," Axel answered in his typically calm fashion. "And I don't think Professor Viper would do that in the Island Survival seminar this afternoon..."

"Oh, no! I might break a nail!" Chazz whined in falsetto.

The guys laughed again, but then Syrus sweat-dropped. "Guys... we will be in heels..."

And so the girls grinned, pulling pairs of sneakers from their backpacks. "He does let us change our shoes, you know," Annie smirked. The guys all gave a collective sigh of relief at that.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

The cross-dressing boys soon learned what it was like to run through a survival course in a skirt. "Man, I feel all exposed here!" Jaden complained, crawling below a net.

"At least we're wearing shorts under these!" Jesse replied, untangling his wig from the netting.

"Is this how Braveheart felt?" Jaden wondered out loud.

"Braveheart?"

"Yeah, that guy in the skirt that led the Scottish in rebellion against the English in that movie," the currently blue-haired Slifer explained as they jogged to what a lot of the girls dreaded... A large climbing net.

"I think I'm going to hate this," Chazz groaned, looking up at it.

"Hey, like Jesse said, at least we've got shorts on," Atticus repeated, already starting to climb. Out of the five, he was probably the most easy-going about all of this. At least... he was... He started climbing and then came the catcalls, for Atticus was wearing shorts with the Playboy logo on them. This might not have become known except for a sudden strong wind which blew the big boy's skirt up. Atticus, by now, had completely forgotten that he had put on the shorts as a joke. As such, he was confused by the catcalls, and looked over his shoulder to try and see if something was on his back. "Hey, what's everyone laughing fo-" Unfortunately, the big boy was interrupted as the net suddenly shook, causing him to lose his grip. Atticus yelped as he fell, luckily not too high up, landing with a splat in the mud. And who would be just crawling over the top of the climbing net but one Randy Mototani, followed by a snickering Terry Rogers.

"Heh heh... Looks like Ashley fell in the..." SPLAT! Terry crashed into the mud suddenly, but no one had seen a thing, that is except for those sensitive to duel spirits. Yubel was standing over Terry, a slight smirk on her face.

"Thanks, Yubel," Jaden mouthed. Yubel nodded at Jaden before disappearing, as Atticus got back onto his feet.

He shook the mud from himself and flipped some of it out of his hair in a VERY girly fashion, effectively getting Terry more dirty. "Terry Rogers, that is no way to treat a lady," he joked in a falsetto tone.

Terry had face-planted into the mud and came up looking like he was wearing a mud mask. "You... you!"

Randy, not the brightest of people, was laughing. "You look like a girl, Terry, gettin' a makeover!"

"Shut up!" But Randy's laughter didn't falter, and the teal-haired teen threw a mud ball at his companion in anger. It hit Randy in the face, and sent him toppling over the back of the climbing net into another pit of mud.

"Why you!" Randy shouted when he got back up, picking up a mud ball and throwing it. It flew through the air, but it didn't hit Terry.

"Hey, what's--?!" SPLAT! Professor Thelonius Viper had taken a direct hit to the face.

"MUD FIGHT!" Adrian Gecko shouted, grabbing up some muck. He might be one of the more serious boys in the school, but if this was going to be a mud war, he would win.

Instantly, there was more mud in the air than, well, AIR. Quite a few of the girls shrieked and ducked behind various obstacles or bushes, scared to get even dirtier than they already were. But some of them were joining in with the boys whole-heartedly. Violet, for one, was abusing her advantage of bringing her bazooka along. Hey, it could shoot more than just potatoes, and she managed to get Harrington Rosewood in the rear.

"AUGH!!!" the tennis champion yelped as the mud volley hit a most tender area. "MY TENNIS BALLS!!!"

Violet busted a gut laughing, falling to the mud and simultaneously dodging a mud ball. Instead, it hit the back of Rosa's head. Now, the Spanish girl knew what a mud fight was, but she preferred not to get involved. Of course, that didn't mean she was going to hide and cower like a frightened mouse. Rosa had stood her ground, arms crossed over her stomach. No one aimed for her, fearing the girl's wrath. And now she was hit, in her hair no less. Eye twitching, Rosa turned deathly slow to face whoever had the nerve of hitting her with mud.

Tyson Hassleberry was standing stock-still, eyes wide with abject terror. His right hand was frozen in the telltale position of having thrown the clod. Annie, sitting on the sidelines, looked on in horror.

Rosa, when mad, really didn't distinguish friend from foe from fiancé. All she knew was that HE had thrown the mud that had hit HER in the head. That did it. "You want a piece of me, chico?! FINE!!" she shouted in Spanish. Rosa leaned down and in one motion had both hands full of mud. She threw, continuing this pattern in a quick, fluid motion so that by the time Tyson even CONSIDERED running away, he was a mud man.

"Sorry, Spanish Rose," he managed to say before he fell over. "Man down," he added pitifully.

Rosa smirked, placing her muddy hands on her hips. "Hn. That will teach you not to throw mud in my hair," she stated smugly.

By this time, Professor Viper had finally gotten control over the fray and calmed things down. "Good grief! Who started this?" the very large instructor asked... no, demanded. The teacher was met by a silent tension and blank, mud-covered stares. Some of the girls were muttering complaints about having gotten mud in their hair.

And then, Randy Mototani spoke up. "Terry did it, and I didn't do nothin'!"

"You hit Antennae Hair!" the teal-haired teen growled. And one could practically hear Wheeler the monkey peeling a banana on the other side of the woods. "What... did you say?" Viper asked. It was his deadly calm "you're going to die, but I have to decide how you will" tone.

All of the girls hushed, both them and the boys staring with wide, fearful eyes at their professor. Even Rosa, Axel, Jim, and Tyson, normally unfazed, felt very, very uncomfortable. Terry had the look of a dead man walking, and Randy had conveniently ducked back behind the climbing net. Now, Terry might not have been the wisest student on campus, but he knew he was in a heap of trouble. His body went into panic mode, his heart rate sped up, and his brain shut down. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he keeled over, unconscious.

Now, Randy was certainly not the sharpest tool in the shed. So when he saw his "friend" pass out, his brain took it for the extreme. He screamed and pointed at Professor Viper. "YOU KILLED HIM!! WITH JUST A LOOK!! AAAHHH!!!" After this exclamation, Randy promptly "fled for his life", likely running back in the direction of the Obelisk dorm. He was in such a rush that he ran face first into a tree, but shook it off and kept running as if his very life depended on it.

Viper debated calling after Randy, but attended to Terry instead. A short moment later, Terry came to. "What in the..?"

"You, young man, are in trouble..."

"Aw, crap..." Terry was going to detention...

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

The rest of the day went much more calmly and then the guys who had cross-dressed learned the epic downside of wearing the boots the girls favored, especially if said boots were not broken in. Jaden pulled off his boots after the last class of the afternoon to discover that he had... "ARGH! Blisters! OUCH!"

Alexis looked over from where she'd been putting away her own boots. "Blisters? Oh, we should have seen this coming... Hang on, I'll see if I have any ointment, Jaden," she said, heading into the bathroom.

"Thanks, babe," he gritted. His feet ached and one of the blisters had burst. "Alexis, I need a band-aid!"

In the bathroom, the blonde girl sighed, a half-empty bottle of ointment in her hand. "I guess it's a good thing that this was only for a day. I wonder how my brothers and Sy are handling this," she muttered, grabbing a band-aid.

Meanwhile... "I am never going to take the way the girls wear these things for granted," Chazz groaned as he gingerly walked to the couch in his brother's room. Atticus had suggested that they just go to Obelisk to rest for a bit.

"Never did, never will," Atticus agreed, plopping down onto the couch. He peeled off the tight heels, wincing upon sight of numerous blisters.

Chazz took a deep breath and got up. "I'll get... the ointment... and the band-aids..." He groaned as he gingerly headed to the medicine cabinet. "Which band-aids do you want, big bro?"

"The big ones. I think some of these broke... argh," Atticus called, resisting the urge to rub his sore feet.

"Mine did too," Chazz whimpered in a rather high voice. He grabbed the band-aids, and then the Rhodes brothers tended to each other's wounds.

In another part of the Obelisk dorms, Annie sighed and looked over the bleeding and puffy feet of her fiancé. "Oh, honey... you had to push me all the way back here... you've hurt yourself..."

Syrus, grimacing, tried to reassure his fiancée. "I-It's okay, Annie. They're just blisters... they'll go away-ow."

She was kneeling in front of him with their medical kit and inspecting everything. "But some of these broke...They could get infected..." She took out the disinfectant and put it on the open wounds. "This is going to sting a bit..."

"You'll take care of them, Annie. They won't get infe-OW!" Syrus yelped as the disinfectant was daubed onto the broken blisters.

"I know... I'm sorry I'm hurting you..."

"It… doesn't hurt... t-too bad..."

"Are you kidding?" she asked, worry etched all over her face. His own face was white from the pain. And he was shaking like a leaf. "Honey, you're shaking!"

"O-okay, so... maybe it hurts a... a l-little," he muttered. She did her work as quickly as she could and then got herself onto the bed. She gently placed her lips on his and her arms around him. He sighed, sliding his arms around her in response and pulling her closer to his small body.

The kiss went on for what seemed like one hundred years; that is, until... "Annie, Syrus, I heard... What the heck were you doing?!" Bastion yelped. The couple had left the door open.

Syrus pulled out of the kiss with a gasp, and would have likely fallen off the bed had Annie not been on top of him. "U-uh! B-Bastion?!"

Annie lifted up as quickly as she could, fire red in the face. "Bastion?! What do you think we were doing?"

The Ra genius, equally red, answered, "Well, the way you talked... oh, what in the name of Einstein was I thinking?" He groaned again and added, "I...er, thought you were... you know... But it sounded rather... kinky..." His head lowered and he sweat-dropped.

Suddenly, a body leapt onto the genius's back, surprising him and causing him to face-plant the carpet. Violet sat on her fiancé's back, shaking her head with a "tsk" sound. "Bastion-baby, this is Annie and Syrus we're talking about. I doubt they'd ever do that sort of thing."

Annie and Sy were now fire-red, having not yet told their friends that they'd already been intimate in a very realistic dream. Bastion caught the look, and promptly passed out. Violet blinked, prodding him in the back of the head. "Bastion? Hellllooooo??..... Uh-oh. Annie! I think I killed him!!" she yelped, jumping to her feet.

Annie got off the bed and checked Bastion's pulse. "He'll be fine... I think we shocked the heck out of him, though..."

She worked over her surrogate brother for a few minutes and finally he came to. "Oh, bugger..."

"Bastion!" Violet shouted, shaking him a bit roughly by the shoulders so that his head snapped back and forth. "Can you hear me?! Bastion!!"

Bastion managed to sit himself up. "Ouch... Darling, I'm all right... Just... strange mental images I had... but they're not wearing black leather..."

Annie and Sy exchanged horrified glances. "WHAT?"

Violet sweat-dropped. "Bastion, I suggest you stop now before you embarrass yourself further."

"Yes... good idea..."

Bastion and Violet walked out of the room and Annie looked at Syrus. "Black leather?"

Syrus sweat-dropped. "Maybe... we shouldn't try and figure out exactly what he was thinking..." he muttered.

"Uh... no... definitely not," she muttered, also sweat-dropping. "How are the feet?"

He stretched the appendages a bit. "Better... I think the ointment is helping."

"Good... you'll just wear your regular boots tomorrow with your Host Club uniform... and you'll get to see me in my costume," she smiled shyly.

He grinned. "Yeah, tomorrow's going to be fun. I can't wait to see you and the other girls in your outfits."

"Yeah. Hmmm... we have to figure about dinner tonight... you shouldn't walk on those feet..."

"Maybe we could ask Bastion and Violet to bring us back something?"

Evidently, Bastion was psychic. No sooner had that flown out of Sy's mouth that the Ra genius knocked on the door. "Syrus? Annie?" he called, "Would you like it if we... ordered in this evening?"

Syrus blinked in surprise. "Uh, yeah... we were just talking about that, Bastion..."

"I think the group will be doing that. Jaden, Chazz and Atticus were walking strangely when class was over," Bastion observed.

"They got blisters too!" Violet piped up, popping her head into the room above Bastion's shoulder. The future Mr. and Mrs. Truesdale couldn't help it and started cracking up. Violet grinned. "At least they didn't fall over too much."

"Yeah!" Annie chuckled.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

And so in the evening, final preparations all over the academy were made to Halloween costumes. Many students were planning to dress as their favorite duel monsters or anime characters, and the group around Jaden was no exception. In said Slifer's Obelisk bedroom, he looked over his uniform for tomorrow, a white dress shirt, black tie, black pants and a powder-blue blazer with a school patch on it. "Hey... this isn't so bad," he grinned sheepishly.

"Not as bad as cross-dressing, right?" Alexis asked with a smirk. Her own outfit lay beside his, an identical match but shaped differently to fit her feminine body. There was also a brown wig consisting of short, clipped hair sitting on the vanity.

"You have to wear a wig too?" he asked curiously.

She nodded. "Yeah. Since I'm dressing as Haruhi, and my hair is so different, I need a wig. If my hair was short, or it was brown, I probably wouldn't have one."

"Can I put it on you?" he asked, flushing a little.

She blinked in surprise. "Put it on me? Right now?"

Jaden nodded, unable to conceal the pink coming to his cheeks. "Y-Yeah... is that all right?"

"Uh, sure."

Jaden slowly pulled his fiancée's hair into a French twist, pinning it carefully. And then he took the wig and placed it on her. "You look... good..."

Alexis smiled a little. "I do?"

Jaden nodded again, his expression clearly stating that she looked incredible to him. She looked really good with brown hair. "You do... though I think I like you the way you are."

Alexis' smile became a smirk. "Good. Because I don't plan on changing my looks anytime soon."

"And I wouldn't have you change..."

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Over in the Hassleberry-Jimenez residence... "Rosa... darlin', you look beautiful," Tyson said as his beloved tried on her uniform, a sailor suit with a red collar and skirt.

Rosa's shoulder-length hair was also pinned up so that it appeared even shorter, her skirt falling to mid-calf. She looked herself over in the mirror, deciding she made a good look-alike of Benio Amakusa from the Zuka Club. "Really, Tyson?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Y-Yeah... you look... awesome," he answered, putting on his Ouran High School blazer. "I'm glad I'm just a regular Ouran guy..."

"Well, I think your uniform makes you look very nice. You look... sophisticated."

Tyson couldn't help it and started to chuckle. "Me? Sophisticated? Me, the guy who turns dino?" Somehow, most of Duel Academy didn't think of the Texas Ra as... sophisticated.

Rosa frowned a little, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she pressed against him. "You can be sophisticated if you try. And even when you don't; you are somewhat already. Remember how you treated me when we first met?"

"Well, that's how Mama and Daddy raised me. You treat a girl like a lady..."

"And that makes you more sophisticated than many of the men on this island, Ty-Ty."

"Aw, dang it," he mock-groaned, blushing. "Spanish Rose, you're makin' me rose red!"

She smirked. "That's my job as your fiancée."

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Back at the joint suite belonging to Annie, Sy, Bastion and Violet, Annie held out a stuffed pink bunny rabbit. "Her name's Usa-chan, Sy!"

Syrus took the bunny, grinning sheepishly. "I have to carry this around tomorrow?"

"Yeah, because you're Honey... and that means you act extra cute... That's why Reiko fell for you... um, him," she stated, blushing deeply.

He, too, blushed. "Uh, okay. I guess I'll try to act cute..."

Annie blushed even more deeply from her chair, now clad in a very pretty yellow dress with a high collar. "Any cuter, and I might have a nosebleed," she muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Syrus asked. He, too, was trying on his small uniform that was identical to the other boys'. However, Annie had helped him style his hair differently to look more like Honey's, though it was still a cyan blue. So, as he turned to look at her questioningly, bunny in his arms, he looked positively adorable.

And sure enough, Annie slumped to the side and developed a slight nosebleed. 'He did it... he's so cute, I'm going to explode!' her mind screamed just before it shut down.

Syrus gasped, dropping the stuffed rabbit and running over to kneel beside Annie. "Annie! Are you okay?!"

She had an oddly happy look on her face, blissful and yet calm. "Syrus, mate, I think you broke her brain," Bastion observed. Bastion was wearing a uniform identical to Syrus's, but obviously larger. His jacket was also left unbuttoned, letting his black tie hang loose.

Violet, hair styled to be like Renge's and in a dress identical to Annie's, was struggling to style her fiancé's hair. "Yeah, just give her a few minutes. She'll come around," she grunted, tugging at the locks to make them unruly.

Bastion sighed and laughed. "Mum tried for years to change my hair... never worked, love."

And then Annie came to... sort of. "I want you in that bunny suit, Sy..."

"Oh, I'm not giving up. You're hair WILL look like Mori's, even if it kills me," Violet growled, eyes narrowed in concentration.

Syrus, meanwhile, blinked and looked at his fiancée. "What?"

Annie blinked, coming out of her daze on the couch. "Huh?"

"You mentioned something about a bunny suit?" Bastion asked, stunned. And Annie blushed deeply.

"Annie, are you okay?" Syrus repeated, taking her hand.

"Y-yeah," she answered softly, the nosebleed having miraculously disappeared.

"Annie... you mentioned something about... Syrus in a bunny suit?" Bastion asked, his face a question mark. And Annie blushed deeply.

"Annie?" Syrus asked, confused. Violet was snickering.

"Uh... can we talk about this later, hon? Please?" Annie asked, her eyes pleading.

Syrus blinked, frowning in utter puzzlement. "Um, okay..."

LOLOLOLOLOL

And in the boys section of Obelisk, three boys with very sore feet now stood in front of their mirrors. "Well, this looks much better," Chazz smirked. He was wearing the customary black pants of Ouran High school, but underneath the fictional school's signature blue blazer was an open white business shirt and underneath that was a bright yellow t-shirt. He also wore a necklace. And then he put on his "mean" face.

Atticus couldn't suppress a snort, clutching his side as he desperately suppressed the laughter that begged to come flying out of his mouth. He shook, grin giving himself away as he made sputtering noises. He himself was wearing the same outfit as Syrus, Bastion, and Jaden, blue blazer neatly buttoned up. Although his brown hair contradicted Tamaki's blonde, he'd pinned it up to look shorter.

"Uh, bro? I'm glad Mary Sue isn't at this school anymore," Chazz remarked, knowing what his brother was laughing at. His mean face had suddenly gone catlike.

Atticus stopped laughing, blinking in surprise. "Huh?"

"You realize you and Alexis are playing love interests, right?" the boy asked, that slightly naughty expression still on his face. "And you know what Mary Sue would say about that, don't you?"

Atticus blinked again, pausing to think this out and consider what his little brother was saying. Alexis was playing Haruhi, and he was playing Tamaki. In the show, they... His eyes suddenly bugged out, and his grimace was so broad that it could have split his face open. "Ugh, bro!! Don't even make me think that!! I'm glad she's not here."

Chazz grinned and calmly took out a digital camera from his pocket, snapping a picture of his big brother's horrified expression. "Gotcha!"

Atticus's pupils had shrunk from the sudden flash, and everything to him suddenly looked... polka-dotted. He gasped, flailing his arms and doing a near-perfect rendition of an upset Tamaki. "MY EYES!! Bro, you made me go blind! All I can see is spots! AAAGGGHHH!!!"

And that drove Chazz into nearly hysterical laughter. "Oh my gosh! I actually got you! OH MAN!!!" He was on his knees in seconds, doubling over.

Atticus didn't think taking his vision his way was very funny. The spots were making him nauseous, so he closed his eyes and began stumbling around in search of a chair. Of course, since his eyes were closed, this only led to more problems on his part. Atticus walked face-first into a wall, then turned and tried walking in another direction. Unfortunately, this led to him tripping over the leg of the coffee table in the room, making him lose his balance and fall head-first out of the open window. Luckily, they were on the first floor, and he only had a short fall to the hedges below.

Chazz, in horror, raced over to the window and looked around for his brother, and then he saw Atticus, or rather his legs, sticking out from a bush. "Bro, are you okay?!" he shouted as Atticus flailed comically.

"CHAZZ!! HELP!! I'M STUCK!!!" the oldest Rhodes sibling yelled, spitting out a few leaves. The raven-haired boy leapt out of the window... and then the second disaster struck. A branch, knocked loose when Atticus fell, caught on Chazz's pants. As he moved forward, Chazz heard a loud rip and felt a sudden breeze. "What was that?!" Atticus yelled, unable to see but having clearly heard the noise.

Chazz looked down and to his horror, his pants and part of his boxers had ripped. "My... PANTS!!!"

"Your PANTS?!"

Chazz's face was predictably red as he quickly moved behind the bush so he had some cover. "They ripped... and my boxers have air conditioning!"

"Well, that's great and all, but... I'M STILL STUCK!! Oooh... and I think the blood is rushing to my head," Atticus groaned.

Chazz moved quickly and helped his brother out of the bushes. "There... now I need some new pants," he groaned, trying to hide.

"Well, just climb back in through the window. I'll cover you," Atty replied, shaking the dizziness from his head.

"Thanks." And so the two brothers climbed back into the room, Chazz thankful he had plenty of black pants.

"Bro, if you didn't notice, I don't react well to surprise photos," Atticus stated once Chazz had changed.

"Yeah... but, bro... it was so worth it... Your reaction was priceless!" Chazz whooped as he again straightened his outfit.

Atticus rolled his eyes, but was grinning. "Yeah, well... I'm gonna make you pay for that tomorrow."

"Do it and I'll put the pics on my blog..." Chazz looked like he was kidding... but was he?

Atticus merely smirked. "Do it, and I'll put a few pictures you don't know about on MY blog."

Chazz's eyes widened in horror. "Wait... what pictures?!"

Atty laughed. "That's for ME to know and for YOU to find out when I put them on my blog."

"Do it and.... I'll tell Alexis about your collection of Victoria's Secret catalogs!" Atticus, of course, had a collection, but not for the reason that many guys do. He actually wanted to understand what women liked to wear.

The brunette's eyes widened. "H-Hey! Those are for girl gift research only!"

"Yeah, yeah sure," Chazz smirked.

Atticus pouted. "You used them, too."

Chazz groaned in frustration. "Yeah... well... Alexis is more likely to go postal on you!"

"That's not fair!" Atty whined.

"Well... she's used to getting mad at you!" Chazz retorted.

"Yeah, but she'll punch both of us if she finds out!"

And then Chazz paled. "Oh, man... Okay, I think we need to think about... what are we fighting about?"

Atticus blinked, then scratched his head. "Um..." And then the two brothers started laughing. And Chazz reflected in that moment that it was nice to have a brother he could just laugh with.

GXGXGXGXGX

Over in Adrian's room, he, Jim, Axel, Jesse and Aster Phoenix all looked at their outfits. "Hey, this isn't bad," Aster commented. "My fan girls would be drooling..."

"It sure is better than that girl's uniform I had to wear," Jesse added, looking himself over with a relieved smile.

Axel smirked. "Well, at least you pulled it off... And I think Terry Rogers will think twice about messing with you... or Professor Viper..."

"Last I heard, he's on in-house suspension," Adrian groaned, "and he has to clean out the Slifer bathroom..." He paused dramatically, and then added, "With a toothbrush..." The other four boys exchanged glances, then busted out laughing. The image was simply too hysterical in their heads.

In fact at this very moment, Terry was on his knees in the Slifer bathroom in a rather disgusting stall. "I'm not supposed to do this! I'm an Obelisk!"

"Then you should've behaved better," Professor Viper growled. "Keep scrubbing..."

And back at Obelisk... "Viper's treating him like an army grunt," Axel smirked as soon as he could speak. "Never make an ex-sergeant major mad."

"I actually think we look good as members of the Ouran High School," Adrian stated, straightening his glasses.

"I'm not all that comfortable in these dressy clothes, mates," Jim admitted, his discomfort having been obvious already. The Australian was used to loose clothing that let him move freely, not a constricting suit jacket, pants, and dress shoes.

"If it's any comfort, I'm not thrilled with this either," Axel admitted. "I'm used to combat pants and t-shirts. But... it's not gonna be so bad."

"Yeah. And you can still wear your hat, Jim," Jesse pointed out. The group had decided that the hat would be fine; especially since Jim felt more comfortable with it partially covering his bandaged eye.

The other two young men nodded in agreement. When Jim put his hat back on, Adrian walked around the Australian critically. "Hmmm... it works..."

Jim grinned sheepishly. "It does?" He didn't really mind if it did or not; he was just surprised that it did.

Adrian nodded, in his serious mode. "It does... The female population is going to go insane, my friend. You look mysterious..."

Jim sweat-dropped, suddenly worried by that statement. The only ladies Jim Cook had ever been good with were the animal kind, like Shirley. Teenage girls did NOT react well to him when they saw his eye. Though, it was likely that had he looked normal, he would indeed have a horde of fan girls. "Are... are you sure about that, Adrian? I'd rather they didn't."

The four other boys looked at Jim and then each other and then back at Jim. "Why not?" Axel ventured to ask. In the brief time he'd known the South Academy boy, the West Academy boy hadn't figured Jim was nervous around the opposite gender.

Jim frowned, his discomfort now obvious for a much different reason. He rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how to properly explain. "Well, I... I've never been very good with Sheilas, see... I mean, aside from animals, of course."

"Jim, bro... you have a major problem," Adrian sighed mock-seriously, laying a hand on the Australian's shoulder.

Axel did much the same thing. "Dude... you have an accent, you're tall, apparently cute and you're good with animals... And now you're slightly uncomfortable around girls... You're doomed..."

Jim blinked at Adrian's statement, then looked over at his African-American friend when he began to explain. With each strike, his good eye widened, until he finally looked utterly horrified. "I couldn't have been bog standard, could I? Wish I could chuck a sickie tomorrow... Bloody Sheilas..." he muttered at last, covering his face with a hand. It seemed in his depression, Jim had reverted a bit deeper into his roots and Australian slang. "Bog standard" meant basic and "chuck a sickie" meant calling in sick while perfectly healthy.

Jesse was confused by the lingo, but nonetheless offered his taller friend a grin. "Hey, it'll be okay, Jim. Maybe the girls will be busy starin' at some other guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, like you, Jesse," Adrian grinned wickedly. "You're cute, sensitive and can beat the crap out of someone who is an insensitive clod."

Now it was Jesse's turn to look horrified. "Ah, no! But I've got a girlfriend back home already! If she finds out girls are goin' crazy for me, I'll have to face the... the..." He gulped. "The curlin' broom."

"The curling broom?" Axel asked, stunned.

Jesse reached up to lace his fingers in his bubblegum pink wig. "The curlin' broom! I'd rather face Alexis on a bad day, or a really mad Rosa than Willow's curlin' broom! Anythin' but that!!" he groaned, his fear unnervingly real.

Adrian shivered, understanding. He knew better than to make Echo mad, because she chased him down with her tennis racket. Granted, he couldn't say a word because as far as the world was concerned, he was Echo's brother. Aster couldn't quite understand it yet, but he did understand the concept of angry women.

Jim, too, understood, though not in the same sense as Jesse and Adrian. "My mum knew how to handle the kitchen broom. My dad knew to never make her mad," he said with a nod.

"Mama's the same way," Axel groaned, "But at least she goes after you with a feather duster..."

"A feather duster??" Jesse asked incredulously.

"Yeah. One of those old-fashioned ones... with a hard handle..."

"Ooooh. Okay, now that sounds scary."

"Yeah..." All five young men shivered.

_And now the final supposed punishment is upon the boys. It seems that what the girls originally intended as punishment has actually become fun for the whole gang. And what is to come? Next time, join us for "Duel Academy Host Club!" Peach and Ani thank you in advance, as always for your reading and reviews!_


	6. The Duel Academy Host Club

Chapter VI: Duel Academy Host Club

_ Hello again, dear readers and welcome back to __**Halloween Hysterics!**__ Yes, we are actually in the home stretch for this story after delays and pains in the butt. So thank you all for your patience and keeping up with this tale, even though it is now getting close to Christmas. And so we welcome you to part one of the finale! Read on!_

_**Isclaimer-day: We don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. If we did, we'd be rich… RICH I TELLS YA! RICH! We just own this storyline, our version of the Yugi-verse, our OCs… well you get the idea. We also don't own Ouran High School Host Club. We simply thought the GX gang would be fine cosplaying as the Host Club. We own nothing that could earn us money. Everybody got that? Good.**_

_**Warning:**__ We recommend being sure you're securely sitting and not drinking anything in this chapter. Peach and Ani are not responsible for any injuries or damage to your computer if you do not take adequate safety precautions before reading this chapter. Thank you!_

The gang slept well that night, and in the morning, they dressed. Annie sighed as she put on a garter to hold her thigh-high stockings in place and then pulled on a single ballet flat, then her boot. "This will look clunky..."

Syrus had pulled on his black pants and was busy tying his shiny black dress shoes. "Huh?" he asked at Annie's statement.

"Oh, this big black boot looks clunky with the dress, honey. If I were just sitting in the chair with both shoes on, I'd look okay, but this makes my outfit look clunky," she answered as she got the pretty yellow Ouran High School girls' uniform on. The black boot she wore was a protective boot to help her broken foot heal, but she really didn't like the disharmony it caused with her Halloween cosplay outfit.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine, Annie. Maybe no one will notice," he replied, slipping into his white dress shirt.

"I hope not," she said, "and you look absolutely darling..."

His cheeks turned a little pink, the compliment causing him to fumble with his black tie. "Th-Thanks, Annie... you look really pretty in that dress..."

"Thanks, Sy," she answered, blushing in response.

A few minutes later, Bastion, Violet, Sy and Annie met up in the living room of their suite. "Well, Syrus, are you quite ready for this?" Bastion asked, as he was Sy's/Honey's protector, Mori.

Syrus, with pink stuffed bunny in his arms, sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Hey, this is gonna be fun! I can't wait to see the others in their uniforms," Violet stated excitedly. Unlike Annie, she wore the uniform of a different school from the anime. Cosplaying as Hinako from the Zuka Club of St. Lobelia's Academy rather than Ouran Academy, her uniform was the classic sailor-style. She wore boots, a red skirt that fell to mid-calf, a white shirt with red cuffs, and a red sailor-style collar tied into a big white bow in the front. Her purple hair was pinned up to look much shorter, bunching around her neck in the same fashion as the anime character's.

"Darling, I'm glad you're not in character," Bastion observed, "because I believe you'd be required to hate me..."

Violet seemed to consider this, and then pouted. "You're right! Well, I'll be a very in-character Hinako for everything except that. But, I might act like I don't like you and the other guys. I'll only be kidding, though!" Violet replied in a chipper tone, practically jumping on Bastion's back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bastion chuckled and then turned somewhat serious. "Syrus... I believe you'll be getting a ride today from me..." Mori often carried little Honey high on his shoulders like a big brother carried a little brother, despite the fact that the two members of the Host Club were about the same age.

Syrus's eyes widened as he remembered this fact, and his mouth twitched into a sheepish grin. "U-Uh... do I have to? I'm not... all that good with heights," he muttered worriedly.

Bastion blinked and sweat-dropped. "Er... Am I Shaq?"

Violet snorted, which was promptly followed by giggles. "No, Bastion-baby. But you are the tallest one in our group. And one of the tallest people in the school."

Bastion's expression remained very serious. "Syrus... I promise I won't drop you... And it could be worse... Jaden and Jesse could re-enact the fight between Hikaru and Kaoru..." All four of the gang pictured the infamous fight in OHSHC when the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru started throwing things around, including a stunned Honey.

At the image of his surrogate brother and said brother's twin tossing him back and forth like a ball, Syrus blanched significantly. More sweat-drops appeared on the back of his head as he shook slightly. "O-Okay... fine... just don't let them do that..."

Bastion nodded. And then, he picked up his friend as easily as he would a small child. He swung Syrus up onto his broad shoulders and held him there. "There we are..."

"Bastion... he needs Usa-chan," Annie said seriously, holding the fluffy pink rabbit. Violet couldn't hide her snickers; Syrus was clinging to Bastion's unruly black hair like a cat hanging to a tree limb for dear life. He did NOT like being this high off the ground, even with Bastion holding him securely. The two were a perfect match for Mori and Honey, if only Syrus would stop looking terrified and give Honey's adorable smile instead. He shakily reached down, grabbing the bunny by one of its floppy ears and quickly tugging it against his chest.

"Perfect!" Annie smiled and then frowned, concerned. "Honey, Bastion won't drop you..."

Syrus was shaking like a leaf none the less. "I-I know, Annie. I... I'm just s-scared of heights..."

Bastion smiled a little bit. "Syrus... I promise you... Just hang onto me... I won't let you drop and you only have to do this for a bit, all right?" he soothed.

Syrus swallowed down some of his fear and nodded, still clinging to the tall Ra. "O-Okay..."

And so began the movement downstairs. Since Bastion held Syrus aloft, Violet had the duty of pushing Annie's wheelchair. "I can't wait to see the rest of the gang!" the dark-haired girl squealed eagerly.

"Yeah! It'll almost be like we attend that school instead of this one. Well, at least for you guys. Rosa, Mindy, and I technically would be going to St. Lobelia's Academy. But anyway, you get my point," Violet rambled with a grin.

"Well, darling, I love the sailor suit on you," Bastion stated. "You'd look absolutely lovely in the yellow dress, but this looks good as well."

The purple-haired girl blushed a little. "Well, I like red better than yellow, anyway."

"And it suits you," her fiancé stated easily.

And as the group of four entered the Obelisk common area and dining room, a funny sight greeted their eyes. "THIS ISN'T REMOTELY FUNNY, JESSE!" Jaden shouted, as a waffle was stuck to the side of his face. He was glaring at his pink-haired doppelganger, clearly frustrated.

And against the blue-haired teen's statement, said Southern pink-haired boy had just fallen out of his chair from laughing so hard. He clutched his side with one hand, pointing at Jaden with the other. "OH YES IT IS, JAY!" Jesse countered when he managed to catch a breath between laughs.

And Jaden glared at his Southern counterpart even harder. He still had a waffle dripping with maple syrup on his plate. "Hey, Jesse? Do you like waffles?" he asked, with a manic gleam in his eyes.

Jesse, not catching the gleam as he pulled himself off the ground with a hand on the table, seemed to finally be calming down. "Y-Yeah, I like waffles," he answered breathlessly, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well, here's a waffle!" Jaden shouted, throwing the remaining waffle. With a squishy thump, it hit its target. "There, now we're twins!" he shouted again.

Jesse's teal eyes were wide in shock, the syrup causing the waffle to stick to his cheek as his own waffle was now sticking to Jaden's. Then, his brows furrowed, and he grabbed a nearby orange from the fruit bowl. "We were already twins, Jay! THIS MEANS WAR!" With that said, the first "cannonball" was fired at the temporary bluenette.

Jaden grabbed the nearest thing... which was oddly his homework. "TAKE THAT!" he shouted as his Algebra notebook flew through the air.

Jesse yelped and ducked, said notebook crashing into the wall behind him. "Oh, so THAT'S how ya wanna play, huh? Well, TAKE THIS!" he shouted back, throwing his Algebra textbook.

And then it was hard to tell what exactly was being thrown as soon the air was thick with flying objects. "They're throwing... Chairs?" Bastion yelped.

"This looks very, very familiar. I just can't put my finger on it..." Violet muttered, tapping her chin as the four watched the scene with various expressions. "It's on the tip of my tongue... I know I've seen this before..."

"Hey, wait," Syrus stammered, realization hitting him a bit too late. "This is just like-AAAAAAHHHHH!" He was interrupted when he suddenly found himself flying through the air, courtesy of one of the fighting twins.

Violet snapped her fingers with a grin as the bespectacled cosplayer flew. "That's it! This is just like that scene from the anime! GO SY! AWESOME RE-ENACTMENT! WOO!" she cheered, oblivious to his screaming.

Bastion, however, wasn't. He leapt into the air and managed to catch Sy before he fell. Unfortunately, someone or something got Bastion and he and Sy flew through the air before the big boy gracefully landed on his feet. "I told you I'd protect you, Syrus," the genius stated as they moved to the sidelines again.

Syrus, however, looked utterly horrified; he was twitching and his face was frozen in a look of pure terror. It looked suspiciously close to the expression of one Bakura Ryou after said teen was run over by a fake boulder in the caves of Duelist Kingdom. Violet was stifling her laughter, when suddenly another shout was heard. The small group looked up in time to see Professor Stein flying across the room, crashing into one of the many tables in the dining hall.

"Now I remember this scene... Hikaru and Kaoru fighting in the dining room... and the classroom," Annie groaned, face-palming.

"Yup! That's the one! But... I thought it was Tamaki they threw, not the teacher," Violet replied, frowning a little as she looked around. "Atticus isn't down here yet... dang! That would have made it perfect!" A few Obelisks were busy helping Professor Stein as the twins continued their battle, no one stepping in anymore for fear of having a fate similar to the Duel Monsters History teacher's.

Well, at least those who had seen the professor go flying were staying out of it. However, more students entered the cafeteria, oblivious to the fight currently going on between the two cosplayers. One of these students was none other than Atticus, who made the unfortunate mistake of getting too close to the fray. "Hey guys. What's going OOOOOON! AAAAAHHHH!" He was pulled into the throwing battle mid-sentence, but unlike the others ended up remaining aloft. In other words, instead of crashing, he just kept getting tossed back and forth. Atticus flailed, shouting for the pair to stop because he was quickly getting airsick.

Violet, however, was positively thrilled. "YEAH! There it is! Perfect!" she cheered, jumping up and down.

"How is this even possible?" Adrian Gecko commented from the sidelines, eyebrow cocked curiously.

"It does seem a violation of what we know Jaden and Jesse are capable of strength-wise," Bastion agreed, also stunned.

Finally, Atticus crashed to the floor. And headfirst, no less. He fell onto his back after that, thoroughly KO'ed and twitching much as Syrus had been earlier. If this were an anime, he'd have the classic swirls for eyes. Jim sweat-dropped. "I don't know, mate. But however they're doin' it doesn't matter. What does matter is stoppin 'em before they hurt anyone else."

"Okay, I'm going in," Axel stated calmly, jumping into the fray.

"So am I," Tyson added quickly, charging forward. And within seconds, the two combatants had stopped fighting.

The strangest thing about the whole affair was that aside from the thrown waffles, neither teen had a scratch or bit of food on him. The other members of their group of friends sweat-dropped. "Thank goodness it's over," Syrus muttered, relieved.

"How does that even work?" Annie wondered, blinking and sweat-dropping from her chair.

"Uh... Jesse? What were we fighting about?" Jaden asked, straightening his blue wig.

Jesse blinked, scratching his own pink wig out of habit with a hand. "Gee, Jay... I can't remember. Why WERE we fighting?"

Jaden's response caused everyone to fall over. "I... don't know... Lex, any idea?"

Alexis shoved down her rising anger at the two boys, face covered with a hand as her blonde brow twitched. "Just... just forget it, Jay."

Jaden, wisely, didn't press the point. But then he noticed everyone else trying valiantly not to crack up. "Uh... guys?" And then, they all fell over laughing.

Jesse frowned, looking over at his twin. "Uh, Jay? What just happened?" he asked, confused.

When Aster had sufficiently recovered, he explained. "You guys... did what Kaoru and Hikaru did when they were trying to be different from each other! Did you plan that?"

"Uh... did we?" the blue-haired Slifer asked his pink-haired twin.

"Uh... I don't think so," the pink-haired boy stated, scratching the back of his head.

"Whoa... we aren't going to start acting like them in other ways, are we?" Jaden asked, a little freaked out.

Jesse stiffened at the thought, remembering what "other things" Hikaru and Kaoru did in the anime. "NO WAY!"

"Good!" And then everyone cracked up again.

GXGXGXGXGXGX

The students in Jaden's group headed off to class and made a real sensation. "Oh, man! It's the Host Club!" one first year girl squealed as they walked by her and her friends.

Violet, hearing this, smirked and nudged her two fellow Zuka Club members in the ribs. Rosa, Mindy, and Violet did a quick huddle and some whispering, before they all bore grins as they separated. As numerous girls were going crazy over the Host Club look-alikes, the three girls suddenly leapt in front of the boys to get center attention as they struck the poses of their cosplayed anime character. Rosa, cosplaying as Benio and the president of the club, stood front and center in a pose that she'd practiced with Violet and Mindy. The girls, having placed petals from their respective flowers in their pockets, now tossed them as they made a flashy entrance like their anime counterparts had in the show. "Forget the Host Club! We're the Zuka Club, a place where women are truly respected and loved for their worth as a female! I, Benio, The Lady of the Red Rose, am president of this lovely club. Ignore those boys and have real girl fun with us!" Rosa stated dramatically, red rose petals floating around her.

"And I, Chizuru, am the Lady of the Lily," Mindy smiled, trying her best to look mysterious. "Come to Zuka Club and become knowledgeable about what femininity can be!"

Lily petals swirled around Mindy as she spoke, and then Violet did a little spin to make her own daisy petals twirl. She held her usual enthusiastic grin and gave a bubbly giggle that anyone would find cute. "And I'm Hinako, The Lady of the Daisy! No matter how old you are, if you're a girl, you'll enjoy our club much more than some silly Host Club! Remember; girls always have way more fun than boys," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

The girls' plan worked perfectly; the guys were totally owned and forgotten as the girls stared at the "Zuka Club" with sparkles in their eyes. "Oh, wow! It's as if they're the real thing! How cool!" one brunette squealed.

And then Aster decided, in his role as Kyouya to turn on the charm along with the other boys. "Ladies, ladies... we don't need to be at war... Boys and girls can have wonderful fun together," he smiled warmly at the three Zuka Club girls.

The three glanced at him, each noting that what he'd said was exactly what his character would say.

Rosa, remembering her character's personality, turned to face him in a huff. "I would expect nothing less from a loathsome member of the Host Club. The only fun a woman can have with a BOY is too degrading to even consider! Right, ladies?" she asked, smirking.

Violet skipped forward a few steps. "Benibara-sama is right! You can't have any good fun at all with boys. Especially boys like you!" she quipped, sticking out her tongue at them.

"Now, Hinako, manners. No need to stoop to their barbaric level," Rosa said patiently. It was clear who was winning the argument to the girls eagerly watching the display.

Jaden looked at Jesse, hoping they actually could pull this off. "Hmmm... you mean you can't drink tea with us and tell us about yourselves? Or enjoy the smell of a lovely rare rose?" he asked, the twinkles of fairy dust seemingly surrounding him and his twin.

Jesse, catching on, quickly mirrored Jaden's current stance with a sly smile. "Or maybe you'd prefer cake? Or walking through a field of wildflowers in bloom?" he asked, hiding his accent very well. At this, several of the girls present squealed and blushed, a few even needing the support of their friends to remain standing. Rosa and Violet, stunned by this, glanced at Mindy for help on how to react. Who knew Jaden and Jesse could be so... so... charming?

"Or eat a delightful slice of cake from the best bakery in the world?" Atticus added with even more charm than he usually possessed, causing most of his usual fan girls to nearly collapse. "It tastes wonderful, like the gods themselves made them for goddesses like yourselves," he continued, moving forward to take Rosa's hand like a gentleman and place a kiss on it. That did it. The three girls exchanged one more glance before cracking up, the spell broken as they tried to get a handle on their giggling fit. It was just too much.

And then Annie, in the role of the shy Reiko, a manga-version character who had fallen head over heels for Honey, looked shyly at her beloved from behind a fan and blushed. "Th-the Host Club... can be very fun that way," she said softly and sweetly.

Syrus, thankfully no longer on Bastion's shoulders, blushed lightly at Annie's act and tried to remember Honey's personality. He sweat-dropped when he DID remember it, realizing how different it was from his own. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath and put on an adorable smile. "It's a lot of fun, Reiko! We can eat cake together!" Several girls in the hallway squealed at the little Obelisk's cuteness.

"Y-yeah," Annie/Reiko agreed, managing to blush further still. "And there's this wonderful tea I read about... It's chocolate-flavored..."

Syrus acted extremely interested, like he thought the sweet-loving Honey might. "Oh? Chocolate-flavored? Really? That sounds like it would go great with chocolate cake! Right, Takashi?" he asked, looking cutely up at his "protector".

Bastion, ordinarily having a lot to say, sighed. 'Must restrain myself,' he thought. And then he said, "Ah..." Syrus sweat-dropped, feeling bad for his taller friend. Though, he envied him a little, wishing he could pretend to be aloof and not talk instead of extremely cheerful and outgoing. With most of the action having died down with the gang that were cosplaying specific characters, much of the girls' attention turned to one boy in particular who was cosplaying as a normal male student of Ouran.

Jim twitched slightly, pulling his hat lower over his face. He'd left Shirley in his dorm for just this once to fit better, and right now he wished he'd had her with him. "Bloody hell... I don't like the looks they're givin' me," he muttered, getting nervous.

"OH MY GOSH!" an Asian girl, Rachel Tan, clad in a Dark Witch costume, shrieked. "JIM LOOKS SO CUTE!"

And that was the spark that lit the fiery inferno. Whichever girls hadn't been ogling Jim now had their full attention on him. Jim stiffened, suddenly getting an awful feeling. "I think... I now understand what a kangaroo feels like when it's surrounded by a pack of dingoes," he murmured. As if on cue, the girls rushed forward, and like the frightened kangaroo Jim was off. He surprised the rest of the group as he ran through their ranks, having been in the back trying to hide from the girls. Obviously, that plan epically failed as said girls practically ran the group over as they chased him.

Within seconds, most of the group was flat on the ground. "We've... got to get to him," Jaden groaned, footprints all over him and his eyes in the characteristic anime-style swirls.

Jesse twitched in a similar position beside his twin. "Y-Yeah.. ow... Jim ain't used to this sorta thing... ow..."

Violet, one of the few not run over, was squinting to see further down the hallway. "Well then, we'd better hurry, 'cause I think they caught him."

And then... "AAAGGGHHH! FOR PETE'S SAKE, SOMEONE HELP!" Said cry for help was promptly followed by more squealing.

Some of the guys cringed, especially Atticus. "Dude... been there, done that. Know how he feels."

"How did you get out of it?" Bastion asked, breaking character and calculating exactly how to get through to Jim.

Atticus blinked in surprise, considering the question. "Hmmm... how DID I get out of it...? Um... well, aside from the times you guys saved me, I did try one thing. It didn't work too often, though. I just did the classic, 'Hey look! It's', and insert someone they might go after instead of me," he explained with a sheepish grin. As he spoke, the group could just barely see a roughed-up Jim trying to crawl out of the mob. However, he was promptly dragged back in, nail screeching across the tile as he gave another plea for help and mercy.

Just then, Ryan Billingsley, a Ra from Sydney, Australia, walked by. He was a handsome young man and also a bit of a Duel Academy celebrity. "What's goin' on here?" he asked, flashing his shiny white teeth, which offset his tan, brown eyes and blonde hair perfectly. Today, he was dressed as Link from The Legend of Zelda.

Something clicked in the girls' brains just then, and a few got devious smiles on their faces. "Girls! Huddle!" Violet shouted. The girls gathered together, leaving the boys in the dark about whatever they were planning. "Now, I KNOW all of you are thinking exactly what I am. The question is: Would it be too mean to do it to the guy?" Violet whispered.

"Hmmm... well, we do have to save Jim," Jasmine observed.

"And we know Ryan's used to running," Mindy agreed.

"I think we should do it," Annie stated quietly.

"Do what?" Blair asked softly.

The older girls looked at her, remembering that she was younger and may not have thought up what they had. Rosa grinned sheepishly. "We get the fan girls to go after him instead of Jim," she answered.

"Don't we have another way out of this?" Blair asked, worried now.

"Not unless Seto Kaiba suddenly walks by," Annie countered. "It'll be okay, Blair. Let's do this... Rosa, be ready to grab Jim..."

Rosa nodded. "Any stragglers who try to hang on to him will have no chance against me."

Violet grinned. "We can make it up to Ryan later. Besides, he'll be glad that he was able to help a fellow Aussie," she reminded simply.

"Okay..." Annie took a deep breath, knowing this would shock the heck out of most people at the Academy and in their circle of friends. But one of her hidden talents, rarely utilized, was that she could scream like a stupid-in-lust fan girl. And so... "OH MY GOSH! IT'S RYAN BILLINGSLEY!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

The girls had expected this, but the guys were shocked. Several eyes bugged and even more jaws dropped, especially the ones belonging to Syrus. Ryan's own eyes widened as almost all of the girls ravaging Jim abruptly turned their attention to him instead. And then... "IT IS RYAN! OH MY GOD! HE'S EVEN HOTTER AS LINK!" shrieked one of the girls. Like before, that set them off, and it was déjà vu as the blonde Australian turned tail and dashed back down the hallway. This time, the gang wisely hugged the wall so as not to get run over by the horde of fan girls. As soon as they'd passed, Rosa ran to Jim's side in a way so fierce that the three or four girls remaining screamed and ran away in the opposite direction.

"Wow! How did you guys do that?" Jaden asked, stunned.

"Practice," Annie stated simply, smoothing her yellow dress.

Syrus blinked a few times, still stunned. "Practice?" Jim, meanwhile, was face down on the tiled hallway floor. He twitched every few seconds, hat lying a few feet away and costume thoroughly crumpled. His blue jacket had been torn half off of him, leaving one arm in and one out. His tie was undone and his dress shirt had been pulled out of its tucked position in his pants. Even one of his shoes was off and lying upside-down a few feet down the hallway.

Axel ran over to Jim quickly and flipped him over. "You okay, man?" he asked, checking for damage.

Aster straightened his faux glasses. "Those fan girls were worse than mine..." And Annie beckoned her fiancé to her. Jim wasn't injured... physically, at least. Mentally, he seemed to be a bit bruised and scarred from the traumatizing experience of a fan girl mob. His one good eye was twitching uncontrollably. Syrus went to Annie, taking her hand and curious to hear what she had to tell him. "I learned how to do that to distract as necessary," she smiled. "But there's only one guy that is the object of my affections... And that's you..."

He flushed a little. "I know that, Annie... and I'm glad. You're the only girl I like that way... and you always will be," he replied happily.

Meanwhile, the other guys had crowded around Jim, helping him to sit up. But he still wasn't talking. And so Jaden and Jesse had run quickly to get Shirley the crocodile. She now waddled into the hallway and straight to her best human friend, nudging his hand with her snout.

Somehow, feeling the presence of his closest friend brought Jim out of his stupor. He blinked a few times and shook his head, looking down at Shirley with a smile. "I-I'm all right, girl. Just... a little overwhelmed, that's all," he finally managed.

Alexis frowned. "Jim, how did they catch you, anyway? You had a good lead, and you're used to running... not from girls, but still..." She had a good point; surely the Australian teen could have outrun those fan girls.

Jim frowned as well, though it was a near-scowl, as if he'd remembered something foul. "I would've made it out of here just fine, all right. If it wasn't for that blighter tripping me!"

"Who..?" Jaden began, looking meaningfully at Jesse, deciding to play into the twin persona at this second.

Jesse, luckily, caught on quickly enough that it appeared the two shared a mind. "..tripped you?" he finished.

Jim blinked in surprise at that, but quickly shook it off and his one good eye flashed. "It was that Harrington Rosewood bloke! He put out his foot and tripped me so that those girls could catch me!" Shirley growled, obviously just as mad at anyone who would hurt her human friend.

Judging by the expressions that suddenly came over the gang, this did not bode well for Harrington. "That varmint?" Tyson growled, knowledgeable about said classmate.

Jaden's face was the tightest of them all, though and it was just a bit frightening. "Oh, he's gonna pay for that," he muttered dangerously.

Jesse nodded, not as scary-looking as Jaden, but certainly angered. "Yeah! But how? We've gotta get him good for this, but nothin' that'll get us in a lotta trouble."

Annie looked at Violet with a very naughty expression on her face. "I have an idea... And Harrington won't even know what hit him..."

Violet caught the expression and smirked. "Oh? And just what do you have in mind, Annie?" she asked eagerly.

"This would be much easier if I could walk... but I think this will still be fun. We have to get Harrington to change his Halloween costume," she grinned wickedly. "Specifically, we're going to give him a makeover..."

Bastion blinked, and oddly did not break Mori Takashi's character. "Ah..."

Violet was grinning maniacally. "I see... this is gonna be fun! What were you thinking, Annie?"

"Either we dress him in a girl's tennis uniform and give him a bad make up job, or dress him up... as a clown," the dark-haired girl smirked wickedly.

"A girl's..." Jaden began.

"...tennis uniform?" Jesse finished. The same image came to everyone's mind, causing massive twitching and/or grimacing.

Alexis shook her head, as if trying to rid it of the bad image. "No way! I say we go with the clown idea. Less nightmares for everybody."

"Okay!" Annie grinned.

"Hmmm... now how in Sam Hill do we lure him?" Tyson wondered. "I mean... oh, wait… we need a girl..."

Everyone looked at Alexis, and said temporary brunette blinked. "Oh no! Don't even think about it. You are NOT using me to lure him. No way. I'm not doing it!" she said quickly.

"Lex... look, I know you don't like this, but if he tries anything, Yubel can kick him in his tennis balls!" Jaden stated eagerly. In thought, Jaden said, 'I might let her do that, in any event, after what he pulled...'

Alexis sighed, hanging her head. "...Fine, I'll do it... But only because of what I'm luring him into," she grumbled.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

The group quickly set their trap, taking their positions. Harrington Rosewood was walking down the hall congratulating himself on getting Jim. "I am so awesome," he smiled to himself. And then, he saw her. Alexis was tying one of the black shoes she was wearing. "Alexis!" he called out.

Alexis suppressed her outward cringe, making herself only perform the action inwardly. She grimaced, wondering how she'd gotten herself talked into this again. With a silent groan she straightened, composing herself so as not to give away the trap. Alexis turned and managed the smallest of smiles, and even THAT was difficult. "Harrington?"

"Hello, gorgeous... What are you doing in that uniform?" he asked her.

She nearly let her disgust at the name be shown, but quickly suppressed it as well and tried to keep the smile she'd dragged up stable. "It's my costume," she answered, as if it were obvious, which it was.

"Well, I can't believe Jaden allowed you or even suggested that you wear that. It doesn't showcase your best features," he responded, attempting to be suave. And he was looking at her bust as he said it.

It took every ounce of Alexis's patience NOT to slap him then and there. She swallowed down as much of her anger as humanly possible, smile only twitching slightly at the corners. "Well, I like it just fine, Harrington. But if you want, I can change into something better," she replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I would love that, my stunning Obelisk angel," he stated, wondering if possibly her affections for a certain Slifer were waning.

Again, she twitched, and had to grasp her punching hand with her other one so that she wouldn't give in and beat the stuffing out of the tennis player. "W-Well, then. If you'll wait outside the girls' bathroom over there, I'll go and change," she growled out.

"Okay," he said, following her. Now Harrington, to use Bastion's expression was "a lecherous idiot." And he actually thought that Alexis might just swoon if he smiled the right way. He'd obviously not learned from Alexis punching him through a tree. And as he heard the bathroom stall close in the girls' bathroom and no other sound, he decided to step into the bathroom. Just as he did, he felt a strong pressure on his neck and everything went black.

"Got him," Annie grinned wickedly as Harrington slumped to the floor. She has used a sleeper hold on him that Axel had taught her how to use. "Ladies... give me the clown suit..."

"Ugh, to think the pervert would actually follow me in," Alexis muttered as she exited the stall. She had expected they'd have to drag him inside, and really wasn't comforted by this easier method. Surprisingly, Violet wasn't with the group of girls. She had said something about hating clowns because they creeped her out. Rosa handed Annie the clown suit; it was a baggy yellow jumpsuit covered in red polka dots, with fuzzy pom-pom buttons and white ruffles at the collar, cuffs, and ankles.

And so Annie set to work. The girls put the suit over his existing costume and Annie got the make-up on. "Y'know, I just remembered something... Violet's afraid of clowns..."

"Are you serious?" Mindy, Jasmine and Blair asked together.

"Yup... Think Wakko Warner and the guy who sounded like Jerry Lewis in that episode of 'Animaniacs,'" the dark-haired girl smirked as she did Harrington's make-up.

"Is there a reason she's scared of clowns? It's pretty hard to believe," Rosa asked curiously, just as surprised as the other girls.

"Well, she mentioned that she had this scary clown doll and her dad built her a freaky looking clown bed. She actually stayed up one night saying, 'Can't sleep... Clown'll eat me... Can't sleep... Clown'll eat me,'" Annie shivered. "I saw pictures of that bed... It was freaky..." **1**

The other girls sweat-dropped and Rosa suddenly regretted asking. "Um... then is this really a good idea?" Alexis asked.

"Well, she might run away... But then she might go psychotic like Wakko Warner..." Suddenly Annie had an image of Violet running through the wall, leaving a Violet-sized hole. And then she had another image of Violet dropping anvils on Harrington. "Alexis... he might just regret bugging you and thinking that he can take you away from Jaden," the dark-haired girl smirked.

Alexis blinked in surprise, not getting the same images as Annie and curious by her statement. "He will?"

"Yup... In fact... I'm counting on Violet's reaction," the girl in the wheelchair grinned devilishly.

GXGXGXGXGXGX

About 10 minutes later, Harrington awoke in a quiet hallway. "Hey what happened?" he asked himself, getting up. He looked down and realized he was dressed differently. "I'm... in a clown suit... Some lady must've had fun with me..." His shoes squeaked like some dog's chew toy as he walked, heading toward Dorothy's cafe. Perhaps this was an error. Unfortunately for Harrington— and perhaps Violet as well— the gang was all in said cafe. They were having some snacks and drinks, waiting for Harrington to either arrive or walk by. Annie had specifically told everyone not to tell Violet that Harrington would be coming around. "Hello, ladies," he grinned as he walked through the door. Jaden and Jesse calmly picked up their digital cameras.

Several other members of the gang pulled out cameras or cell phones or PDAs, ready to snap whatever happened next. Violet glanced up from her chocolate milkshake in a bored way, only to spit out what was left in her mouth and splutter in terror. She nearly fell out of her chair, staring at Harrington with wide eyes. Then, raising a pale finger, she pointed directly at his red rubber clown nose and shrieked, "CLOWN!"

Harrington smirked. "Hello, gorgeous. You don't need to be afraid of this clown..."

That probably hadn't been the best thing to say. Violet twitched for a moment, and then without warning chucked her milkshake at Harrington. The clown Obelisk ducked and barely missed the wet missile, straightening in time to see Violet coming at him with a chair. "YOU GET AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T HESITATE TO USE THIS! YOU HEAR ME YOU CREEPER CLOWN? BACK! BACK I SAY!"

"I'm not a creeper! I'm the sexiest clown alive!" he shouted back.

"That was..." Jaden began.

"...really, really lame," Jesse finished.

Harrington's statement didn't seem to help the situation at all. Violet, still shaking out of fear, gave a battle cry and swung her chair. "I SAID BACK OFF, YOU CREEPY CLOWN! OR I'LL GET SOMETHING BIGGER!" Harrington, under his makeup, was already pale. And this... well, it scared him. He screamed and passed out.

"Ta-da!" Annie smiled wickedly.

Violet, still severely unnerved, shook as she prodded the unconscious Harrington with a leg of her chair. He groaned and moved slightly in response, causing his shoes to squeak. Violet was still scared out of her wits and, with a shriek, dropped her chair and tore out of the cafe. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS CLOWNS?"

"Perhaps I should go after her," Bastion said quickly, seeing the trail of dust Violet had left.

"Good idea, soldier," Tyson answered, and Bastion ran out of the cafe.

"So... WHY did you girls dress him as a clown again?" Jim asked in confusion.

"We couldn't decide at first if we should dress him in a girls' tennis uniform or put him in the clown suit. Then all of us thought we should put him in the clown suit rather than scar the school for life," Annie said.

"And Annie kinda thought it'd be more... interesting if we put him in the clown suit, since he doesn't seem to know that no means NO!" Mindy stated, a little bit angrily.

Syrus sweat-dropped. "He made that pretty obvious just now... I just hope Violet isn't scarred herself."

Meanwhile, Bastion ran through the school, calling for his fiancée. "Violet! Darling, where are you?"

Suddenly, as he was about to pass by an adjoining hallway, something large and soft swung out and slammed into his face. "TAKE THAT, YOU CREEPER CLOWN! YOU WON'T GET ME!" Violet shouted triumphantly, thinking she'd hit the clown with a rolled up yoga mat.

Though the mat didn't leave a bruise, it did knock Bastion over and to the floor. "What the devil?" he groaned from the ground.

Violet, recognizing the British voice, blinked in surprise and looked around the corner. She gasped when she realized she'd actually hit her fiancé, and dropped to the floor beside him. "Bastion! Are you okay?"

Bastion managed to sit up. "Yes, darling... just momentarily stunned. I admit this is better to be hit with than the potato gun." He couldn't help having a smile, remembering when they'd officially become a couple and the night he and she had tried yoga together.

Violet blushed, also remembering. "Well, you're just lucky it was the only thing I could find lying around. I thought you were that creepy clown from Dorothy's cafe."

"Well, Harrington certainly deserved that," Bastion stated.

Violet's eyes widened. "Wait, that was Harrington?" In her terror, the fact that the girls had dressed said teen as a clown had entirely slipped her mind.

"Yup... and you got him good. He passed out," the Ra genius explained.

"Oh. I thought I'd killed him... and that he was coming back to life as a zombie clown... That's why I ran," she admitted, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, you didn't kill him... but hopefully you killed his libido, love... He needs to be a gentleman..."

"Yeah... he would have been creeping me out even without the clown suit..."

Bastion chuckled. "If he'd kept coming onto you, I'd have made him regret it... Perhaps with another milkshake... down his pants..."

Violet pouted. "Aw, dang. I wasted my milkshake... and it didn't even hit him... I hope Dorothy's not mad."

"I'll get you a new one, love," he promised. "Shall we head back?"

"Good idea. I just hope Harrington's gone," she answered.

And when they returned, he had. "He left about five minutes ago," Jaden and Jesse said together. "He was terrified you would return and finish him off."

"And he needed to change. He's got a tennis practice session today," Jasmine groaned.

Violet smirked. "He was scared. Ha! He won't try flirting with ME anymore."

"He'd better not flirt with any of us again," Annie smirked. "That was so much fun..."

"Well, there's still more fun to look forward to. We have the party later, remember?" Rosa stated, grinning.

"YEAH! PARTY!" the "twins" squealed.

"Oh, no," Axel muttered, straightening his high school jacket.

"Sarge, you and Private Jesse are goin' easy on the sweets!" Tyson commanded, remembering last year's party.

"Hey, I wasn't included in that-" Violet began, about to celebrate.

"Violet, that goes for you too. Only a little sugar!" Alexis interrupted before the purple-haired girl could do so.

"Uh... what?" Blair asked, having only attended the school for a short time and not gotten to know Violet, Jesse and Jaden's tendency toward hyperactivity.

"Trust me, Blair... if they have too much sugar, we're pulling them off the ceiling," Mindy stated, sweat-dropping.

Jesse scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, come on! We're not..." he began, glancing at Jaden.

"... That nuts," Jaden finished.

"They're right. The worst thing that's ever happened were a few streaking times," Violet agreed.

"Streaking?" Blair yelped, turning beet red. "Seriously?"

The three sweat-dropped, along with Atticus. "Uh, I was a part of that, not Jesse," he admitted.

"Well... don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad I didn't see that," Blair groaned softly. "I don't think I'd want to see a naked man again..."

Suddenly Annie was looking around, a nervous expression on her face. Violet, seemingly reading her best friend's mind, sweat-dropped. "Annie... are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" she asked.

"Yeah... the Mulan scene..." As if on cue, they saw a young man running past them wearing nothing but his boots and a smile. The girls all turned white and sweat-dropped.

"Ewww," Blair groaned.

Alexis covered a face with her hand. "Annie... you jinxed it," she muttered, eyebrow twitching.

"I know," Annie groaned softly, covering her very red face too.

"How many times has that happened to us?" Rosa asked curiously, rubbing her olive-tanned temple with her fingers.

Tyson and the guys had bemused expressions on their faces. "Danged if I know," he groaned.

"I think it's about..." Jaden began, looking at Jesse and grinning sheepishly.

"...50," Jesse finished with a broad grin, causing most of the others in the cafe to face-plant.

"I think that's overshooting the mark," Aster said, "but then again, I wasn't here your first year..."

"That is overestimating," Bastion sighed, "but probably close."

"Hooray for overestimation!" Violet cheered randomly, pumping a fist into the air. When everyone stared at her in puzzlement, she blinked. "What? I'm bored!" Everyone looked at each other and doubled over laughing.

_Direct quote from __**The Simpsons **__episode, "Lisa's First Word," airdate December 3, 1992. Our apologies for not citing this sooner; this was an accidental oversight._

_Halloween has come and Harrington Rosewood has gotten a comeuppance. For those of you who are wondering, the episode of __**Animaniacs**__ where Wakko went medieval on a clown was "Clown and Out." It's worth watching. So next time, please join us for the finale of __**Halloween Hysterics,**__ "Zombie Movie Madness!" See you all next time!_


	7. Zombie Movie Madness

Chapter VII: Zombie Movie Madness

_Hello again, fans of Yu-Gi-Oh GX and "Halloween Hysterics!" This is part II and the finale of this particular story! Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this tale despite the delays and the fact that it is now way past Halloween. So we hope you enjoy this finale. And now a little housekeeping issue. Soon, Ani and Peach hope to produce a project on the website, AdultFanFiction, which will show our four couples' wedding nights. The trouble is, we haven't the foggiest which lemon we should start with, so we need your help! Go to Peach's page here on FF and offer your opinion on our poll! So without further ado, the finale of "Halloween Hysterics!"_

_**Disclaimer:**__ If we owned the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, we'd have money, so you can bet we just might screw the rules. We also don't own Michael Jackson's epic song, "Thriller," and we own no movies, no other anime, no companies… well, you get the idea. Thanks for your attention._

_Authors' Note: In our timeline, this story takes place in 2018. _

The school day went on and the Duel Academy Host Club group was a huge success. "Man, who'd have guessed our little punishment would've been so... fun?" Jasmine wondered out loud as they headed down to Chazz's room.

"I know. Looks like those two ate our chocolate stash at the perfect time," Alexis replied, smirking.

"Yeah. And I think they've had fun too," Annie smiled, watching as Sy held onto Usa-chan and rode on Bastion's shoulders with a genuine smile on his cute face.

Violet grinned deviously. "Well, none of them will ever forget it. I got pictures of everything! The wigs, the girls' uniforms, AND our cosplaying!!" she stated gleefully, holding up a digital camera.

"Violet, I don't think they're worried about that," Mindy smiled. "And Chazz took shots of Jaden and Jesse too," she said loudly enough to get the J-Twins' attention.

"He did??" both boys spoke in surprise at once, looking over at their fellow cosplayer.

Chazz grinned wickedly. "You bet. And they'll come in handy someday!"

"Maybe. But so will our pictures of you and your 'mean face'," Jesse quipped, grinning slyly. Chazz's mean face, truth be told, was more hilarious than scary.

"Yeah. My Kuriboh slippers ran for cover," Jaden added, smirking. But instead of putting on his mean face, the raven-haired Slifer started to laugh.

"What's so funny, bro?" Atticus asked curiously.

"I can't ever look really mean, can I? Mom said that this summer!"

Atticus grinned. "No, even back when you tried to act all mean and scary, it wasn't that way at all."

Mindy sidled up to her boyfriend. "Nope... you just succeeded in looking mega-cute..." As if to confirm the cute factor, Chazz blushed.

Some of the guys snickered. "Chazz, are you blushin'?" Jesse teased.

"Uh... no," he lied lamely.

"Then why are your cheeks a few shades darker than Jesse's wig?" Atticus continued, smirking and nudging his little brother in the ribs.

"Aw, come on!" Chazz shouted indignantly, going into chibi mode. Everyone laughed; not at their friend, but with him. All of the tension that had occurred over the past few days with Jaden and Jesse's "punishments" was long forgotten. "So... does anyone want popcorn balls?" he asked as they headed to his palatial room.

"YEAH!" The sugar-lovers of the group cheered.

"Chazz, make sure there isn't any caramel in them," Alexis stated in a warning tone.

"I got special popcorn balls, sis. I remember what happens when certain people have sugar," he stated, a little frustrated.

"Good. Just double-checking. We don't want that number of streaking scenes to jump from 50 to 51," she replied with a smirk.

GXGXGXGXGXGX

The group was settling in to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas and Corpse Bride, but what they didn't know was that a figure with anger in his heart was about to make an attempt at revenge. Terry Rogers hid in the bushes. "I'm gonna get those morons," he muttered dangerously.

As Terry plotted in the bushes, Chazz opened up a window in the room. "There... We need some fresh air in here."

Out in the bushes, Terry smirked. "Perfect."

At the same time, Tyson sat down on the couch. "Ow, I hate these dang dress shoes! I want my boots!"

"You and me both," Axel stated calmly.

Rosa laughed from her spot beside Tyson. "Well, you can take them off now. You don't need to wear them inside."

"Good… my feet hate me," he muttered, trying to pull them off. And then he realized... "I can't get 'em off!"

She blinked, something about that exclamation familiar to her. "Here, I'll help," she sighed, reaching down and grabbing a shoe. As Rosa tugged, it finally hit her, and she laughed again. "Ty-Ty, doesn't this feel like... oh, how is it said here? 'Deja vu'?"

Tyson thought a minute and then laughed. "Yeah... last school year and my dance lessons! My boots went flyin'!"

Rosa smirked. "Well, as long as it doesn't happen-" As if on cue, the shoe she had been tugging on came loose, and flew out of her hands as she fell onto her back. "-again. Oops."

The shiny dress shoe flew out the open window. Terry hadn't noticed as he was busy putting on a scary rubber mask of the late Richard Nixon. "I am so gonna get those losers," he said to himself. "And I'm gonna be...." SMACK! He fell backward and was unconscious.

Violet went to the window, poking her head out of it and looking around. She then pulled her head back inside and sweat-dropped. "Uh, I think you lost your shoe, Tyson. I don't see it."

"Dang... I'll find it... My feet are killin' me," the Texas Ra groaned.

About 5 minutes later, Terry came to, a large shoe print on his face. "Dang it.... what hit me?" he muttered. A short distance away, the black shoe sat, mocking him, or so he thought. "I'll get 'em yet," he growled, staggering his way up the hill.

And back in the room... "I'll find the shoe later," Tyson muttered.

Rosa stifled her laughter this time as she helped her fiancé get his other shoe off, this one NOT flying out the open window. "From now on when we go shoe shopping, Tyson, I am getting you a size larger than you say to get."

"All right... I think I get 'em too snug anyway, darlin'," he grinned sheepishly.

"Can we watch the movie now?" Jaden and Jesse asked together.

"Chazz is the one with the remote," Violet answered, grinning.

"Okay... we can watch!" said Slifer groaned.

"Wait a sec! We need a group picture!" Annie realized.

Alexis face-palmed. "How did we forget about that?!"

"Crazy day as usual, babe," Jaden grinned sheepishly. Bastion moved to set the timer on the camera after the gang was all posed together nicely, and it captured the Duel Academy Host Club perfectly.

"Kiss kiss, fall in love!" Annie sang happily when the camera had flashed.

Some of the others laughed, and Violet was the first to snatch up the camera and look at the captured image on its screen. "Ooooh! This one's definitely a keeper!" The group looked almost exactly like the Ouran Host Club, but everyone was laughing.

And then, Violet made a comment that led to half of those present blushing, while the other half grinned. "We can show this to our kids! And then they can laugh with each other over how crazy their parents were as teenagers."

Bastion turned fire red at this, but he wasn't the only one. All assembled did. "Oh man... kids," Axel groaned.

Violet noticed the others' sudden change in complexion and blinked. "Uh... was it something I said?"

"Darling... thinking about our future children," Bastion explained, stammering.

Violet shrugged, not quite understanding the problem, though she did blush a nice red. "So? It's not like when we were dating... we're gonna get married in less than a year, aren't we? We'll be thinking about kids even more then, so why not a little bit now?"

"Ah..." Bastion couldn't say any more than that.

Syrus decided a light joke might help to break the tension, though he was blushing as fierce as anyone else in the room. "Uh, Bastion, you don't have to be in character anymore," he joked.

The Ra genius was still beet red. "Ah...."

"Sy, I don't think he's in character anymore," Jaden offered, moving a hand in front of Bastion's stunned face.

Syrus sweat-dropped. "Yeah, I knew that," he mumbled.

Violet sighed and set the camera down, then did something very Violet-like. She ran and tackled her fiancé onto the couch, knocking Jaden into Jesse and Syrus in the process. Gripping Bastion's shirt, she shook him vigorously as she spoke. "Bastion!! Snap out of it! We've still got a while before we're married, so chill!"

Bastion blinked a few times. "Ah... I know... Just... it... flummoxed me, love."

Meanwhile, Jaden groaned. "Ouch..."

Violet blinked several times at Bastion before muttering a surprised, "Bless you."

"Jay... could ya get off?" Jesse asked from beneath his Slifer twin.

"Can't... breathe..." Syrus gasped beneath both of them, fingers twitching.

Jaden moved fast. "Sorry, guys, are you okay?" he asked, helping them up.

"Yeah, I'm all right. What about you, little buddy?" Jesse asked, looking over at Syrus.

The blue-haired teen groaned, rubbing his sore back. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay."

Annie moved over to her fiancé with a smile. "You should get in the tub later, Sy..."

"Uh... can we start the movie now?" Aster asked. "We still have class tomorrow..."

"Oh! Yeah," Chazz remembered. "Okay, The Chazz Theater is proud to bring you a Tim Burton stop-action animation double feature... _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ and _Corpse Bride_!"

Alexis couldn't help her light sniggering. "'The Chazz Theater?'"

Chazz groaned and in a return to his slightly more acerbic self, groaned, "Yeah, yeah, the Chazz Theater, got a problem?"

She smirked. "No... aside from the fact that the movie's starting," she pointed out matter-of-factly.

And so the gang sat and watched Jack Skellington nearly mess up Christmas... _"And what did Santa bring you, honey? AAAAAAAAAH!!!"_

"How did they think a shrunken head was a good idea?!" Jaden asked, cracking up as Jack brought the children of the world creepy presents.

"Hey, they're monsters. I bet a monster kid would love gettin' a shrunken head as a present," Jesse returned, grinning.

"Yeah, but still, that is so weird! Why not candy?" Jaden wondered and then one could practically see the light bulb coming on over his head. "That's what Jack didn't explain! CANDY!"

"Candy?! Where?!" Violet shouted, only catching the last bit of what Jaden said and looking around wildly.

"Jack should've said Christmastown likes candy!" Jaden explained excitedly.

"Oh, no.... not again," nearly everyone else in the room groaned.

"Hey! Speaking of candy... LET'S GO GET SOME!!" Atticus shouted eagerly; Jaden, Jesse, and Violet instantly agreed with the older boy.

Everyone else in the room blockaded the door. "NOOOOOO!" The last thing they wanted was the four most hyperactive kids at Duel Academy running around on a sugar high... again.

"Aw! No fair!" Jesse whined with a pout.

"Yeah, no fair! We should be able to..." Jaden began.

"...get some candy if we want!" Jesse finished.

"That's it, I'm quoting Mori... You'll get cavities," Bastion growled.

"Hey! I brush my teeth!" Violet countered, frowning.

"And I also don't want to scrape any of you off the walls," he added.

"Why would you need to do that?" Atticus asked innocently.

"Because you'll be so bloody high on candy that you'll all bounce about like Superballs!"

"............." The four teenagers couldn't help it; they started cracking up at Bastion's description of them on a sugar rush.

"It might not be physically possible, but it sure seems like you guys bounce that way," Annie murmured, sweat-dropping.

"Huh?" Jaden asked. "Am I really like that? COOL!"

Jesse was grinning excitedly. "Hey, Jay! You think if we jumped off the second floor while all hyped up, we'd end up bouncing?!"

"Oh, crap... how do they not get killed on a regular basis?" Aster wondered.

"Fate protects fools, little children and Jaden and his doppelganger," Annie muttered.

"You think?" Adrian asked, hand over his face.

"Should we try it?" Jaden asked his twin eagerly.

"Yeah!" Jesse answered, practically hopping up and down in his excitement.

"I'm with you guys! I wanna bounce too!" Atticus exclaimed, going over to them.

Violet scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Geez, glad I'm not that silly. If you wanna bounce, you obviously have to jump from the roof! Especially if you wanna go really high!" she stated matter-of-factly.

Looks of horror spread all over the group's faces. "Uh... guys, we have another movie to watch," Axel reminded them.

"Sarge... come on... we can watch another movie... and I'll make some tea," Tyson tried.

The four crazed teenagers exchanged looks, and then huddled together. They stayed that way for a few long, tense moments, whispering to each other over what to do. Finally, they separated, and Atticus spoke up for all four of them. "We'll stay and watch the movie IF we can have hot cocoa."

"Can we?" Jaden asked, giving the classic cute chibi look. The other teens exchanged glances.

"Okay. We can do that," Tyson said gently, already heating the water at the stove. "YAY!" Jaden grinned, running back to the couch.

Jesse tailed after his twin, Violet and Atticus plopping down onto the couch as well. "I suppose chocolate is ALMOST as good as candy and bouncing like a Superball," Violet stated.

It didn't take long for Tyson to fix the hot chocolate. He'd made enough for everybody and brought a big carafe to the table along with paper insulated mugs. "There we go... all nice and yummy," he said in a calm voice.

"YAY!" Jaden whooped, taking his mug.

Rosa smirked. "I guess it's a good thing that I taught you that recipe, Ty-Ty." The Spanish girl had taught her fiancé how to make the same hot chocolate her mother made, using real chocolate.

"Mmm... this is incredible," Annie murmured in pleasure. "This beats what we normally get in the stores..."

Aster was smiling too. The chocolate reminded him of times when he was really little and his father fixed the sweet drink for him on cold San Jose nights. "This is top quality stuff... You tend to get this in New York..."

Needless to say, the four sugar-crazed teens were satisfied. "Mmm! This is better than candy!" Violet stated happily.

"Yeah," Jaden smiled, looking content and blissful as he sipped. For some odd reason, this hot chocolate was calming him into a sleepy state. "Mmmm..."

And unsurprisingly, Jesse was beginning to drift beside him, the mug warm in his hands as he sighed. "This is nice," he muttered sleepily.

It seemed that the J twins would fall asleep while watching _Corpse Bride_. Blair blinked, looking at her crush and his twin. "Wait a minute... why are they falling asleep? Chocolate has caffeine in it!"

"Annie, Bastion, Violet, Adrian; you four are the smartest ones here. What the heck is wrong with them?" Atticus asked.

Violet blinked a few times, then shrugged. "I don't know. I feel perfectly fine."

As Chazz, extremely puzzled, moved to load _Corpse Bride_ into the DVD player, the other three brains looked at each other. "Endorphins?" Bastion asked curiously.

"It's possible," Adrian agreed. "Annie?"

The would-be doctor thought carefully and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Considering how strongly they react, it's very possible..."

"What are endorphins??" Syrus asked in puzzlement.

"They're hormones, Syrus. And this type of hormone makes us feel pleasure," Bastion explained. "Jaden and Jesse, if I am correct, are feeling very calm and sleepy because their endorphins have been stimulated. They feel immense pleasure and now are sleepy."

As if to prove their answer true, the twins were snoring away beside each other. Jaden was using Jesse's shoulder as a makeshift pillow, and Jesse was using Jaden's head in a similar manner. "Aww... they look like Hikaru and Kaoru," Annie smiled and cooed as Jasmine picked up the digital camera to capture the cute moment.

Aster took this moment to pull out a black ledger and smirked, "This could really boost the club's budget... We could sell prints of that picture for 20,000 yen."

Those who were awake laughed at the very in-character reaction. "At least Bastion's not the one who's sleepy. Mori gets weird when he's tired," Violet reminded once the laughter had died down.

"Oh, you mean I turn into Tamaki?" Bastion asked with a naughty smile.

Atticus snorted. "Now that'd be interesting to see. Bastion acting like me!"

One could practically see the beautiful sparkles surrounding Bastion as he took his fiancée's hand. "Perhaps you and I should go look at the stars, Violet darling... but they won't be half as breathtaking as the lovely young woman whose hand I am holding."

Violet, like Jaden and Jesse, had been feeling the effects of her hot cocoa. So, when the man she loved suddenly pulled this, she blushed redder than her cosplay uniform and her pleasure endorphins sky-rocketed. Unsurprisingly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out, like so many girls who had been charmed by one Tamaki.

Annie moved down to the floor and got to work without a word. "Bastion, you overdid it," she scolded him in a little sisterly way.

"Can I help it that I'm cute?" he asked.

"Quit it, Dot Warner!"

The conscious members of their little cadre were either snickering or outright laughing. "Okay, I'll admit it, Bastion. You make a pretty good me when you try," Atticus relented, grinning.

"I've observed you for over a year," Bastion grinned back. "I should think I've absorbed your mannerisms in some way..."

"That was almost too good," Jasmine admitted, blushing a bit.

Atticus sweat-dropped, and acted worried. "Uh, Bastion, I hope you don't steal my girlfriend."

"Of course, not, my friend," Bastion answered, puzzled, that is until he saw Jasmine's face. "Oh, dear..."

In fact... "All of you girls are lookin' a bit red there," Jim pointed out, causing the girls to blush more in embarrassment.

Indeed, Mindy, Blair, Alexis and Annie were also blushing. Bastion had turned on the charm. "Why does he have to sound like Pierce Brosnan," Annie muttered, abruptly turning the shade of a certain sky dragon when she realized she'd said it out loud.

"Urgh... because he's British, that's why," Violet answered with a groan as she sat up. Shaking the dizziness from her head, she managed a smirk and half-tackled her fiancé with a hug. "And he's aaalll mine! So there!" she added, sticking out her tongue at the blushing girls.

Annie, by this time had her face in her hands. "Mmph mmph mmmpmph Mmm mmph mmph..."

"Annie?" Bastion asked, worried for his surrogate sister.

"I can't believe I said that!" she groaned, bringing her face out of her hands.

"So you think he sounds like some kind of celebrity; so what? I've done the same thing before," Violet countered simply.

"But I had a crush on Pierce Brosnan!" Annie groaned again. For some reason, this tortured her.

"Annie! Chill! Seriously, it's not a big deal!!" Violet shouted, grasping her friend's shoulder tightly.

"Violet... I'm not supposed to think about Bastion that way!" the dark-haired girl groaned again, supremely embarrassed.

"So? Technically, you weren't thinking about HIM that way. You were thinking about how his voice was like the dude you have a crush on. Sooo... you were actually thinking about HIM that way. Understand?" Violet explained, surprisingly not messing up.

Several pairs of eyes blinked. "Did Violet just explain reasoning?" Alexis asked no one in particular.

"She did... It's a miracle," Bastion stated drily as Annie hugged her best friend.

"Thanks, Violet... I was just feeling terrible," she admitted. "It'd be like if I had thoughts about... Bobby..." And then she turned a most unattractive shade of pea green.

"ANNIE. Think non-gross thoughts! Like… ummm.... Syrus in a bunny suit!" Violet blurted, trying to stop her surrogate sister from puking all over Chazz's floor. Syrus blushed a very nice shade of red. That was a good thing to say, and then Annie again fell over on the couch with a beautiful dreamy smile on her face. And again, if this were an anime, she would have a nosebleed.

"Darling," Bastion said, "I believe you broke Annie's brain..."

"Well, you kinda broke mine earlier, so I guess it's contagious," Violet replied, plopping back onto the couch as well.

While Annie came back to herself, Chazz got the new movie started. "Victor and Victoria... that has to be an in-joke," Adrian said thoughtfully.

"Oh yes, _Victor/Victoria_," Bastion responded as they watched Victor place the ring on what he thought was a tree branch.

Violet was grinning when Emily appeared soon after. "I dressed as her for Halloween when I was younger. I wasn't nearly as pretty, though. Even if she's dead, she doesn't look THAT bad."

"She and Victoria kinda look alike," Aster noted, smiling a little. "Either one would work for Victor."

"Well, if he doesn't mind dying really early," Syrus pointed out, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah, that sucks," Mindy groaned, staying close to her boyfriend. "What if she'd been alive?"

"Who knows," Jasmine answered, "but yeah. It still sucks."

The redhead smiled, resting against her boyfriend. "Glad I'm alive."

Atticus flushed lightly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders with a grin. "Same here, Jazzy."

Everyone laughed as Victor got to know the world of the dead. "Man, they dance well for dead people," Axel said drily.

"Were you expecting them to fall to pieces, mate?" Jim joked, smirking over at his friend.

"Well, at least have a jaw fall off or something," the African-American admitted, smirking a little.

"But this is Tim Burton, Private Axel," Tyson pointed out. "Dead guys move well."

"That's true..."

It was well into the movie when Barkis came on the screen. "Man, what a jerk... he'll get his," Chazz growled.

Violet was frowning deeply, eyes flashing with a significant amount of loathing. "He's just as bad as Mike... the evil scum..." she muttered, fist clenching. She would have loved to be able to give Barkis one of her atomic wedgies.

"Ooooh... atomic wedgie... Or push him into Dr. Crowler's bathroom!" Bastion growled. They all might be friends with the blonde teacher now, but heck, they would not want to see him in his birthday suit.

"EWWW! Bastion, that's gross!" Mindy squealed, horrified.

"I bet the dude would prefer drinking the poison over that!" Atticus agreed, eye twitching slightly at just the thought.

"I'd drink the cyanide laced Kool-Aid over that," Jasmine and Annie stated at the same time.

"...That was weird," Alexis stated, looking at her two friends.

"How did we do that?" Annie wondered.

"No idea," Jasmine answered, beginning to laugh along with the dark-haired girl.

"Hmmm... wedgie combined with Crowler would be cruel and unusual punishment," Axel observed.

"Perhaps... at least we know the bloke gets what's comin' to him," Jim replied simply.

It was at this juncture that the dozing twins woke up. "Can I have French toast for breakfast?" Jaden asked, clearly half-asleep.

"Jaden, it's still nighttime," Alexis answered with a sigh.

"Then can we cuddle?" he asked her.

The blush was instantaneous, and she barely stopped herself from smacking him upside the head. Instead, Alexis reached over to grab his shoulders, giving his torso a fierce shaking. "Jaden!! We're not ALONE, remember?!" she hissed.

That was enough to wake the Slifer and shake off his blue wig. "Alexis?! What did I say?!" he asked, clearly terrified at his fiancée's sudden temper. Alexis, not wanting to repeat it aloud and be further embarrassed, rolled her eyes and whispered it to her fiancé. If this were an anime, Jaden's entire body, including his clothes would've turned white, his eyes would've widened and only shown the whites, making him look very, very upset. As it was, he looked freaked out and embarrassed. "Uh... sorry..."

The rest of the group was doing an epically horrible job of hiding their laughter at the whole scene. Jesse stretched and yawned as he, too, woke up. "What's so funny? Why's everybody laughin'?"

Adrian quickly moved to Jesse's side and whispered the explanation. "... Soo… he was half-asleep... and you guys have missed most of the movie..."

Jesse sat bolt upright, though for a different reason than the others would have guessed. "I missed the movie?! Aw, man!" he groaned.

"It's not over yet!" Annie squealed as Victor and Emily made up and proceeded with their wedding in the living world. "And this looks like a new version of Thriller," she stated drily.

"Yeah... Sam Hill, that'd work," Tyson observed.

"Well, personally, I like the cartoon-y, cute version better," Violet stated seriously.

"Yeah, that one was kinda creepy," Jaden admitted, remembering all the zombies on his computer screen. "Mom banned me from the computer for a week after I found that vid because I had to sleep in Mom and Dad's room because I had a really bad nightmare..."

"Really?" Alexis asked her fiancé in surprise.

"Yeah. See it was a month after he died... And I'd watched the funeral... And my mind did some really weird things with that," the Slifer admitted.

The others in the room grimaced, winced, or paled slightly. "Er, no need to go into any further explanation, Jay..." Alexis said quickly.

"Yeah..." Jaden shivered, remembering Zombie Michael climbing out of the gold-plated coffin and then dancing to Thriller. And so they watched to the end of the movie, cheering when Emily's and Victoria's would-be suitor drank the poison and then clapping when the couple that was meant to be got back together as Emily found her peace.

"That was a good ending," Chazz stated softly.

"Yeah... Kinda sappy for a Halloween movie," Jasmine said, "but I like it. Hey... should we watch something a little scarier? But still funny..."

"Oh, oh, oh! Pick me! ME!! I know a good one!!" Violet shouted eagerly, waving her hand around in the air.

"Darling, we're not in class," Bastion observed, flushing slightly.

"What movie?" Jaden asked. "And do we need..."

"...more popcorn?" Jesse finished with a grin.

Violet seemed to consider the question. "Well... as long as you don't think you'll choke on it from laughing so hard..."

"Then we need more pop!" Annie asserted. "NO JOLT, JADEN!!!" The brown-haired Slifer had been tiptoeing to Chazz's fridge with Jesse.

He looked up, along with Jesse, now both sans wigs. "I think they caught us, bro..."

Jesse grimaced. "Good point. I say we go sit back down before they kick our butts," he whispered back.

And so they did. "We don't want to peel you guys off the walls," Bastion stated calmly.

"Then make sure I don't get caramel, either," Violet piped up, then cleared her throat to continue. "Anyway, like I was saying... I SAY WE WATCH _ZOMBIELAND_!!!"

A few people snickered, having seen the movies, but a couple of people looked blank. "Uh... _Zombieland_?" Annie asked curiously.

Violet grinned, perfectly content with giving a summary. "It's like any other zombie movie; you know, the whole swarming masses of the undead eating people and getting their heads blown off. But this one's really, really funny at the same time! It's a Corror! Or... maybe a Homedy?" She paused at this, trying to combine the words "Horror" and "Comedy".

"Cool! Comedic horror!" Annie grinned eagerly. "All in favor?" Everyone raised their hands. "Motion carried! Violet, do you have it?"

"Oh, I know I brought it!" Violet moved over to her bag, which she'd brought with her from her room, and began digging through it. "Now... where is that thing? Nope… nope... not that either," she muttered, tossing this and that across the room.

Violet's throwing things had led to everyone dodging pillows, the popcorn bowl (plastic), empty soda cans and her bag. And then, Jaden actually spotted something... "Uh... Violet?"

Violet paused, a little agitated as she glanced at the Slifer. "What!?"

"Uh... the movie's in your pocket..."

"...Seriously?" Jaden nodded, pointing solemnly at her back pocket. Violet spun around a bit in an effort to nab the pesky thing, finally grabbing hold of it and looking it over. "Oh. Well what do you know? It was there the whole time. Sorry guys." Everyone sweat-dropped.

However, they watched the movie in short order. "I forgot Woody Harrelson was in this," Annie whispered to Syrus. And then she started cracking up as Columbus explained what Harrelson's character, Tallahassee was doing. "He's looking... for the last Twinkies on Earth?!"

"Well, Twinkies are supposed to be the only thing besides cockroaches to survive a nuclear war," Violet said with a grin. Who hadn't seen the _Family Guy_ Y2K episode?

"And apparently, Carvel ice cream," Jaden grinned, remembering the same episode.

"Hmm... new slogan for Carvel ice cream: We're so good, we'll survive the end of the world," Bastion grinned sheepishly as they kept watching.

"New rule for surviving a zombie attack... Shoot twice to be sure it's dead... Would that work at Duel Academy, though?" Jaden wondered.

Alexis looked at her fiancé in confusion. "Jay?"

"Well, if zombies ever attacked here... they'd probably duel or something and not eat us..."

The others considered this for a few moments. "...Holy geez, I think Jaden's right, guys. They probably WOULD duel us instead of trying to eat our brains," Violet finally stated, eyes wide.

Rosa frowned. "But... couldn't we just beat them with our duel disks or something? I mean, Columbus used a toilet seat to kill one!" she pointed out.

"But... they probably wouldn't be the living dead, and we'd want to fix 'em, right?" Jaden asked.

Syrus sweat-dropped. "Leave it to Duel Academy to make even a zombie take-over extra complicated..."

"Hmmm... I wonder if we used Thriller to defend ourselves... Maybe it'd make 'em dance," Annie theorized.

"Annie... that's stupid," Adrian groaned, laughing. Annie sweat-dropped, grinning and laughing sheepishly, reflecting that perhaps she'd seen one too many episodes of _Robot Chicken_.

"Actually, it might work on some of the zombies... a lot of the Obelisk guys aren't too bright..." Violet mused, snickering at the thought of some of the Obelisk zombie boys dancing.

The gang looked at each other, and started cracking up. "Yeah! Imagine that idiot, Terry dancing to Thriller!" Jaden whooped.

Chazz joined him. "Yeah, he and Randy'd be the first to dance!"

Outside, Terry had awakened and looked at Randy as they listened below the window. "Ooooh, I am so gettin' those Slifer sludges back for that!" Terry growled softly.

Randy, who had come looking for Terry after he hadn't returned, nodded in agreement. "They'll pay for makin' fun of us! We're not that stupid."

Back in the room, the teens finished the movie. "Hey guys? I have an idea!" Axel said in his usual serious tones.

"What's your idea, Axel?" Jim asked.

"Well, it seems you all know the song, 'Thriller,' and know about the dancing zombies. So why don't we reenact some of the video?" the African-American suggested. No one would guess it from the young man's usual serious demeanor, but he had a humorous streak. And that part of him could easily see the gang dancing to the song.

There were several grins and excited expressions at the idea. "Yeah!! And we can record it and put it on YouTube!" Violet exclaimed eagerly.

"I've got my video camera!" Atticus added cheerfully.

"Great! Do we have zombie make-up?"

"Yeah!" Adrian smirked. "You can't do covert operations without having make-up for all occasions, can you?" he asked, holding up a make-up case he'd brought with him.

The girls exchanged smirks. "Adrian, do you always carry around a make-up case with you?" Alexis asked teasingly.

"Only on special occasions, Alexis," Adrian answered, flushing slightly. All of the guys started to snicker. They couldn't help it.

"Hey, Adrian, don't worry about it. We won't judge ya if ya like to wear a little... make-up," Jesse managed to say between laughs.

And uncharacteristically, Adrian got anger marks on his head. "I DON'T WEAR MAKE-UP!!" he yelled indignantly. The group quieted almost instantly, staring at the bespectacled redhead with wide eyes. The cliché awkward silence ensued, and one could practically hear the crickets chirping outside. And then like a ripple on water, someone tried to suppress his or her laughter. And then... laughter erupted. The group rocked and shrieked with laughter.

More than one person fell out of their seat, the tension melting away like ice cream on a summer sidewalk. "I was just joshin' ya, buddy!" Jesse gasped out as he clutched his sides.

Adrian was now laughing as well. "It's okay, man... So... Let's do this! I can't believe we're actually going to do this!"

"Let's turn into zombies! Without the whole 'eating people' side effect," Violet said with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah!"

GXGXGXGXGXGX

With some quick make-up work, everyone soon looked like the Ouran High School Host Club had died and come back as the living dead. "Hmm... definitely not what they did in the Halloween episode," Bastion stated calmly. "I guess we didn't win against the guards," he said to Syrus, who also carried a zombified Usa-chan.

Syrus grinned sheepishly. "No, I guess not. I wonder what the fans would have done if that had happened in the show..."

"Hmmm... There would've been a riot among teen girls," Mindy and Blair said at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"I think the Zuka Club and the Host Club just had a battle to the death," Blair chuckled.

"Well then the Zuka Club must have been awesome fighters, because it would have been three against seven," Rosa reminded.

"Unless their fan girls attacked," Tyson grinned sheepishly. "Then the Host Club would've had a heapin' amount of trouble!" And then he considered something. "If you'd been in the Zuka Club, though, darlin', I'd hate to face you!"

Rosa smirked. "Are you saying that you're scared that you would LOSE, Ty-Ty?"

"I wouldn't lose a battle of brawn... battle of brains on the other hand," he muttered the last.

"Oh?" The Spanish teenager asked, getting a hint of fire in her chocolate-colored eyes. All she'd heard was "I wouldn't lose a battle of brawn." Now she had to go and prove him wrong. "We'll just see about THAT, mi amor," she stated simply. Rosa, having been standing beside Tyson, then grabbed him around the torso without warning. With a battle cry, the strong girl twisted and lifted her fiancé up and around in a spinning drop. Said fiancé did a crash landing into one of the couches.

"WHOA!!" Tyson yelled as he crashed, clearly not ready for her. "Now, that ain't fair!" he complained as he regained his breath.

Rosa had a smug look on her face as she dusted herself off. "Oh, it's fair. I thought with your training, you were always alert, Ty-Ty."

He sweat-dropped and hung his head. "I let my guard down..."

Jim nudged Axel in the ribs. "I wouldn't let your guard down around that girl, mate," he whispered to the other army brat.

"No way," Axel grinned.

"Well, are we ready for this?" Jaden asked, straightening his jacket.

"We all look dead. I'd say that means we're ready for this, Jay," Alexis answered.

"Okay!"

Meanwhile, outside, Terry and Randy were ready to ambush the gang when they came out, not realizing the plan. "We're gonna make 'em pay," the teal-haired bespectacled Obelisk smirked, holding a warm water balloon.

Randy grinned, holding one in each hand. "Yeah, they'll wet their pants when they get hit with these!" he whispered eagerly.

Their logic was a variation on the old hand in warm water prank. Randy and Terry were both counting on that to work. "Here they come," Terry smirked as the door opened.

Just before the door did, Jaden said, "Guys, practice your zombie moans! We need to be in character!"

"Is that why you slept so much in class before you played the three-toed sloth in last year's environmental play?" Chazz smirked.

"Hey!"

"Guys? Less arguing, more moaning and moving!" Violet stated, giving them both an abrupt push to the back.

"Okay! Zombie moans!" Annie grinned. "UUUUUUUUUUH!!!" It was not a good zombie moan...

"Um... Annie? Maybe not so much effort," Syrus offered sheepishly. Besides, zombies never really gave an effort... did they?

Annie considered that. Bastion smiled, thinking and then emptied his face of all expression. "More like this," he explained, following it with a more dead-sounding moan. "Is that better? Particularly since in a real zombie attack, I'd be the first to die..."

Violet pouted. "They'd attack you first, yeah, but I'd knock all their blocks off before I'd let 'em lay a rotten finger on you!" she replied seriously.

"I know you would, love... Now let's get to this..." And so the gang stepped out of the door moaning as zombies do. Their make-up was indeed convincing, making them look like the Night of the Living Dead Host Club.

Terry Rogers, ready with his balloon, was not prepared for the sight and sound of zombies. He clenched the balloon a little bit too hard and it popped as he screamed at B-movie pitch and suddenly felt a warm feeling in his pants. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Zombies!!!"

Randy, seeing the "zombies" as well, froze with fear. That is, until Terry's scream jarred him back to reality. Surprisingly screaming one pitch higher, he threw up his arms and, consequently, the balloons. One landed on Terry and the other crashed down onto Randy's head. He, too, felt a warm feeling in his pants. Whether the boys had wet themselves from the warm water or out of sheer terror was unknown. However, they didn't wait to try and find out. Randy, when he had been struck, was already in the midst of leaping to his feet. The sound of popping water balloons only fueled his fright as he grabbed Terry by the collar and high-tailed it down the path, dragging his friend along the way.

The gang heard the high-pitched screams of terror and looked up. "Sam Hill! Was that Randy and Terry?" Tyson gasped.

"I... think it was," Aster confirmed, stunned.

"I didn't know a boy could scream that high," Rosa stated in awe.

"You'd be surprised how high a guy can scream or sing. Has anyone else heard that singer, Prince?" Blair asked, still stunned.

"I'm pretty sure most of us have, Blair," Alexis answered. "Yeah, but my old choir teacher could hit that high too. And he was a dude," Violet piped up.

"So... uh... should we just set this up already?" Chazz asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah, before anything weirder happens," Atticus replied, sighing.

The gang quickly set up their sound equipment and camera and Jaden moved to the front of the group. "Hello, everybody! My name's Jaden Yuki and these are all my friends. Tonight, we're doing a reenactment of the late Michael Jackson's Thriller, which premiered when our parents were kids. We thought it'd be fun to do this on Halloween. We've been friends a long time and this is something we wanted to do before we graduated!" He waved at Atticus to do an introduction as well.

Atticus, surprised, pointed at himself and blinked a few times. Receiving a nod from the Slifer, a nudge in the ribs from his sister, and a "morale boosting" shove from his brother, he quickly took Jaden's place before the camera. Atticus gave his usual charming grin, which even as a zombie would have made his fan girls swoon. "Hi, everyone! I'm Atticus Rhodes, resident handsome devil of Duel Academy Central!" Several groans could be heard from the group, as well as eye rolls. "We're all here dressed up like zombies, out here in the middle of the night with a camera. So what are we gonna do? Our own version of Thriller, duh! And so, without further, commentary, let the zombies dance!!"

Annie cued up the music, and the group did a beautiful synchronized imitation of the legendary singer as he sang and danced the song before they got to the actual zombie dance. And when they got to the zombie dance and Vincent Price's epic rap lines, they began to move almost exactly like the zombies of 36 years before.

But then, near the end of the dance, there was a sudden squishing sound and a loud thump. No one would have noticed it, had it not been for one thing. Violet now only had ONE arm; the other was lying in the dirt at her feet. Blood dripped down from where the remainder of her arm presumably was, underneath her shirt sleeve. However, the purple-haired teen didn't seem to notice as she continued dancing. But to everyone else, the injury was as gruesome as if an actual zombie had lost its rotting arm.

Bastion, a logical man of science, took one look at his fiancée and screamed as Vincent Price intoned his famous lyrics. And as Price's voice continued eerily, just about to conclude, Jesse and Jaden looked back. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHH!!!!" Jaden shrieked. And then Price's disembodied voice began to laugh menacingly.

"!!!!!!!!!" Jesse had shrieked in perfect harmony with his twin. Both boys hugged each other fearfully, staring at their fellow big eater with wide, alarmed eyes.

Violet, hearing all the screaming, stopped dancing and looked around at her staring friends. "Um... what? Is there a giant, pink spider on my head or something?" she asked in confusion.

"Violet... darling... your arm," Bastion said, staring at said appendage on the ground.

Annie hobbled over to it, being the only dancing zombie on crutches and looked at it. "Violet... you used the fake arm?"

Violet finally allowed the grin she'd been suppressing to appear on her face, and a laugh bubbled up from her chest. "Yup! You guys ALL fell for it, too!" she answered happily as she reached down to grab the bloody, rubber prop. Her real arm slid out of her sleeve, covered in some fake blood. "Even BASTION fell for it! And Jay, Jesse, you guys should have seen your faces! PRICELESS!!" Violet had to clutch her sides because of how hard she was laughing.

Jaden shivered. "Don't do that!" Everyone else, save Jesse, was cracking up by now.

Jesse, too, shivered; but he had an indignant look on his face. "Yeah! You scared us half to death, Violet!"

Violet waved them off with a hand, trying to calm her relentless giggles. "Oh, come on! When else was I going to get to use this? The dance was the perfect setting!"

"Violet... that was great! Atticus, shut off the camera!" Annie grinned.

Atty did so, then brought the video camera over to the gang. "Hey, let's check out our work, guys. I can hook this up to Chazz's TV."

"Okay!" Annie held the video camera up in triumph. "This is going to be so epic! Too bad we didn't get Terry and Randy on camera!"

"Yeah. That would've shown them not to mess with us," Alexis agreed.

"Well, we can always prank 'em later," Jaden smirked. "Then again... they'll probably get expelled at some point."

"No, Sarge, they ain't that stupid... Are they?" Tyson wondered out loud.

Rosa sighed and shook her head. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"Ah, well, hopefully, darlin', we never find out," Tyson grinned, wrapping his arm around his fiancée as they walked.

"Violet, darling... That was bloody brilliant," Bastion murmured to his love.

Violet absently tossed the fake arm up and down as she walked, a grin plastered on her face. "Nice pun, Bastion-baby! Even if you didn't mean to say it," she teased, giggling.

Bastion, confused briefly, went over what he said and then realized. "Oh... that pun was not intended, love," he laughed, embarrassed. "But it was brilliant. I think it gave our video an amount of authenticity."

Violet puffed out her chest in a comical show of pride. "You bet that hot accent of yours it did! If we hear screams in other dorm rooms, then we know what video they're watching on YouTube!"

"Yes, we will..."

The group got back into Chazz's room and hooked up the video camera to the TV. They watched the introduction and then heard the music. "Is the song loud enough?" Axel wondered.

They got their answer when the music picked up and echoed around the room. "I'd say it's loud enough, mate," Jim answered.

"Good, we won't have to loop it back in," Adrian said thoughtfully. The camera showed Jaden and Jesse pulling off almost perfect renditions of the Gloved One's moves.

"How do these two do it?" Chazz muttered in awe.

"I... don't know," Mindy answered.

Jesse scratched his head. "Well, don' look at me. I was just dancin'."

"But you guys danced almost perfectly... right down to a modified Moonwalk!"

Jaden's eyes went wide as he watched himself and Jesse move. "Wow... we did move together..."

Atticus suddenly grimaced. "Uh-oh. Guys... if we put this on YouTube, your fan girl population is gonna soar."

"Uh... Oh brother," Jaden groaned. "Bro... are you sure?"

The older teenager nodded. "When they see those dance moves... even if you guys are dressed like zombies... they're gonna be all over you... I should know; it's happened to me all my life!"

The other guys grinned sheepishly as Jaden looked at his twin in horror. "Jesse? I'm afraid..."

Jesse groaned. "And what's worse... this school has way more girls than my old one... I had a small fan girl problem there too..."

"Oh, great! But... we worked hard on this... And are fan girls worse than the Shadow Riders, that Sartorius guy and the other problems we've faced?"

The group seemed to consider this. "I'd say only the ones like Mary Sue Fofesca," Syrus piped up with a wince.

"Well... she's not here... So... should we do it? Do we dare put it on the worldwide web?" Jaden asked everyone.

The others were about to reply with their opinions, when the door to the computer room suddenly opened. Out skipped Blair with a cherubic smile on her face. "I got it edited and uploaded to my account," she said cheerfully. Several jaws dropped. "What?" she asked, catching their horrified expressions.

Jesse buried his face into his hands. "We're doomed."

Blair's expression went quickly from one of joy to one of horror. "I messed up, didn't I?" she asked, nearly going into sad chibi mode.

Alexis sweat-dropped. "Ah, no, Blair... it's okay. We'll figure something out."

Blair was very sad. And Jaden stood from where he was and moved to the small preteen. "Blair, it's okay... You didn't know," he said, hugging her like a big brother.

Jesse, too, stood and went to her. "Jay's right, Blair. We're not mad at ya."

"Thanks, guys," she said, enjoying the warm hugs. A few minutes passed and the gang began to hear... laughter.

"Where's THAT coming from?" Rosa asked.

The group listened carefully, and it sounded like... "It's coming from the other rooms here," Annie said, her brows furrowing together.

GXGXGXGXGXGX

And indeed, all over Slifer, the boys were laughing. "Hey, Jimmy, take a look at this!" a Slifer named Kenichi called in their dorm room.

"What? It better not be another talking cat," the other Slifer answered as he walked over.

"No it was just posted to MaidenLuvsAvian247's account! That's Blair Flannigan's account, Jimmy!" Kenichi answered. "It's Jaden and all his crew! And... they're ZOMBIES?!"

"What!? Lemme see that!" The boys watched the video, and were gripping their sides by the time it was halfway through.

But the Slifers weren't the only ones watching the video. In Ra Yellow, Phil McGraw looked on his laptop with the other Ras as they sat in the dorm's common room. "What in the cotton pickin'..? It's Tyson and Bastion, guys!" he whooped, watching the two Ras as they moved.

"Wow. I'd hate to run into them if they were real zombies!" stated one Ra.

"But man... they dance good!" Phil grinned. "Professor! Take a look at this!"

"Phil, I really don't have time to-" Professor Sartyr paused mid-sentence when he'd walked over, staring at the screen in surprise. "Is that... Bastion and Tyson?"

"Yeah, Professor, and their whole gang!" the sandy-haired Ra grinned as the gang on screen went into the zombie dance mode. "They're doin' Ra proud, sir!"

The Ra proctor smiled. "I can see that. I did not know they could dance so well."

"I don't think any of us did..."

And in Obelisk, the students were glued to their computer screens. "Go Atticus!" a few girls squealed in their rooms.

"Like, oh my God! Do you SEE Jaden and Jesse?! Even as zombies, they're sooo awesome!" gushed one girl as she hopped up and down.

"And that hair!!! They all look awesome!"

A few of the guys were watching too now in their rooms and the common room. "Look at Alexis," one guy smiled at her curvy figure.

"Yeah... she's pretty, a good dancer and she's smart, all in one!" another guy added in agreement. And then, all laughter and admiration turned to horror and quite a few screams from girls and boys alike. Of course it was the scene where Violet's arm just falls off; and the fact that some of the dancers were freaking out didn't help.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HOUSTON?!" Phil yelped in Ra Yellow.

The two boys down in Slifer both screamed and promptly fell out of their chairs. "HER ARM FELL OFF!!!" shrieked Jimmy.

"OH MAN!" Kenichi shrieked like a very small girl.

And in Obelisk... "VIOLET!!" several voices screamed. The boys who had been ogling the Queen of Obelisk were now holding each other. Violet's little prank had worked a little too well; half the island would likely have nightmares for days. And then they all saw the end of the vid. The group was laughing and Violet was holding up her fake arm with a huge grin. "It's... fake?" one Obelisk boy asked, blinking.

The other Obelisk boy instantly pulled off his friend, obviously embarrassed. "O-Of course it's fake! I knew that," he muttered.

But two more Obelisk boys had already retreated to the bathroom. "Randy?" Terry Rogers called, shuddering from his bathroom stall.

"Yeah, Terry?" Randy Mototani called back, voice quivering.

"They... were zombies with arms falling off... And... do you have more toilet paper?"

"...Um... no... I was about to ask you that..."

"Oh, great...." And then, just as they were about to call for assistance, two great big rubber spiders dropped down from the ceiling. Normally, the two would have seen through such a trivial prank. However, they were still shaken up from all that had happened that night, and even a pin dropping would have made them jump. Randy saw the spider and promptly screamed, tugging up his pants without hesitation and bursting out of his stall. He practically blasted the door off its hinges.

Terry too ran like the Vampire Lord was chasing him, screaming. And unfortunately, he did not pull up his pants. The effect of him running with his pants down made him look rather like a duck. "Wait for me!!!" he shrieked.

Randy, who for once had been a little smarter than his friend, paused and nearly wound up face-planting the floor. He had two choices: go back and drag Terry, again, or keep running and save himself. One could practically see his poor brain working double time to solve this problem. Luckily for Terry, Randy was loyal to his leader, and backtracked until he could grab his friend's wrist. After that, all Terry could see was the ground as he was dragged face-first across it. "Next time pull up your pants! If we get eaten alive by spiders, I blame you!!" Randy shouted.

"I didn't bring those gigantic things! If I find the dummy who did," Terry groaned.

Meanwhile, in one of the Obelisk boys' rooms, Harrington Rosewood scowled. "Darn it! That was for Jaden and his band of idiots!!" His plan to scare the... stuff... out of Jaden and possibly steal Alexis from the Slifer had failed. "I'll get you next time, Jaden... And Lexi will be mine..." The cliché lightning flashed oddly in the background, and then a peal of thunder shook the teen's dorm. One could practically hear the Powers That Be laughing at him. "That was... weird," he muttered.

GXGXGXGXGXGX

And back at Slifer, the gang that had made the Thriller video read the comments pouring in. "_'Jesse is the smexiest_,'" Jaden read.

Jesse groaned, face-palming. "I hope Willow didn't see tha-....I'm sooo dead when I get back to Canada," the Southern teen muttered. For a comment reply had just appeared under the one Jaden had read, with the username "JessesCurlingGirl123".

Alexis took the liberty of reading said comment reply. "_'Stay away from my Jesse-blue you wannabe fan girl! I won't hesitate to come to that island and show you who's boss! AND JESSE, WHEN YOU GET HOME, I'M GONNA TAKE MY CURLING BROOM AND_-" The blonde girl abruptly stopped and sweat-dropped upon sight of the next few lines.

And then, things got even more interesting as SapphirePegasusGRRRL shot back, "_What? Do you own him_?"

"Oh, boy," Violet muttered as a fresh reply came in from Jesse's girlfriend.

"_Yes, actually. We got each other's names tattooed on our_-"

"You what!?" half of those present yelped, turning to stare at the bluenette with wide, shocked eyes.

Jesse went white. "Ya... y'all weren't s'pposed ta know about that..."

"You have a tattoo?" the guys asked, stunned.

The girls looked at each other. "Seriously? You have a tattoo... there?" Blair asked, her eyes wide.

Jesse sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It... it was our birthday present to each other last year... We're the same age and our birthdays are in the same month, so... um..." He blushed.

"Wow... you guys are really serious," Jaden said, mouth open in astonishment.

"I guess ya could say that. But still..." Jesse tugged on a few locks of his hair. "SHE'S GONNA KILL ME WHEN I GET HOME!!" he howled in mortification. And then, Jesse's PDA rang to the tune of Halfcocked's "Bad Reputation." The blue-haired young man shivered in horror. "Oh, man... she only uses that line when she..." Jesse didn't finish his sentence as he answered his PDA. "Icy-Will?" he stammered nervously. He yelped and nearly dropped the PDA as screaming emitted from it, a few words barely audible to the gang. And none of them sounded pleasant. Looking like a man on death row, Jesse turned his back on them and whispered a weak, "Y-Yeah, I know, Will, but I... No, I didn't... But..." More screaming ensued, and Jesse promptly went outside, flushed with embarrassment.

Jaden's eyes were wide with shock. "She's really mad," he muttered in pity. He dared give a sidelong glance to his fiancée. "Babe... uh... would you get that mad at me? And do you want us to get tattoos?"

She flushed. "Jay, I don't want to get a tattoo, and... it depends on what you did."

"Well, if something like this happened... would you get mad?"

Alexis seemed to consider the question. "Hmm... maybe..."

Jaden's eyes went wide with fear. "But... it wouldn't be my fault... How could you blame me?"

Alexis sweat-dropped. "Jaden, it's complicated... Girls can get this way when it comes to their boyfriends... Besides, guys can get the same way about their girlfriends."

Jaden considered this. "Yeah... girls are complicated... I mean... wow..." Suddenly, the door opened and Jesse re-entered the room, slipping the PDA back into his pocket. He had a dejected, slightly scarred look on his face as he let out a sigh. "Jess? Man... What did she do?" Jaden asked.

"Well... she says she knows it ain't my fault, and that she forgives me for making myself more appealing to the girls on the island. But... she said when I get home if she catches me even lookin' at another girl wrong, she'll... um..." Jesse mumbled something unfit for children's ears.

The guys all suddenly were terrified. "Uh..." Tyson couldn't form words for a moment and then picked up again. "Uh... she wants kids, right?"

"Oh, she could do that and still get children," Rosa answered for Jesse in a matter-of-fact way.

Annie, for one, wasn't convinced. "Rosa... what she suggested isn't like that guy, those four angry women and the super glue..."

"No, it isn't. But if you just think about it in a creative way..." Rosa went on to explain, which made the guys all unconsciously cover up their manhood.

"Note to self... be careful," Bastion muttered.

"Yeah... I'd rather be Inuyasha," Adrian muttered as well, suddenly getting an image of himself as a certain half-demon and Echo dressed up in a sailor suit uniform as Kagome Higurashi.

Then, suddenly, Violet popped up behind the bespectacled teen and shouted, "SIT!!" She had decided to tease him about the Inuyasha comment, not realizing what he had been imagining in his head. Because of this, to Adrian it felt as if his image had turned to momentary reality.

Poor Adrian was startled out of his reverie at the "SIT" that he literally fell over like the half-dog demon anime character. "Argh!" He face-planted.

"Adrian?! You okay, man?" Axel asked.

"She said it... Osuwari," the redheaded young man groaned into the floor.

Violet stared down at Adrian, blinking her wide eyes in surprise. "Wow... I didn't think it'd actually WORK!! COOL!! And you're not even wearing the Beads of Subjugation, Adrian!"

"No... but shouldn't Bastion do that for you?!"

Bastion looked at Adrian. "You have a point..."

Violet considered this. "...That is a good point." She abruptly turned to her fiancé and this time decided to shout the Japanese version. "Osuwari!"

At that moment, a very subdued Pharaoh the cat stood and stretched from where he had been snoozing on a rafter. Bored, he decided to go hunting and promptly dropped down from his perch. Unfortunately, Bastion happened to be standing in the way of his leap, and the fluff ball crashed into the teen's back. The timing, though, was perfect. Like Inuyasha and Adrian, Bastion now crashed to the floor. "I wasn't picking a fight... I wasn't a peeping Tom... what did I do?" he groaned, face to the floor.

Violet was practically bursting with glee at her newfound "power." "Oh, wow! This is great! I wish I'd known that I could do this sooner!!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air happily.

Annie grinned. "Let me try!" She pointed dramatically at Syrus. "Sit, boy!"

Syrus yelped, body tensing as he braced himself for the face-plant to come. His eyes closed tightly, and he hoped he wouldn't break his glasses. But then... seconds passed, and nothing happened. Slowly, Syrus opened his eyes, glancing around in confusion. "Uh..."

Annie blushed and started to laugh. "The timing didn't work right... Good thing too..."

"Glad I don't have anyone I'm serious with," Axel muttered.

The gang watched as the comments on their video quickly piled up. Comments from people they didn't know also came onto the screen. "_'The twin boys are excellent MJ dance imitators! How do they do it?_'" Mindy read.

"Gee, that's the fifth time someone said somethin' like that," Jesse muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's because you guys are so much alike," Blair admitted, and then she read a comment directed at her. "_'MaidenLuvsAvian247, you are the most graceful dancer I have ever seen. I hope you dance at school more often.'_ And it's signed FrenchToySoldierBoy..."

Some of the girls smirked. "Looks like someone has a secret admirer," Violet teased with a grin.

"But... who could it be?" Blair wondered, blushing deeply and hoping it wasn't a stalker.

"Well, how many boys at this school are French? That should narrow it down," Rosa answered.

The gang thought carefully, trying to figure it out. Meanwhile, up at Ra Yellow in a smaller room, a small boy sat at his computer, watching Blair dance. To this 13-year-old, she was beautiful. Marcel Bonaparte smiled at the graceful girl. "She is so pretty," he smiled, and then frowned nervously. "And so... boisterous..." Her exuberance frightened him a bit.

"Well, there's plenty of time for us to figure out who it is. Right now... I think maybe we should get some sleep," Syrus stated, motioning at some of the gang who were dozing off.

"Yeah... I think we need to call it quits," Jaden muttered sleepily, wishing that right now, he and Alexis lived at Slifer. But he was rooming at Obelisk now. Tyson had fallen asleep on the couch, snoring lightly.

Alexis glanced around at the sleepy group, seemingly deep in thought. After a few moments, she turned to her younger brother. "Hey, Chazz?"

Chazz, also dozing off, managed to wake up enough to respond to his sister, "Yeah, Lexi?"

"Everyone looks way too tired to walk back to their dorms- some of them are even sleeping already. Can we all just stay here overnight?" she asked.

Chazz looked around at the dozing group. His brother was leaning on the couch while Jasmine used him as a pillow and the others were all curling up. "Oh, okay... Guess it wouldn't hurt, sis... At least Slacker won't jump on my bed again..."

Alexis smiled and gave Chazz a sisterly peck on the cheek, before going over to her fiancé. "Thanks, bro. I'll keep an eye on him."

"No problem, sis," he answered, heading to a linen closet for some extra blankets. Though the girls had intended initially to punish two boys in the group for stealing their chocolate, it had ended up being a fun few days of Halloween celebration.

**THE END**

_And that concludes our Halloween tale! We hope you all enjoyed this absolutely insane story. As always, Peach and Ani thank you all so much for your support and reviews! Thank you and we'll see you again!_


End file.
